Et ta brûlure sur ma peau
by xklm
Summary: Septième et dernière année. Une guerre de passée, des horreurs et des souvenirs pleins la tête, peut-être trop d'horreurs, trop de souvenirs.
1. Et ta brûlure sur ma peau

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard et comme une conséquence de ce qui venait de se passer, le ciel était noir et rempli d'étoiles, tellement plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Dans ces ténèbres, la grande salle, désagréablement calme et pourtant pleine rendait toute la dramatique à cette soirée.

Au milieu de tout ça, Ron ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit. Morts, vivants, désespoir, tristesse, tragédie, pleurs. Morts, vivants. Morts. Rien n'avait changé, chaque chose était restée à sa place. Les lignes de corps remplaçant les longues tables des maisons respectives, les familles au chevet pleurant une perte, les blessés à l'endroit anciennement utilisé par la tablée des professeurs, et lui était là, aux côtés de son père soutenant sa mère en larmes dont les mains emprisonnèrent une de celles de leur fils décédé. Fred ses yeux éternellement clos, dont la deuxième main était tenue par son jumeau. George pleurant silencieusement la mort de son frère, son corps collé au sien, répétant sans cesse et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, que tout irait bien, comme s'il parlait à un enfant, comme si tout allait s'arranger, comme si son frère était encore en vie.

La sensation de sa sœur se serrant davantage contre son torse le détourna de cette vision. Ginny était là, sanglotant sa tête enfouie dans son cou, brisée. En une nuit tout s'était simplement brisé, tout s'était terminé.

- Ginny, il est temps de partir.

- Non, non ! On ne peut pas le laisser. Ron… On ne peut pas- on ne peut pas le laisser là !

- Dis-lui au revoir Gin'. George a besoin de rester seul avec lui et toi tu dois dormir.

La jeune fille se recula, essuya ses yeux et se pencha sur le corps glacé de son aîné pour lui embrasser le front et glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Elle murmura cinq mots, cinq petits mots qui firent une nouvelle fois fermer les yeux du plus jeune des garçons avant que dans un geste de soutien il ne déposât sa main sur l'épaule de son frère vivant, son regard se portant sur ses parents dont la douleur lui donna le tournis. Brutalement il attrapa la main de sa sœur avant qu'ils ne transplanent, quittant cette odeur de sang, cette odeur de mort.

Ce soir-là, la guerre avait pris fin. Ce soir-là Voldemort avait été vaincu. Ce soir-là Fred était mort.

Lorsque Ron passa la porte de la chambre de l'hôpital, la luminosité des néons se reflétant sur les murs blancs l'éblouit. Il mit plusieurs secondes à s'habituer puis pénétra la pièce pour aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, installant confortablement sa petite sœur déjà endormie dans ses bras. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son visage rougi de larmes, encore sale de sang et de poussière dus au combat qui s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt. Passant délicatement un linge sur ses joues, il déposa ses lèvres sur son front de manière protectrice avant de laisser son regard se poser sur les deux lits composant la pièce. La petite ride au coin de l'œil gauche de Ron se plia d'inquiétude à la vue de ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione blessée assez grièvement avait été transportée à Saint Mangouste d'urgence, mais heureusement elle se remettait bien contrairement à Harry dont l'état était encore inquiétant voir même incertain. L'épuisement, la bataille, la douleur et toutes ces années de combat avaient eu raison de son physique et alors que le corps de Jedusor était tombé mort, le survivant s'était écroulé sans forces, sans rien. Chassant l'afflux d'images lui revenant à l'esprit, il déposa Ginny sur le fauteuil avant de s'approcher du lit de la brune, glissant ses doigts sur sa peau, remettant ses cheveux en ordre, prenant sa main entre les siennes avant d'embrasser la paume.

- Hum…

- Hermione ! Je suis là, regarde-moi. Tout va bien.

- Ron…

- Shht, ne dit rien. Repose-toi.

Liant geste à la parole, le roux s'allongea sur le lit aux côtés de son amie, la prenant contre son torse pour caresser doucement ses cheveux et la bercer.

- Et Harry ? Harry il-

- On ne sait pas, mais il va s'en sortir. Il doit s'en sortir.

Hermione embrassa doucement sa nuque puis referma ses yeux pour se laisser à nouveau terrasser par le sommeil. Ron ne ferma pas les yeux, il continua juste d'apaiser Hermione tout en gardant un regard protecteur sur sa sœur et de veiller à chaque soubresaut, mouvement de paupière ou autre de son meilleur ami.

Ce fut plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard qu'il sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la cafétéria. Il avait besoin d'un bon café serré. Mais il avait surtout envie de se retrouver seul, dans un endroit vide, sans son, sans personne, sans souvenir, sans rien. Et pourtant il se contenta d'aller acheter sa boisson chaude avant de retourner devant la chambre et de se laisser glisser contre le mur du couloir. L'horloge accrochée au mur juste au dessus de sa tête laissait entendre chaque seconde passer.

Une minute, deux minutes, cinq minutes, 12 minutes, 23 minutes. Ron cligna des yeux. Combien de temps allait-il s'écouler avant que le vide de son cœur disparaisse, avant que la douleur ne vienne l'envahir et lui brouiller l'esprit au point d'hurler et de s'écrouler en larme, combien de temps ?

- Ron!

- Blaise qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Pansy est en soins, état inquiétant. Mais tu vas bien ?

- Oui moi ça va. Hermione se remet et Harry… Harry ce n'est pas ça.

- On vous a perdus de vue pendant le combat et lorsqu'on a compris que c'était terminé on l'a amené ici immédiatement.

- Comment va Draco ?

- Quelques égratignures mais ça va.

- Lorsque Pansy ira mieux, si vous voulez passer… Draco veut voir Harry.

Le noir lui sourit alors que Ron avala d'une traite son café pour se lever et retourner dans la chambre.

- Ron ? Est-ce que vous-

- Mon frère, Fred.

- Oh je… je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas-

- Je sais mais… Ron, c'est terminé.

Le roux baissa la tête avant de pénétrer la pièce où il retrouva le même calme. Les jours suivants allaient s'avérer longs mais il lui était inconcevable de retrouver le terrier et toute cette tristesse et cette douleur. Alors il s'assit simplement aux côtés de son meilleur ami, passant un linge humide sur son front en sueur avant de réchauffer ses doigts de sa main. Harry se réveillera et tout irait bien. Ça allait se passer comme ça forcément. Oui. Et lorsqu'Harry ouvrira les yeux, là tout sera terminé.

_- Weasley ! Pouvez-vous patienter quelques instants ?_

_Le roux sursauta à la demande de son professeur levant un sourcil. _

_- Qu'est ce que te veut Snape ? _

_- Bonne question. Vous m'attendez à la sortie ?_

_- Oui._

_Hermione et Harry lui sourirent de manière encourageante avant de quitter la salle de cours à la suite des autres. Rangeant ses affaires le roux releva les yeux vers son professeur de manière interrogative. _

_- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Eh bien vos notes déclinent de plus en plus, ça en devient pire que Mr Londubat. Je vous ai surpris à dormir pendant mon cours. Vous ne faites plus aucun effort, ça en devient désespérant. _

_- J'ai autre choses à penser que de bosser vos cours inutiles. _

_- Il me semble que si vous êtes recalés à mon examen l'année prochaine vous ne pourrez pas devenir Auror._

_- Je ne m'intéresse pas à l'avenir à partir du moment où je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir un. Alors je préfère ne pas faire d'efforts dans vos cours et faire en sorte d'en avoir un._

_Le roux attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte montrant ainsi à son professeur que la conversation était close et que de toute manière il n'avait rien à lui dire. Mais l'aîné le retient par le bras pour le faire se retourner. Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, surpris, et se mirent à fixer la main autour de son poignet. Un silence presque gêné s'installa alors que le contact charnel se faisait toujours. _

_- Si vous ne vous remettez pas au travail, ce ne sera plus la peine de venir à mon cours._

_- Très bien, je pourrai alors utiliser ce temps à des fins personnelles, beaucoup plus intéressantes et utiles._

_- Weasley !_

_- Pouvez-vous me lâcher maintenant ?_

_Ron se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de son professeur avant de passer la porte pour retrouver ses amis. Hors de lui face à l'attitude désinvolte de son professeur protégé par sa marque, il ne daigna rien expliquer à Harry et Hermione et se contenta de s'en aller en direction des toilettes. Reprenant sa respiration face au miroir, il fit couler l'eau glacée avant de s'asperger le visage et d'y passer son poignet. Il devait faire cesser la sensation de brûlure sur sa peau et vite. _

_- Ron ?_

_Ses yeux se relevèrent vers son reflet pour apercevoir son meilleur ami._

_- Ron ?_

Sursautant il se réveilla au bord de son lit, Harry debout devant lui, lui souriant.

- Tu ferais bien de prendre une douche, avant qu'on soit en retard pour notre premier cours de métamorphose en tant que septième année.

- Non… Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu.

- Ron allez debout.

- Hm…

- Tu ne te plaindras pas d'avoir le ventre vide le restant de la matinée hein ?

- Ça va je me lève.

Le brun se mit à rire face à la tête fatiguée et résignée de son ami, le regardant se levé un peu chancelant jusqu'à la salle de bain où il disparut pour en ressortir quelques vingtaines de minutes plus tard. Habillé et l'esprit un peu plus clair Ron sourit en embrassant le front de son ami.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Cesse de me demander ça chaque matin. Mais surtout arrête de t'inquiéter, Ron, ça fait quatre mois maintenant. Je vais bien.

- Je sais mais tu es quand même resté hospitalisé une semaine. Enfin peu importe, pour moi c'est une question naturelle. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander si tu vas bien ?

- Seulement si en retour tu me dis comment toi tu vas.

- Eh bien je vais très bien vois-tu.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

Ron sourit, frappant son meilleur ami derrière la tête avant de l'entrainer avec lui dans l'escalier pour rejoindre la brune.

- Hermione… tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais de bosser ?

- Je ne bosse pas, je vous attendais.

- T'écris quoi alors ?

- Rien.

- Tu nous caches des choses ?

- Mais non… juste des notes personnelles. On va déjeuner ?

Les deux jeunes hommes n'insistèrent pas et suivirent leur meilleure amie à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la grande salle où ils retrouvèrent leurs amis déjà installés.

- Parfois je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris d'avoir demandé à refaire ma dernière année.

- T'es pas le seul Seamus, soupira Ron en s'asseyant.

- C'est pour que vous ayez un diplôme en main et que vous ne finissiez pas à la rue sans rien.

- Et puis on ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard sur ce qui s'est passé. C'est toute notre adolescence ici.

- D'accord avec Harry.

- La même.

Tous finirent par rire doucement, se servant à manger avant de commencer une discussion sur les matchs de Quidditch à venir. Dernière année d'accord, mais ils se devaient d'emporter la coupe, comme toujours.

Marchant dans le couloir en direct de leur salle de cours, les Gryffondors discutaient. Les commentaires sur les travaux effectués dans l'école allaient bon train. Une grande salle refaite à neuf comme pour effacer les images de cadavres étendues dans la salle, les escaliers dont certaines parties avaient été détruites, et certains couloirs qui s'étaient retrouvés en ruines. L'école prenait alors un aspect plus moderne et plus accueillant, tout en gardant son image de château, de forteresse. Assez spécial, mais pas trop mal.

- Cinq Mornilles que Mc Go continue ses cours en assurant son poste de directrice ?

- Vous allez cesser de parier sur tout ? grogna la brune.

- On ne parie pas nous, c'est le délire à Seamus et Dean. se plaignit Harry.

- Je suis.

Hermione soupira face à leur attitude alors qu'ils se posaient contre un mur à la gauche de la porte et en face de la petite troupe de Serpentards. Ces derniers à leur arrivée relevèrent la tête, les saluant d'un signe de tête avant que Blaise ne s'approche, entamant la conversation.

- On ne s'est pas vu hier, au diner de répartition. Enfin on n'a pas eu le temps de se voir.

- Oui après manger on a rejoint rapidement la tour pour s'occuper des nouveaux, et le voyage nous a pas mal épuisé.

- Pareil. Vos vacances ?

- Reposantes. Début d'une nouvelle vie, sourit Harry.

- Ron ça va ?

- Je vais bien.

- Draco compte s'enfoncer dans le mur où il va venir nous dire bonjour, et prendre des nouvelles d'Harry ?

- Hermione !

- Quoi ? c'est vrai.

Sous le rire jovial du noir et le sourire amusé du roux, ils rentrèrent en cour, les joues d'Harry et de Draco, plus en retrait, prenant une jolie teinte rouge.

_Tous les élèves étaient rentrés dans la salle de cours des cachots, sauf Ron. Le roux était resté à l'extérieur adossé contre le mur, le regard planté sur le plafond. _

_- Weasley que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?_

_- Eh bien je… Est-ce que vous acceptez de me reprendre dans votre classe ?_

_- Mes cours font maintenant partie de vos occupations personnelles ?_

_- Disons qu'Harry et Hermione sont mes préoccupations._

_- Ecoutez-moi bien Weasley. Peu m'importe si vous aimez mon cours, si vous prenez plaisir à y venir, si vous faites réellement votre travail ou si Miss Granger vous le fait gracieusement, peu m'importe si vous ratez vos examens ou votre vie, tout ce que je veux c'est un minimum de respect de votre part. Je suis votre professeur, vous êtes mon élève. Vous voir ou non dans mon cours ne change en rien mon existence, alors si vous souhaitez y revenir, je ne veux plus vous y voir rattraper vos heures de sommeil. _

_Ron acquiesça, continuant de fixer son professeur dont les deux onyx si profonds laissaient entendre un tas de chose sans réellement les dire. L'échange dura plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant que les joues du plus jeune s'empourprent et qu'il ne bégaye une vague demande de prendre part au cours. Severus se contenta simplement de fermer les yeux une seconde avant de pénétrer dans sa classe, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui telle une invitation pour le plus jeune. Ron rejoint alors sa place en silence, pour s'installer aux côtés de son meilleur ami._

_- Alors ? retenue ? points en moins ? cours de soutien ?_

_- Non, rien._

_- Tu plaisantes ?_

_- Je t'explique après._

_- Hm._

_Les deux Gryffondors ouvrirent leur livre à la page demandée, le brun commençant à lire, tout comme le reste des élèves, la marche à suivre pour réaliser la potion demandée. Au bout de quelques lignes, Ron releva le regard vers son professeur qu'il surprit en train de le fixer. Ce dernier n'émit aucune réaction, il se contenta simplement de baisser les yeux, reportant son attention sur ses feuilles qu'il s'apprêtait à distribuer. _

_- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis revenu ?_

_- Parce qu'il le fallait ?_

_Ron soupira plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, résigné. Deux heures, ça passe relativement vite non ?_

_- Mr Weasley !_

Le roux ouvra brutalement les yeux, avant de se relever et de tomber nez à nez avec le visage en colère, très en colère, de son professeur de métamorphose. Evaluant la situation Ron se rendit compte que : de un, le cours était quasiment terminé, de deux, tout le monde le regardait, et de trois, il avait encore piqué des poids en cours.

- Je vous dérange peut-être ?

- Je… je suis désolé professeur.

- Désolé ? C'est le premier cours de l'année Mr Weasley, et vous commencez déjà à dormir ?

- Professeur…

- Est-ce que vous allez bien Ronald ?

- Oui… oui.

- Peu importe ce que vous faites de vos nuits, mais ne les rattrapez pas dans mon cours !

Le Gryffondor acquiesça un peu honteux avant de se lever rapidement à l'entente de la sonnette, annonçant ainsi la fin du cours. Il lui fallut à peine deux minutes pour se retrouver dehors, le vent lui fouettant le visage, alors que ses idées se remettaient doucement en place. S'asseyant sur une des marches donnant sur le parc, Ron se permit de respirer, laissant sa tête se perdre dans le ciel.

- Tu me racontes ?

- Que dalle Harry.

- Tu dors en cours et cette nuit tu as fait un cauchemar et… rien ?

- Contrecoup des vacances, simplement.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ? bien alors n'en parlons pas.

- Harry il n'y a rien à parler, je t'assure. Tu me crois ?

- Je te crois.

- Bon et avec Draco ça avance ?

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Pourquoi vous me parlez sans cesse de lui ?

- Ça va Harry… C'est tellement… comme le nez au milieu de la figure, voilà comment c'est !

- Mais- qu- Non !

Le roux éclata de rire et se releva pour retourner dans le château, suivi par son meilleur ami qui essayait de lui prouver par a + b la manière dont il détestait le Serpentard aux cheveux trop blonds et au regard trop gris.

O.O.O.O

- Tu penses qu'on devrait les pousser l'un vers l'autre ? Ça en devient désespérant là.

- Oh non, non. On serait capable d'empirer les choses. Tout à l'heure Harry a carrément essayé de me faire croire qu'il le haïssait, j'ai faillis lui rire au nez tellement il était sérieux. La manière dont il se voile la face est absolument impressionnante.

- Nous on ose à peine en parler à Draco. Il nous fait à chaque fois son regard-

- Non ? le regard ?

- Ouais… alors à chaque fois on ravale ce qu'on avait envie de lui balancer et on s'enfuit.

- Arrête, on ne s'enfuit pas !

- Blaise la dernière fois tu t'es carrément mis à courir.

- Parce que j'aime te voir me courir après, très chère Pansy.

La brune se mordit la lèvre avant de s'approcher de son petit ami pour aller l'enlacer. Lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent Ron ferma brutalement les yeux, frictionnant ses temps de ses doigts. Oublier, oublier, oublier. Lorsqu'il sentit deux mains plus fines venir lui caresser les cheveux, son sourire réapparut. En une seconde il avait attrapé sa sœur pour venir la loger dans ses bras.

- Ta première journée ?

- Je suis contente d'être de retour ici. Et toi ça a été ?

- Oui.

- Ron s'est endormi en cours.

- Hermione dit vrai ?

- J'ai piqué du nez à peine 5 minutes.

- En fait 35 minutes et- mais ça revient au même.

- Le voyage m'a juste un peu chamboulé, j'ai mal dormi et j'ai rattrapé ça ce matin. Mais peu importe.

- Est-ce que tu es-

- Non. Et toi ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

Ginny et Ron se regardèrent, eux seul comprenant leur dialogue. La première finit par sourire, sortant une lettre de sa poche qu'elle tendit à son frère.

- Papa et maman m'ont écris ce matin. Ils demandent comment tu vas, et ils disent que George va bien, de mieux en mieux même.

- Hm…

- Tu ne veux pas la lire ?

- Tu me l'as résumée.

- Tu vas leur écrire n'est-ce pas ?

- Ginny…

- Oui, d'accord, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

- Merci.

- N'oublie pas quand même, tu sais à quel point maman s'inquiète pour un rien maintenant.

- Je sais.

- Ron…

- Je vais aller voir Harry, vérifier s'il ne s'est pas noyé dans sa dépression.

Le roux se leva, embrassant le front de sa petite sœur de manière protectrice et passant sa main sur la joue de sa meilleure amie, avant de rentrer dans le château, se dirigeant, presque dans un pas de course, vers sa tour où il était sur de retrouver le survivant. Courant à présent à perdre haleine à travers les couloirs et les escaliers, le roux respirait. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques mois plutôt dans ce même espace à fuir le mal, à se battre pour sa vie, pour la vie de son meilleur ami, de sa famille, pour la liberté. De violents flashs vinrent lui envahir l'esprit, les combats, les morts, la destruction, les yeux de son frère se vidant de vie alors qu'il tombait au sol.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Ron se stoppa dans un couloir, fermant les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir pour faire face au mur contre lequel corps de son frère avait gi pendant plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne soit ramené dans la grande salle. Posant sa main sur sa poitrine, il régula sa respiration avant de s'asseoir par terre, la tête contre la face dure, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il était reparti quatre mois plutôt, il ne voyait que ça. Le passé, foutu passé.

_La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard, entrainant ainsi tous les élèves à rejoindre leur dortoir. Tous sauf un. Ron marchait à pas rapides dans les couloirs, le souffle court et les joues rougies. Apercevant le tableau de sa tour quelques mètres plus loin, il soupira de soulagement. Peut-être un peu trop tôt. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva dans un petit couloir sombre, une main ayant accroché son poignet pour le faire changer de direction. _

_- Je vous interdis de poser la main sur moi. Ne me touchez pas. _

_- Weasley, attendez. Laissez-moi-_

_- Non, non je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas vous entendre. Ne m'approchez juste plus._

_- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu-_

_- Vous êtes désolé ? Mais vous m'avez embrassé ! Vous m'avez embrassé professeur !_

_- Je sais et je suis désolé._

_Ron se recula contre le mur, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il tremblait et n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir, ses lèvres sentant encore la brulure du baiser donné quelques minutes plutôt par son aîné. Au bout de quelques instants, il finit par relever son regard, surprenant son professeur les yeux dans le vague._

_- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous ne cessez de me regarder en cours. _

_- Attendez… Non, non. N'allez pas imaginer, ne pensez pas que-_

_Snape se mit soudain à rire nerveusement, passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux noirs, avant de reprendre son sérieux et de fixer son élève dont les joues avaient pris une étrange couleur pivoine._

_- Je vous ai embrassé, c'est un fait je vous l'accorde. Mais ça ne signifie absolument pas… Merlin je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu se passer, mais ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre à votre place. Je suis votre professeur, vous êtes mon élève. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que... Vous devriez rentrer dans votre salle commune, vous coucher et oublier tout ça. _

_- J'ai une petite amie._

_- Je sais…_

_- Si elle vient à-_

_- Elle ne saura pas, personne ne viendra à le savoir, parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé._

_- Harry et Hermione, mes parents…_

_- Il ne s'est rien passé. Maintenant retournez à votre tour._

_- Ne m'approchez plus._

_Le regard de l'aîné se fit plus noir avant qu'il ne se détourne du jeune roux pour reprendre son chemin dans le couloir et commencer son tour de ronde. _

_- Weasley, j'oubliais… 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour non respect du couvre-feu._

_- Quoi mais- Vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est vous qui-_

_- Autre chose, sachez que vous me regardez tout autant que je vous observe, parce que vous êtes mon élève, simple précision. _

_Le roux ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, il était incapable de répondre quelque chose. Severus profita de ce moment de flottement pour disparaitre définitivement, laissant ainsi Ron au milieu du couloir, les mains encore tremblantes, passant et repassant sur ses lèvres presque rougies. Il finit par secouer la tête et reprit le chemin vers l'entrée de sa salle commune, en se répétant sans s'arrêter la même phrase. Il ne s'est rien passé. _

- Allez, parle, je t'écoute.

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- Ta tête de déprimé c'est pour faire genre ?

- Ron s'il te plaît…

- Il te suffit d'aller le voir et que vous vous parliez.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous êtes mis en tête que Draco et moi, on-

- Peut-être parce que vous vous bouffez du regard, ou peut-être parce qu'à la soirée chez lui vous vous êtes embrassés.

Harry gémit en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller avant de se laisser basculer en arrière. Ron rit, passant une main réconfortante dans la chevelure de son ami, avant de lui balancer à la figure son équipement de Quidditch.

- Allez viens, ça va te changer les idées et les miennes aussi.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Je me suis juste retrouver dans le mauvais couloir, expliqua Ron.

- Oh…

- J'avais l'impression que son corps était toujours là.

- T'as raison on va voler.

Le survivant glissa sa main dans celle de son ami avant de l'entrainer dans l'escalier du dortoir pour sortir de leur tour. Quoi de meilleur qu'un entrainement ? Marchant à travers le château pour rejoindre le parc, Ron se figea sur le chemin menant au terrain alors qu'une tête rousse bien trop connue lui apparaissait au milieu d'une troupe d'amis. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de s'élancer en vers le petit groupe.

- Charlie !...

Le plus jeune des deux frères se jeta sur le second, enserrant son cou et respirant l'odeur familière qui l'avait bercé toute son enfance.

- Ça va petit frère ?

- Oui mais toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais à Poudlard ?

- Votre directrice m'a demandé s'il m'était possible d'abandonner mes dragons pour remplacer Hagrid le temps de sa convalescence.

- La dernière fois tu avais refusé !

- Je sais… Je me suis dis qu'être près de la famille pendant quelque temps, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde.

- Tu restes ici alors ?

- Oui.

Ron sourit continuant de discuter avec son frère accompagné d'Harry alors que la plus jeune des Weasley arrivait en courant pour finir dans les bras de son frère. Ce dernier la serra davantage avant de la lâcher pour faire face à Hermione dont les joues rougirent brutalement.

- Hermione…

- Bon- bonjour Charlie.

Les deux s'observèrent pendant plusieurs secondes sous le regard halluciné de leurs amis, avant que Ginny ne finisse par se racler la gorge.

- Bon les garçons on va le faire cet entrainement ?

- Que- quoi ? T'es pas incluse Ginny. C'était entre Harry et moi.

- Allez, on y va. A plus tard Charlie. Herm' on se voit tout à l'heure.

- Moi, euh… je- bibliothèque. Bégaya la brune.

Hermione s'enfuit presque, resserrant sa veste autour de sa taille alors que Charlie baissait les yeux, pour reprendre son chemin vers le château après avoir donné rendez-vous à Ron, Ginny et Harry pour le diner. La rousse acquiesça et entraina son frère et le survivant vers le terrain, sentant déjà leurs questions affluer.

- Je vous ai fait un sous-entendu grotesque et vous n'avez rien compris comme d'habitude.

- Peu importe, tu me nous expliquer ? Ils se faisaient les yeux doux là ?

- Ron je te trouve de plus en plus perspicace.

- Comment se fait-il qu'on soit au courant de rien ?

- Hermione ne nous a rien dit, alors qu'on est ses meilleurs amis, j'en reviens pas !

- Mon frère en plus de ça.

- C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne vous a rien dit !

- Parce que toi tu n'es pas la sœur de Charlie ? interrogea Ron.

- Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Bien sûr…

- On peut savoir depuis quand ça dure ? Et ce qui se passe exactement ! demanda le brun.

- C'était peu après… l'enterrement de Fred. Charlie est descendu pendant la nuit manger un morceau et Hermione était dans la cuisine, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se souvient pas exactement, mais ils étaient gênés sans savoir pourquoi, Charlie a voulu attraper une pomme en même temps qu'elle et ils se sont retrouvés à s'embrasser au milieu de la cuisine avant de se retrouver dans la chambre au grenier.

- Attend… quand tu dis la chambre-

- Tu veux dire ensemble ?

- Ouais.

- Ils ont- ?

- Oui.

- Putain !

- Merde.

Un silence s'installa pendant que les deux jeunes hommes finirent de vêtir leur tenue de joueur avant de retrouver le terrain. Ginny volait déjà dans le ciel, exécutant des figures plus acrobatiques les unes que les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle piqua vers le sol pour poser pied à terre à côté d'eux.

- Ça vous dérange ? Vous trouvez qu'Hermione s'est mal comportée ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça- commença Ron.

- Juste qu'on s'y attendait pas. Enfin pour ma part. J'aurais aimé qu'elle nous en parle. J'imagine que ça a dû pas mal la chambouler.

- C'est peu de le dire.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? demanda la rousse.

- Ils sont ensemble ou c'était comme ça ?

- C'est-à-dire qu'ils n'en ont pas reparlé. Le lendemain il y a eu pas mal de chamboulements avec la naissance du bébé de Tonks, et Charlie a été rappelé en urgence en Roumanie. Ils ne se sont pas parlés, pas dit au revoir. Rien quoi.

- Rien jusque là ?

- Oui.

- Faut vraiment que je joue.

Harry partit rapidement dans les airs après avoir lâché son vif d'or, alors que Ron allait se positionner devant ses buts, bloquant les attaques de sa petite sœur. Le sujet ne fut plus abordé de l'après-midi, chacun vacant à son poste pour essayer de ne pas repenser à tout ça et à ses propres souvenirs. Oui, c'était plutôt cela.

_Lorsque Ron passa la porte de la salle de classe de potions, ses joues avaient déjà pris une couleur vive alors que ses yeux fixaient le sol. C'était le premier cours depuis son altercation avec son professeur pendant laquelle Severus l'avait embrassé. N'osant même pas le regarder, le roux avait passé le cours entier les yeux plongés dans son bouquin, sur son parchemin ou bien dans son chaudron. Les deux heures s'étaient passées ainsi, et heureusement relativement vite. Alors quand la sonnerie retentit, ce fut avec empressement qu'il ramassa ses affaires et suivit son meilleur ami à travers la salle._

_- Mr Weasley, est-ce que je peux vous parler ?_

_Ron se figea à la porte, et face aux regards interrogatifs de ses amis, il fit simplement un geste qui signifiait qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, avant de se retourner vers son professeur, fermant la porte derrière lui. Les yeux sombres le scrutaient, hésitant entre commencer à parler ou laisser le plus jeune s'en charger. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence à se fixer, Snape capitula. _

_- Hm… comment allez-vous ?_

_- Pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Parce que vous avez gardé votre regard sur votre bureau pendant les deux heures de cours._

_- Et alors ?_

_Le potioniste s'approcha, se postant à quelques centimètres de son élève, et s'assit sur une table face à lui. _

_- Weasley… _

_- Non, non, ne recommencez pas._

_- Je vous ai dit-_

_- Vous êtes désolé, je sais. _

_- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. _

_- Quand je- avec ma petite amie… putain._

_- Comment ça ? Je vous ai dit d'oublier. Il ne s'est rien passé !_

_- Vous croyez que c'est si simple ? Vous êtes mon professeur… je vous vois tous les jours, et à chaque fois j'ai l'impression que vous allez- que vous allez recommencer. _

_Severus se releva allant se poser cette fois juste à côté de son élève._

_- Ron écoutez…_

_Le roux sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, se retournant vivement vers son aîné. Ne s'attendant pas à le voir aussi près, il se mit à rougir alors que ses yeux fixaient ceux de son vis-à-vis. _

_- J'ai corrigé votre devoir d'hier. _

_- Ah ?_

_- C'est mieux. Je ne vais pas dire exceptionnel, et c'est sûrement loin du niveau de Granger ou de Draco mais c'est correct._

_- Bien, d'accord. _

_- Vous savez je peux- je pourrais vous expliquer de nouveau certaines choses si vous le désirez. _

_- Est-ce que- vous voulez vous rattraper ou vous souhaitez simplement vous rapprocher de moi ?_

_L'ancien espion éclata d'un rire nerveux, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de se relever pour se mettre dos à son élève._

_- Vous devriez rejoindre vos amis. _

_- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !_

_- Vous désirez réellement le savoir ?_

_- Professeur…_

_- Vous allez finir par être en retard pour votre prochain cours. _

_Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que Ron n'attrape son sac sortant sans un mot du cachot pour aller retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis l'attendant à la porte de la salle de métamorphose. Les questions ne tardèrent pas à fuser, auxquelles le roux était incapable de répondre, sa tête encore dans la salle de potion se souvenant du regard sombre._

- T'as l'air épuisé Ron.

Ron releva sa tête vers son meilleur ami avant de se rallonger à ses côtés et de se loger contre lui.

- C'est peut-être ce trop grand calme qui m'épuise.

Le brun se mit à rire doucement avant d'embrasser le front de son ami.

- Tu sais quand est-ce qu'on a Potions ? demanda le roux.

- Demain après-midi il me semble.

- D'accord.

- Ça va être bizarre de revoir Snape, le héros de guerre. Je crois que j'irai lui parler, m'excuser et le remercier aussi.

Ron se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami, s'installant confortablement sur le lit, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond. Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question déjà ? Merde.

- En tout cas il ne cherche pas la gloire. On n'a pas entendu parler de lui de toutes les vacances, et on ne l'a pas encore aperçu au château.

- Ouais…

- Bizarre quand même.

- Il ne s'est jamais trop montré.

- D'habitude il est quand même présent au diner de répartition.

- Hm...

Ron ferma les yeux avant que le brun ne rabatte les couvertures sur eux, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Le roux lui sourit, passant doucement sa main sous son menton avant de fermer ses yeux pour essayer de dormir quelques heures.

Le lendemain les deux amis se réveillèrent en retard, et ce fut essoufflés qu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle se joignant à leurs amis déjà installés. Ginny parlait à l'oreille d'Hermione qui, elle, gardait ses yeux fixés sur son grimoire, alors qu'à la table des professeurs Charlie ne la fixait pas discrètement du tout. Le roux et le brun s'installèrent en face des deux filles, les saluant avant que Ron ne jette un discret coup d'œil aux côtés de son frère. Non, Snape n'était toujours pas là.

- Ça va Herm' ?

- Qu-quoi ? hm… oui et vous ?

- Normal, Ron a beaucoup bougé…

- Vous avez encore dormi ensemble ! se scandalisa sa sœur.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si Draco savait ça, il n'apprécierait peut-être pas.

- Est-ce que je te dis quelque chose quand tu retrouves Neville dans la salle sur demande ?

La rousse sursauta en ouvrant de grands yeux face à la réplique de son frère avant de rougir brutalement.

- Harry et moi sommes amis, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- Je suis d'accord, rajouta le brun.

Hermione sourit face à leurs deux amis, avant de refermer son livre et de finir son jus d'orange.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Salut Charlie.

- Ta sœur me soûle.

- Je ta rappelle que je suis également ta sœur Ronald.

- Bonjour Hermione…

Alors que le frère et la sœur s'engueulaient, ils se turent rapidement provoquant ainsi un silence gênant sur leur coin de table. Hermione, figée et le rouge aux joues, bégaya un timide bonjour avant de se lever pour ramasser ses affaires.

- Hermione… Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler ?

- On- on va être en retard en botanique. Plus… plus tard.

La brune s'enfuit, sortant de la salle suivis d'Harry et de Ron qui chacun abordait un regard désolé.

- 'Mione…

- Non, non je ne veux pas en parler avec vous.

- Charlie, d'accord c'est mon frère, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je pense que vous pourriez-

- Ron s'il te plaît… J'ai déjà assez honte comme ça, alors en plus d'en discuter ensemble, non quoi.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Vraiment ?

- Arrête d'insister Ron.

- Hermione…

Harry avait dit le mot de trop. La brune se dégagea de leur poigne violemment avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu du chemin à quelques mètres de la serre.

- Vous voulez savoir, réellement ? Je suis amoureuse de Charlie. Tu comprends Ron ? ça fait des mois déjà. Mais comme une conne que je suis, je fais les choses à l'envers. On a couché ensemble. Comme ça, sans rien calculer. C'était juste- putain… Mais le lendemain il était parti. Alors oui je me sens vraiment conne, j'ai honte de m'être fait avoir comme ça, d'avoir craqué. Maintenant je ne veux plus en parler, c'est du passé, c'était une erreur. Juste oublier vous voyez ?

- Peut-être que Charlie-

- Non Ron. Ton frère a sa vie en Roumanie, il a ses dragons, et il ne m'aime pas, lui. Alors non… ne dit plus rien.

Les deux amis ne dirent plus rien, suivant la jeune fille pour prendre place parmi les autres élèves, Harry affichant un demi-sourire à la vue du blond rigolant avec Blaise.

_Ron était accoudé à une fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie. Il faisait nuit noire, la pleine lune éclairant quand même agréablement le parc. Une de ses mains passa dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se mit à fermer les yeux, profitant de la fraicheur et du calme de ce moment. Au bout de quelques instants, il les rouvrit et se mit à fixer chaque recoin du parc. Demain, il quittait Poudlard, c'était la fin de l'année. Il quittait Poudlard et il ne reviendrait sûrement pas pour la rentrée. Merde il quittait le château, sa deuxième maison. _

_- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de vous voir ici ?_

_Ron sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son professeur toujours habillé de noir, ses cheveux couleur corbeau tombant sur ses épaules alors que ses yeux sombres le fixaient. Snape s'approcha venant se poser aux côtés de son élève, regardant à son tour le paysage au dehors. _

_- Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve ici. _

_- Vous êtes censé être dans votre dortoir à finir votre valise, ou dormir. _

_- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. _

_Les deux protagonistes se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se regardant sans parler. C'était vrai, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ici tous les deux. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ils s'échangeaient quelques mots, mais se contentaient surtout de se regarder, pendant plusieurs minutes voir parfois heures._

_- Vous ne profitez pas de Lavande avant votre départ en vacances ?_

_Le roux rit, baissant le regard presque gêné._

_- Suis-je bête, vous allez sûrement vous voir durant ces deux mois et puis vous vous retrouverez à la rentrée. _

_Ron se retourna vers l'extérieur, crispant ses doigts sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de sourire à la vue du terrain de Quidditch. Trop de souvenirs._

_- Vous allez revenir n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Bien sûr Professeur._

_- Je ne plaisante pas Weasley. Il faut que vous reveniez à Poudlard, votre sécurité en dépend. _

_- Non mais… putain- vous pensez qu'on va attendre sagement ici qu'il décide d'attaquer, sans se préparer, sans rien faire pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir ?_

_- En dehors de ces murs, il vous trouvera !_

_- Si on reste ici, il n'aura même pas besoin de chercher._

_Ron s'était écarté de la fenêtre et se dirigeait vers la porte, mais ce fut sans grand étonnement qu'il sentit la main de Snape se resserrer autour de son poignet. _

_- Revenez…_

_Le Gryffondor baissa la tête, fermant les yeux au toucher de son aîné. Doucement, il se dégagea, glissant ses doigts sur la brûlure autour de son poignet avant de passer la porte. Il marchait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il respirait sans vraiment en avoir la sensation, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur d'un couloir sans vraiment comprendre. Les yeux sombres de son professeur accrochant son regard alors qu'il retenait sa respiration. La seconde d'après, et comme dans un vieux souvenir, les lèvres de Severus se retrouvèrent sur celles de Ron. L'aîné embrassait le plus jeune, ses mains encadrant le visage du roux dont les yeux s'étaient fermés sans qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention. Leurs lèvres se goûtaient doucement, liant la timidité du Gryffondor au désir du Serpentard. Mais brutalement, Ron se rendit compte de la situation, et il se recula en ouvrant des yeux horrifiés, alors qu'il bégayait certaines choses, pour essayer de trouver une explication, une excuse, quelque chose à dire. Severus passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et essaya de s'excuser, en vain._

_- Je vais- Je-_

_- Ron… Ron attendez s'il vous plait._

_Mais Ron reculait perdu, regardant une dernière fois son professeur avant de repartir rapidement vers sa maison. Ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration était irrégulière et il était bien incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce second baiser reçu quelques secondes plutôt._

Ron rouvrit les yeux sur la table des Gryffondors. Ses doigts passèrent instinctivement sur ses lèvres avant de soupirer. L'heure d'après il avait potion. Harry, Seamus et Dean riaient aux éclats se remémorant des souvenirs des années précédentes, des années révolues. Ron sourit avant de se lever, accompagné du reste de ses amis pour sortir de la grande salle. Rapidement ils rejoignirent les cachots où la classe des Serpentards attendait déjà.

- J'avais presque oublié la peur que ça faisait d'attendre Snape, soupira Neville.

- La guerre est passée Nev', je suis sûr qu'il sera plus aimable.

- Parle pour vous Blaise. Des Serpentards, il ne peut que vous parler gentiment…

Le noir sourit avant d'embrasser sa petite amie. Hermione sourit à cette vision alors qu'Harry se mordait les lèvres tout fixant d'un œil discret le blond plus en retrait. Voyant le manège, Ron poussa sans discrétion son meilleur ami, qui se retrouva devant le blond, le rouge aux joues.

- Sa- Salut Draco.

- Harry ?

- Tu vas… bien ?

- Euh oui.

- D'accord.

Leurs amis soupirèrent face à cette vision déprimante, jamais ces deux-là n'avaient été aussi timides. De un parce que ce n'était pas leur genre, et de deux parce que par le passé ils se détestaient. Mais depuis qu'autre chose était né entre eux, la situation était devenue désespérante.

- Je vais sûrement paraître ridicule voire totalement stupide. Tu vas rire beaucoup, je pense même et hum… Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain… ensemble. Enfin tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, tu as peut-être autre chose de- enfin tu vois. Je dis ça comme ça, et-

- Harry, je… Théo m'a déjà proposé ce matin. Et je, j'ai accepté.

- Oh…

- Je suis désolé, je-

- Laisse, ce n'est pas grave.

La sonnerie retentit mettant fin à leur conversation et Harry en profita pour rentrer rapidement dans la salle, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis qui s'installèrent à côté de lui.

- Harry…

- Non. Vous aviez tort, j'avais raison. Ça s'arrête là.

La conversation ne put de toute manière pas continuer, car l'entrée d'un adulte se fit dans la seconde suivante. Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers cet étranger, regard interrogatif et questions aux bords des lèvres. Ron ferma un instant les yeux avant de reporter son regard sur le nouveau. Ce n'était pas Snape et ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

- Bonjour à tous. Je me présente, John Dawlish, je suis votre nouveau professeur de potion. Je remplace Severus Snape. Vous devez surement me connaître, j'ai écrit plusieurs livres qui ont eu un succès fou et j'ai eu un poste au Ministère de la Magie, mais Minerva m'a demandé en urgence de venir remplacer votre ancien professeur. Etant une amie de longue date, j'ai tout de suite accepté-

Ron décrocha de son discours trop personnel et totalement inintéressant, et se retourna vers ses meilleurs amis.

- C'est quoi le délire ? murmura le brun.

- Pourquoi Snape n'est pas là ?

- Je ne comprends pas, il devrait être ici. Pourquoi aurait-il abandonné Poudlard, sa classe, ses appartements ? Les cours, ce sont toute sa vie.

Hermione interrogea le banc des Serpentards où Blaise, Pansy et Draco étaient assis. Mais la surprise et l'interrogation qui se lisaient sur le visage de ce dernier, indiquaient à quel point il n'était au courant de rien.

- Il ressemble à Lockhart.

- Un cousin ?

- Pourquoi pas un frère, il a la même façon de parler, de se lancer des fleurs et de s'aimer.

- Dites-moi que je rêve, ça va être pire que les voltages de robes noires de Snape.

- Ron t'en penses quoi, tu n'as rien dit ?

- J'en pense rien, je m'en fous.

Les deux heures passèrent ainsi, le nouveau professeur parlant sans cesse, sans jamais s'arrêter. Parlant de lui, encore de lui, toujours de lui. A la sonnerie, les jeunes se ruèrent hors de la classe. La petite troupe de Gryffondors retrouvant celle de Serpentards.

- Draco qu'est ce que-

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Severus de toutes les vacances mais je ne me suis pas inquiété. Il est toujours très solitaire. Mais je ne pensais pas… Merde je ne comprends pas…

- Ça va être une catastrophe, soupira Hermione.

- C'est sûr que Snape était peut-être ce qu'il était mais ça a toujours été le meilleur en potion.

- Je vais lui envoyer un hibou, dans le pire des cas j'aurai une réponse demain matin.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de se séparer pour leur dernier cours. La nouvelle de l'absence de Snape avait fait le tour de l'école, c'est pourquoi au diner tout le monde en parlait. La curiosité de certains les poussait à aborder le nouveau professeur alors que les autres se contentaient de le fixer de loin.

- Harry on y va ? demanda Ron.

- Je n'ai pas fini de manger.

- Amène-toi.

Ron fit un signe de tête à son meilleur ami qui se retourna de l'autre côté pour apercevoir Charlie derrière Hermione. Ouvrant les yeux de compréhension, Harry se leva brutalement en emportant un fruit avant de suivre son meilleur ami en dehors de la grande salle. La brune eut à peine le temps de se poser des questions sur leur fuite brutale que Charlie s'était déjà assis à côté d'elle, et la regardait sérieusement.

- On n'aurait peut-être pas dû les laisser seuls.

- Elle le fuira tout le temps de toute manière. C'était l'occasion rêvée.

- T'as sûrement raison… Bon on se fait une partie d'échecs ?

- Je vais aller me coucher.

- Déjà ?

- Ouais, je suis crevé.

- Ron…

Mais le roux avait déjà monté les escaliers du dortoir, laissant son ami au coin du feu. Harry ne comprit pas mais ne chercha pas longtemps, alors que Seamus et Dean lui proposait une partie de poker.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction que j'ai écrite il y a quelques mois. Un SSRW comme vous avez pu le constater.  
>Je ne pense pas que j'aurais beaucoup de fan pour ce couple, mais peu importe, j'avais envie de la poster.<strong>

**Merci Nyonoshii comme toujours :)**


	2. Et ta voix dans ma tête

_Ron venait de s'endormir. La journée avait été épuisante. Les trois amis avaient marché jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche à travers le pays, avant de trouver un endroit tranquille pour en faire leur campement à la tombée de la nuit. Harry avait pris le premier tour de garde, laissant le roux et la brune seuls dans la tente. Ron portant le médaillon autour du cou, avait veillé sur la jeune femme, encore toute chamboulée de ce qu'elle avait dû faire à ses parents, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et s'était ensuite couché. Le sommeil avait eu du mal à venir l'assaillir, mais malgré tout il était venu et l'avait emporté brutalement. _

_- Ron ?_

_Le Gryffondor se retourna dans son lit, grognant contre lui-même, alors que ses yeux restaient fermés._

_- Ron…_

_Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'il continuait de se tourner et retourner dans les draps sur son matelas, sa tête s'enfonçant davantage dans son oreiller. _

_- Ron, c'est moi…_

_- Je-Severus ?_

_- Oui-_

_- Mais qu'est ce que… comment vous- Je me suis endormi et…_

_- Vous dormez toujours, je me suis juste introduit dans votre esprit. _

_- Pardon ?_

_- De la même manière que Voldemort le fait avec Potter._

_Ron, les yeux toujours clos, passa instinctivement sa main sur le médaillon avant d'agripper plus fortement le drap. _

_- Ron, est-ce que Potter va bien ?_

_- Oui, pour l'instant..._

_- Et vous… toi ? Ron… toi, comment tu vas ? Comment te sens-tu ?_

_- Severus…_

_- Dis-moi simplement que tu vas bien._

_- Je vais bien._

_- Faites attention à vous._

_- Quoi ? Non, Severus attendez ! Sev-_

_Ron s'était réveillé en hurlant dans la tente. Il avait couru à l'extérieur, bousculant Harry au passage avant de respirer l'air glacial du matin un grand coup. Ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'il avait encore l'impression d'entendre la voix de son professeur dans sa tête. Il porta sa main à son cœur, calmant sa respiration, avant que son meilleur ami ne se jette presque sur lui, cherchant à savoir s'il allait bien._

_- Donne-moi le médaillon, c'est à mon tour de le porter._

_- Non, tu n'es pas obligé. _

_- Ron donne le moi avant de devenir complètement dingue ! Maintenant !_

_Sous le regard insistant de son meilleur ami, Ron enleva la chaine et la tendit à Harry qui la mit la seconde suivante. La brune sortit de la tente, alertée par les cris. Ron leva sa main dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant avant d'embrasser le front d'Hermione, et de passer la main dans les cheveux d'Harry. Tout allait bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. _

Ron se réveilla, transpirant au milieu de son lit. Harry, à ses côtés, lui tenait la main alors que sa tête reposait sur le matelas et qu'il dormait toujours. Le roux passa une main sur son visage, fermant les yeux puis les rouvrant, avant de se lever.

- Ron !

- Salut Harry…

- Ça va ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Non tu ne peux pas me dire oui. Tu as hurlé en pleine nuit. Tu tremblais. T'arrêtais pas de-

- Harry je vais bien. Un simple cauchemar d'accord ?

- Ça recommence ?

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Avant que son ami lui pose une nouvelle question, Ron s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour s'engouffrer dans la douche, où il laissa l'eau brûlante venir lui rougir la peau et lui changer les idées. Un de ses bras se tendit pour s'appuyer contre le mur en pavés blancs, alors qu'il se mettait à respirer fortement. Puis il finit par s'asseoir, sa tête partant en arrière. Il ne devait pas y penser, et pourtant à chaque fois qu'il passait la porte de la salle de classe, il avait l'impression que tout revenait lui bouffer le cerveau. Prenant, étouffant. Il ne supportait plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard il ressortit prêt pour rejoindre ses meilleurs amis dans la salle commune.

- Harry m'a parlé. Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, Ron.

- Bonjour quand même…

- Parle-en !

- Mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Vous n'en faites jamais ? Merde.

- Ron…

- Est-ce que je te parle de Charlie ? Est-ce que je te dis que je te trouve absolument stupide de lui résister parce que tu es terrorisée ?

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? que Fred est là, qu'il me sourit, que ses yeux bleus sont brillants, comme l'étaient ceux de George avant, qu'il reste simplement à me regarder, qu'il semble heureux ? Il me sourit Hermione.

Hermione et Harry ne dirent plus un mot. Les yeux de la brune se remplirent de larmes, alors que ceux de Ron se fermèrent. Finalement il se détourna et commença à prendre le chemin de la sortie.

- On va en cours ?

Son meilleur ami lui sourit et lui emboîta le pas. Une petite blague plus tard la bonne humeur était de nouveau au rendez-vous. Ron serrait les points. Il avait menti à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'avait pas rêvé de son frère, non, il arrivait à peine à penser à lui depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était comme s'il l'avait effacé de sa mémoire. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à lui.

- Alors ? demanda Ron.

- Potions, toute la matinée, répondit Hermione.

- Non, non je ne peux plus. Je ne peux pas.

- Tu crois que moi je peux, Harry ?

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux de dépit avant de rejoindre le groupe de Serpentards.

- Vous avez l'air aussi enthousiaste que nous ?

- T'imagines même pas.

- Et non Granger, toujours aucune nouvelle de Severus.

- Mais pourquoi il-

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Après quelques minutes à soumettre des hypothèses sur l'absence de leur ancien professeur, toute la bande rentra en cours en fronçant déjà les sourcils face à cet imposteur de potioniste. Deux mois déjà qu'il leur faisait cours, deux mois que les élèves piétinaient et n'apprenaient rien. Deux mois que tout le monde se plaignait, que Draco continuait d'écrire à son parrain sans avoir de nouvelles. Deux mois que seul Ron ne se disait rien, suivant les cours, essayant de comprendre.

Ron ne disait rien, oui, mais il encaissait. Inspirant, expirant. Ses yeux se fermaient à maintes et maintes reprises comme s'il espérait voir apparaitre autre chose, mais chaque fois un éclat de tristesse transperçait ses pupilles avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur son parchemin.

A la fin des quatre heures, ce fut avec un grand soulagement que toute la classe sortit pour se diriger d'un pas pressant vers la grande salle pour manger. Mais alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers leur table respective Ron se fit arrêter à la porte par son frère aîné tout sourire.

- On peut manger ensemble ?

- Eh bien je- je ne sais pas.

- Ça te dérange ?

- Non…

Le roux suivit alors Charlie sur un bout de table un peu à l'écart avant qu'il ne s'installe en face de lui, attrapant une assiette pour commencer à se servir.

- Bill est peut-être l'aîné, mais je suis le second, et j'ai toujours essayé de prendre soin de toi même si avec notre différence d'âge on a jamais pu réellement avoir cette complicité de frères.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu me fais peur.

- Ce que je veux te dire c'est que malgré tout ça je suis ton frère. Je te connais par cœur.

- Charlie…

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le sais, je le vois dans tes yeux, dans ta manière d'agir. Ça fait un moment déjà. Je m'en suis rendu compte après l'enterrement de Fred, tu n'es pas resté parmi nous, tu es allé te coucher.

- Arrête de parler de ça, arrête !

- Tu fuis la famille Ron. C'est pas normal tu le sais ça ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Tu sais que non ! Parle-moi en, je t'écoute, je ne dis rien.

- Charlie, non je-

- Raconte-moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux par rapport à Hermione ? Je pensais tellement… S'il te plaît Ron, je suis ton frère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me parles d'Hermione ? Tout ce que je pense, c'est que vous êtes stupides de ne toujours pas être ensemble.

- Ron ! C'est quoi alors ?

- Tu sais quoi, je n'ai même pas faim. J'y vais.

- Attends, Ron !

Mais le plus jeune avait déjà quitté la table, partant sous le regard surpris des ses amis attablés un peu plus loin. Harry se leva, désireux d'aller le retrouver pour lui parler, mais c'était sans compter le bras de sa meilleure amie le retenant.

- Plus tard. Laisse-lui le temps de redescendre.

Harry hocha la tête, se rasseyant, alors que Ron courait déjà dans les couloirs du château, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de retrouver la vue de la tour d'astronomie, et ses souvenirs avec. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son profil appuyé contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre alors qu'il laissait ses jambes tomber dans le vide. Ses yeux se mirent à fixer le terrain devant lui avec l'impression de se retrouver un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Il n'était pas là. Pas là, pas là. Ce n'était pas grave après tout. Oui, ce n'était pas grave, et la douleur dans sa poitrine n'était due qu'à la nouvelle vie qu'il était en train de construire. Il n'était pas là, et ce n'était pas important, vraiment pas.

_Lorsque la nuit était tombée, Ron s'était rué au lit n'attendant même pas qu'Harry s'endorme alors qu'Hermione s'installait devant l'entrée de la tente, livre en mains pour tenir la garde toute la nuit. Le roux avait enfoui sa tête sous les couvertures, cherchant le sommeil qui avait tardé à venir mais qui était quand même arrivé. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'apaisement et sa respiration avait fini par se régulariser tout autant que les battements de son cœur._

_Quelques minutes plus tard il s'était retrouvé dans un petit salon, assis sur un fauteuil en velours vert au coin du feu crépitant alors qu'un sofa vide lui faisait face, et qu'au milieu des deux une petite table était recouverte d'une tasse de thé fumante et de petites gâteaux faits maison. Un sourire étira ses lèvres face à ce décor, une nouvelle fois, chaleureux. C'était la troisième ou peut-être quatrième fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un endroit différent avant que la voix de son professeur ne se fasse entendre. A chaque fois son cœur s'accélérait un peu plus et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire davantage. Il s'empressait de toujours aller se coucher pour retrouver cette sensation et la voix de Snape. Alors lorsqu'il découvrit l'endroit cette nuit-là, il se sentit tout de suite heureux parce que ça faisait bien un mois qu'il n'avait plus eu de rêves de ce genre. _

_- Professeur ?_

_Seul le silence lui répondit, et c'est avec une grande panique qu'il se mit à regarder autour de lui, le cherchant du regard alors qu'il n'apercevait rien. Etait-ce cette fois qu'un simple rêve ?_

_- Severus ?_

_- Je suis là Ron. _

_Un soupir de soulagement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, et il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir, espérant le voir assis dans le canapé en face de lui. _

_- Comment va Potter ?_

_- Il va bien, répondit durement le roux._

_Ron serra les poings, avant de se lever pour faire face à la cheminée. Une vive tension émana de son corps pour se propager dans l'atmosphère. _

_- Ron, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? _

_- Pourquoi c'est dans ma tête que vous vous introduisez ? Allez donc dans celle d'Harry si vous désirez savoir s'il va bien. _

_- Oh…_

_- Comment ça oh ?_

_- Je ne t'embêterai plus si c'est cela que tu désires._

_- Quoi ? Non, non. _

_Le silence devient plus agréable alors que l'humeur de Ron s'apaisait pour reprendre le bonheur qui l'avait animé un peu plus tôt. _

_- Si je te demande si Harry va bien c'est simplement parce qu'il est le dernier espoir pour nous sortir de là. Enfin… Toi, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Je vais bien._

_- Bien._

_- Severus, pourquoi je ne peux jamais vous voir ?_

_- Parce que c'est mieux ainsi. Si je venais à m'asseoir en face de toi…_

_- Vous ?_

_- Peu importe._

_- Est-ce que tout va bien pour vous ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Essaie simplement de rester en vie c'est tout ce que je te demande. _

_Ron sourit, se levant pour aller s'allonger sur le canapé juste en face. Sa tête se posa sur l'accoudoir alors qu'il allongeait ses jambes tout le long, laissant ses pieds, découvert de chaussures, reposer sur l'autre accoudoir à l'opposé. _

_- Tu as l'air épuisé. _

_- Non, je suis bien, c'est tout. _

_- Ron…_

_- Vous devez y aller c'est ça ?_

_- Oui._

_Fermant les yeux un peu plus forts, Ron se recroquevilla sur le canapé enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. _

_- Fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît._

_Au moment où Ron allait répondre, il sentit une main passer délicatement dans ses cheveux. Alors il ouvrit brutalement les yeux cherchant Severus du regard mais il rencontra simplement la toile de la tente qui l'abritait. Son souffle était court et il dut sortir rapidement de l'abri pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Harry était déjà debout, discutant avec Hermione un peu plus loin. Ron inspira puis expira fortement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ça en devenait insupportable. Cette douleur grandissant dans sa poitrine. Ça faisait mal, et c'était en même temps trop agréable. La voix de Severus partout dans sa tête, et son toucher qu'il avait l'impression de sentir partout sur son corps. Insupportable, insupportable…_

Lorsque Ron pénétra le dortoir, Harry était assis sur son lit, son regardant fixé sur la porte donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il l'attendait. Pas spécialement une impression. Le roux eut à peine le temps de se déshabiller pour rester en simple boxer que son meilleur ami lui avait déjà sauté dessus, prenant place contre lui. Il se mit sur le dos, les bras repliés sous sa tête en se mettant à fixer le plafond. Ron s'assit à côté de lui, surpris, laissant ses doigts glisser sur la peau de son ventre, lui créant ainsi d'agréables frissons.

- Tu as raison, tu as toujours eu raison de toute façon.

- Pardon ? tiqua Ron.

- Tu sais le jour où je t'ai rencontré, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'on serait si proche. Je veux dire, j'étais terrorisé, t'étais dans ce foutu wagon à manger comme à ton habitude, on a discuté et je me souviens exactement la tête que tu as fais en voyant ma cicatrice. C'est plusieurs heures plus tard que j'ai su. Tu avais ce truc, cette gentillesse, cet humour. Et puis tes yeux, si purs, si bleus. A chaque fois que je les voyais, je savais pourquoi j'étais là. Tu me souriais, tu me souris toujours. T'es pas mon meilleur ami Ron, c'est tellement plus que ça.

- Harry…

- Alors oui tu as raison, parce que tu me connais par cœur c'est comme ça. Je suis amoureux de Draco, je suis même dingue de lui, et ça me prend les tripes à chaque fois de le voir si loin de moi et si près pourtant. J'ai envie de tout lui dire. Mais je suis absolument terrorisé, j'ai peur parce que je sais pas ce que je ferais s'il venait à me dire non. Des fois je suis obligé de m'éloigner, de me forcer à ne pas le regarder, tellement j'ai envie de lui, de l'embrasser, de le caresser. Sa peau contre la mienne, ses lèvres, son odeur, ses mains, ses yeux. Je le veux, je te jure, je le veux tellement. Je l'aime et c'est même pire que ça. Alors oui, tu as raison, vous avez tous raison.

Ron lui sourit et laissa glisser une de ses mains sur sa hanche y traçant des cercles invisibles du bout de ses doigts. Harry soupira fermant les yeux avant d'attraper le poignet de son ami pour l'entrainer sur son corps. Les yeux trop bleus se retrouvèrent dans ceux trop verts avant que leurs visions ne deviennent trop floues et que leurs lèvres ne se scellent. Doucement, timidement. Comme quelque chose d'inattendu, d'inhabituel, de surréaliste, de beaucoup trop bon. Le corps de Ron surplomba celui de son vis-à-vis, se positionnant à califourchon sur lui alors que ses mains s'aventuraient dans la chevelure brune. Harry gémit un peu plus fort. Son auquel le roux répondit avant de sursauter et de se reculer violemment.

- Putain de merde…

- Ron, je suis désolé, je-

Ron inspira fortement en s'asseyant à l'opposé du survivant, avant de le regarder de nouveau.

- Ok. Il ne s'est rien passé. Tu aimes Draco, et tu ne m'intéresses pas. Donc aucun problème, on oublie ça. Tout va très bien. Nous sommes amis, meilleurs amis qui plus est. Voire frères carrément. Alors tout va bien !

- Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

- On ne va pas en faire un drame. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

- Je sais mais- Désolé. Je n'aimerais pas que tu penses que... Parce que j'aime Draco. Je ne voudrais pas te briser le cœur.

Le brun se mit à rire entrainant le roux avec lui avant qu'ils ne se sourient amicalement et que Ron vienne embrasser le front de son vis-à-vis.

- Ça va faire plusieurs mois que j'ai touché personne. J'ai besoin de contact charnel.

- Quel vocabulaire Harry.

- Je suis en manque.

- Ah, je te reconnais là.

- Depuis quand tu es gay ?

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai embrassé, d'accord, mais tu m'as répondu. T'as même gémi.

- J'ai pas gémi !

- Ron…

- Tu ne m'intéresses pas.

- Tant mieux, toi non plus. Mais le « tu ne m'intéresses pas » signifie qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry fixa son ami d'un air sérieux alors que le visage de Ron se ferma, et il se leva brutalement pour retrouver son lit.

- Ron, tu fais quoi là ?

- Ça ne se voit pas, je vais dormir.

- Mais… tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Ecoute Harry, tout ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait très plaisir. Je veux dire, je pense la même chose pour toi et tu le sais. Je suis content que tu aies enfin compris, que tu te sois enfin avoué tes sentiments pour ce serpent aux cheveux blonds. Mais le donnant-donnant ne marche pas avec moi. Si tu pensais tout me dire et qu'en échange je te raconterais certaines choses, tu te goures. Alors tu pourras dire à toute la bande que ça n'a pas marché, parce que de un. Je n'a rien à vous raconter. Et de deux. Même s'il y avait quelque chose je ne vous en parlerais pas. Maintenant bonne nuit.

- Ron…

- J'ai dit bonne nuit.

Ron s'enfonça brutalement sous les couvertures, oubliant la présence de son meilleur ami à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas penser à toutes les questions qu'Harry lui mettait en tête. Il voulait que sa tête reste vide, qu'elle reste vide. Sans rien dedans, sans personne.

_Quatre jours que Ron n'avait pris aucun tour de garde prétextant n'importe quoi. Il se précipitait sur son lit de camp rabattant les couvertures sur son corps à peine dévêtu. La minute suivante il avait les yeux fermés et se forçaient à les garder clos jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne l'emporter. Ce soir-là Morphée ne l'avait pas accueilli de bonne heure, et il s'était tourné et retourné dans ses draps des dizaines et dizaines de fois. Parfois ses yeux se rouvraient tombant sur la lumière émise par le feu qui filtrait à travers la petite ouverture de la tente. Ses yeux se mirent à fixer la flamme, se concentrant sur le bruit du vent au dehors avant de laisser sa respiration se régulariser. _

_Très vite il retrouva la pièce habituelle. Le canapé entouré de ses deux fauteuils, la cheminée allumée éclairant le tout. Tellement simple et pourtant il s'y sentait beaucoup trop bien. Ron s'allongea comme à son habitude, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'accoudoir et ses yeux fixer le plafond. Instinctivement il se mit à compter les secondes le séparant de l'entente de la voix de son professeur. 1 seconde, 10 secondes, 23 secondes, 38 secondes, 50 sec-_

_- Ron._

_- Enfin…_

_Le roux se releva s'asseyant correctement sur le sofa avant de regarder autour de lui. Enervé il soupira de ne pas le voir une nouvelle fois en face de lui._

_- Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui toujours et toi ? Tu t'en sors ?_

_- Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'en faire pour moi._

_- Mais tu ne me dis rien, jamais rien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, où tu es- _

_- Ron…_

_- Je veux te voir._

_Un silence se fît. Seule la respiration du Gryffondor était encore audible. Brutalement il se mit debout parcourant la pièce de long en large. _

_- Je veux te voir t'entends ?_

_- Ron, non- tu sais bien-… je ne peux pas !_

_- Et pourquoi ça ?_

_- Arrête s'il te plaît._

_Ron se retourna vers l'endroit où il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et sa respiration était devenue erratique. _

_- Non toi- Toi tu arrêtes. Je m'endors, je suis là, tu es dans ma tête et quelques secondes plus tard lorsque je me réveille t'es plus là. Tu comprends ? T'es là et la seconde d'après tu ne l'es plus. _

_- Ron…_

_- Je ne supporte plus. Alors je veux que tu arrêtes. Je veux que tout ça cesse, que tu sortes de ma tête. _

_- Ron s'il te plaît…_

_- Tu comprends ? Sors de ma tête. Je ne veux pas t'entendre, je ne veux pas penser à toi. Je veux être tranquille. Je veux oublier. Alors sors-de-ma-tête !_

_Le roux s'était laissé tomber à terre, prenant son visage entre ses mains alors que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes._

_- Fait attention à toi Ron, c'est tout ce que je te demande. _

_Ron plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles avant de se réveiller brutalement au milieu de son lit, dans la tente. Il était transpirant, peut-être même fiévreux, son corps tremblait et il avait une désagréable envie de vomir. Comme il put il se leva et chancelant, se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la tente bousculant au passage Harry. _

_- Ron ? Tu vas bien ? Ron qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Regarde-moi. _

_Mais le roux continua d'avancer, pieds nus dans la neige, le cœur au bord de l'implosion. Juste avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber au sol, Harry le rattrapa, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le prendre contre lui._

_- Je suis là, regarde-moi ça va aller. Je suis là. _

_Ron étouffa un sanglot, enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de son meilleur ami. Oui lui était là, mais Severus non. Il n'avait jamais été là. _

Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il regardait Harry arriver près de lui. Il lui avait mal parlé hier soir, et putain qu'il pouvait s'en vouloir. Tout ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, avoué, il le pensait tout autant, tout aussi fort. Le roux détestait s'embrouiller avec son meilleur ami. C'était quelque chose qui arrivait rarement mais qui arrivait de manière brutale et violente, pouvant durer aussi bien deux à trois jours que plusieurs semaines.

Baissant la tête face au regard trop vert, Ron se releva et commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Petit geste qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il était stressé, gêné ou bien même désolé. Parce qu'il l'était.

- Harry… Je suis- je-

- Non t'excuse pas, c'est ma faute.

- Je ne voulais pas m'énerver comme ça. Tu sais il y a certaines choses dont je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je veux oublier tout ce qui a pu se passer, je ne veux plus penser à tout ça, alors je ne veux pas en parler. Juste-

- Je comprends. Mais peut-être que d'en parler un peu ça te permettrait d'oublier un peu plus vite.

- J'ai déjà oublié Harry. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi d'accord ?

- Je m'en ferai toujours pour toi.

Le brun glissa ses doigts dans la main de son vis-à-vis avant de venir se loger contre son torse. Instinctivement Ron plaça sa tête sur son épaule, avant de caresser doucement la nuque d'Harry.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Trois jours Harry.

- Ah bon si peu ?

- Hm… hm.

- Tu viens, on va en cours ?

Ron se mit à sourire avant de suivre son meilleur ami dans le couloir des cachots pour leur premier cours de potions de la semaine. Juste avant l'entrée dans la salle, le roux plaqua le brun contre le mur embrassant son front à la dérobée avant de respirer doucement l'odeur de son cou.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Harry sourit avant de prendre la main de son vis-à-vis et de l'entrainer avec lui dans la salle de classe, prenant place sur leur banc habituel où Hermione les attendait déjà, la mine ennuyée de voir leur nouveau professeur arriver.

Ce fût une demi-heure plus tard que la porte se rouvrit à grand fracas laissant passer un Ron hors de lui. Il se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la sortie des cachots pour retrouver le couloir principal et bifurquer sur la gauche qui donnait sur la grande statue indiquant le bureau de la directrice. Hurlant le mot de passe qu'Harry lui avait dit par le passé, il attendit que la statue se transforme en escalier avant de monter tout en haut et de rentrer sans prévenir dans le bureau.

- Monsieur Weasley qu'est ce que-

- Faut arrêter. Madame la directrice, je vous respecte vraiment mais là, je suis désolé. Cet homme est complètement stupide. Un crétin. Comment avez-vous pu… Je ne sais pas moi- comment vous avez pu avoir l'idée d'engager quelqu'un d'aussi prétentieux que lui ?

- Monsieur Weasley !

- Il n'est pas du tout pédagogue, c'est même à se demander s'il s'y connait réellement en potion. Aujourd'hui il a confondu un filtre d'amour et un véritaserum. C'est presque un supplice d'y aller. Le délire total.

- Weasley !

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas réengagé le Professeur Snape ? Vous aviez peur des réactions des parents ? Je ne comprends pas, c'était le meilleur dans ce domaine.

- Je le sais bien ça, soupira Mc Gonagall.

- Alors pourquoi lui avoir retiré son poste, je ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai pas refait cette année pour rien. J'étais déjà perdu par le passé mais là c'est de pire en pire. Et il n'y a pas que moi.

- Ronald si j'ai choisi Monsieur Dawlish pour enseigner à Poudlard c'est que je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

- Mais-

- C'est Severus qui m'a prévenu à la dernière minute qu'il ne revenait pas enseigner ici.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il ne voulait pas revenir. C'est lui qui a décidé, pas moi.

Ron recula de plusieurs pas, passant une de ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux, avant de baisser le regard.

- Il faut que vous le fassiez revenir.

- J'ai bien essayé.

- Et bien recommencez ! Parce que là ce n'est plus possible.

Le roux avait presque hurlé avant de quitter brutalement le bureau. Oui, ce n'était vraiment plus possible, tout cela devait cesser. Severus devait revenir, il fallait qu'il revienne. Ron avait besoin de le voir ici à Poudlard. En attendant il marchait à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre la grande salle et retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient déjà.

- T'es dingue, l'accueillit Seamus.

- C'est lui qui me rend dingue.

- T'étais où ?

- Voir Mc Go pour lui dire deux trois mots.

- Dans le genre ?

- Qu'elle avait engagé un crétin.

Ses amis rirent avant de s'écarter pour le laisser s'asseoir. Harry posa sa main sur la sienne avant d'incliner la tête sur son épaule, alors qu'Hermione lui remplissait son assiette.

- Oh doucement, doucement. Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Bon et Minerva t'a dit pourquoi elle n'avait pas repris Snape ?

- Non… C'est lui qui a décidé de ne pas revenir.

- Quoi ?

- Ouais.

Il laissa ses amis discuter de tout cela, émettre des hypothèses alors qu'il fixait son frère arriver près d'eux, souriant en voyant qu'il se plaçait derrière Hermione, posant une de ses mains sur son épaule. La brune sursauta et se retourna brutalement avant de rougir comme une enfant.

- Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ?

- Je- on reprend les cours dans une heure et- bégaya Hermione.

- Je sais. Mais pas longtemps. Juste discuter un peu. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on termine notre discussion.

- Charlie…

- S'il te plaît ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre avant de se lever sous le regard amusé d'Harry et de Ron, pour suivre le roux en dehors de la grande salle.

- C'est sur la bonne voie.

- Oui. Il ne reste plus que Draco et toi.

- Oh pitié Ron…

- Je n'ai rien dit !

Ron se mit à rire avant de commencer à manger sous le regard noir de son meilleur ami. Draco ou le sujet tabou à ne pas aborder. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être énervant tout ça. Ils finirent le repas à parler de l'éventuelle relation qui était en train de se former entre Charlie et Hermione, imaginant déjà des montagnes de choses complètement ridicules et hilarantes. Ron riait et ça faisait un bien fou de se laisser aller un minimum.

_La radio qui crépitait était le seul élément qui brisait le silence en cette fin de soirée. Hermione assise sur son lit de camp lisait tandis qu'Harry et Ron finissaient une partie d'échecs commencée quelques minutes plus tôt. Les noms et prénoms des disparus continuaient de défiler, faisant crisper toujours un peu plus les mains de Ron. Les parents d'Hermione étaient en sécurité, loin, très loin. Harry essayait de ne pas penser à Draco quelque part dans les rangs de Voldemort à espionner, alors que le roux ne faisait que penser à sa famille, tout le temps, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde. Il n'avait eu le temps de dire au revoir à personne, et il était terrorisé à l'idée de rentrer et de comprendre qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Mais pour l'instant aucun de leur nom n'avait été dit, alors Ron soufflait une nouvelle fois, soulagé._

_- Echec et mat !_

_- Je ne désespère pas à l'idée de te battre un jour. _

_- Ouais, peut-être un jour Harry._

_- J'ai confiance. _

_- En attendant va te coucher. _

_- Fais attention. _

_Ron lui sourit avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Hermione et de sortir dehors pour prendre place devant la tente. Il enroula sa couverture autour de ses épaules et ouvrit le livre que la brune lui avait prêté. Depuis leur départ il s'était pris pour passion tous les livres qu'Hermione avait pu emmener dans son petit sac. Tout ça lui permettait de concentrer sur des mots, sur des lignes, plutôt que sur toutes les pensées qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit depuis plusieurs semaines. Oui toutes ces semaines qui étaient passées depuis son dernier rêve où Severus avait été présent. Depuis qu'il lui avait hurlé de le laisser tranquille, Ron n'avait plus le moindre signe de vie. Que dalle. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Et pourtant ça passait en boucle dans la tête du rouquin. Parfois il se surprenait à entendre la voix de son professeur mais tout n'était qu'illusion. _

_Ron n'avait pas de nouvelles, Ron ne savait même pas s'il était encore en vie. C'était étrange la sensation qu'il éprouvait, ce besoin d'entendre sa voix, de le voir, tout en restant en colère contre lui. Le roux n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ce qu'il se passait en lui et pourtant à chaque fois que Severus lui revenait en tête il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres à la recherche d'un trop vieux souvenir. _

_- Tu me fais de la place bébé?_

_- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ?_

_- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Alors ?_

_- Bien sûr, viens. _

_Ron poussa la couverture pour laisser le brun s'installer entre ses jambes puis le recouvrit par la suite. Harry laissa son dos reposer contre le torse du roux alors que sa tête venait trouver l'épaule à sa portée. _

_- Pour le médaillon-_

_- Ça va._

_- T'es sûr ?_

_- Harry cesse de t'inquiéter. Et puis ce n'est pas à toi de le porter. _

_Le brun sourit avant d'embrasser la peau du cou de Ron et d'allumer la radio qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il régla la fréquence pour tomber sur une onde diffusant une musique que chacun connaissait bien. Ron resserra davantage son étreinte autour du corps de son meilleur ami avant de le bercer en rythme tout en fredonnant l'air. Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit le corps contre lui s'alourdir, Harry s'était endormi. Alors doucement, il le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener à l'intérieur et le déposer sur son matelas, le recouvrant de sa couette. Il glissa de manière protectrice ses doigts sur la joue blanche avant de ressortir de la tente reprenant place devant le feu qui crépitait encore. _

O.O.O.O.O

- Je trouve ça cool que Charlie et Hermione sortent enfin ensemble.

- Je trouve ça cool aussi.

- Tu as écris à papa et maman ?

- Oui.

- Ah bon ? Parce qu'ils m'ont dit ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de toi.

- Eh bien la lettre a dû s'égarer.

- Ron, ça ne me fait pas rire.

- Moi non plus.

Ron soupira et se releva avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre derrière laquelle le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Hermione était partie rejoindre Charlie dans son appartement et Harry s'était attardé dans la grande salle avec Seamus, Dean et Blaise.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi distant ?

- Ginny, je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver contre toi.

- Tu en veux aux parents pour quelque chose ? Il s'est passé un truc ?

- Mais non, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ?

- Alors pourquoi tu-

- Tu m'emmerdes Ginny. Lorsqu'Harry, Hermione et moi avions dû partir on est resté des mois sans vous donner de nouvelles et vice-versa. Quand nous étions à Poudlard, je n'écrivais jamais et puis on se voyait pendant les vacances. Toi tu écrivais. Parce que c'est toi. Moi non, ce genre de choses ce n'est pas moi, ça n'a jamais été moi. Je n'ai pas envie de leur écrire, et pour leur dire quoi ? « Je suis encore en vie, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'en avez pas perdu un de plus. »

- Ron…

- Alors non je n'écrirai pas. Je vais bien. Tout va bien. Et puis je les vois pour Noël.

Un silence se fit dans la salle commune alors que tous les regards étaient portés sur les deux Weasley. Ron souffla fortement avant d'attraper son sac de cours et de laisser sa sœur en plan pour monter à l'étage. Il mit quelques secondes à se déshabiller avant de rejoindre la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche brûlante. Les trois semaines passées avaient été épuisantes. Mc Gonagall n'avait apparemment rien fait pour faire revenir Severus étant donné qu'il était toujours absent. Les cours avec Dawlish avaient empiré en ennui, stupidité et médiocrité, bien que ce jour-là, le professeur étant absent ils avaient échappé au supplice.

Hermione et Charlie sortaient finalement ensemble. Quand à Harry et Draco la situation restait réellement désespérante. Et dans tout cela, Ron essayait de ne pas penser. Severus lui manquait et c'était un fait.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa peau avait rougi sous la forte chaleur, il éteignit l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette avant d'enfiler un boxer pour retrouver son lit. Personne n'était encore monté. Tant mieux. Il tira les rideaux autour de sa couchette avant de s'enfoncer sous les draps.

Ron s'était rué dans la salle de bain le lendemain matin. Une nouvelle fois il avait mal dormi, mais ce n'était pas l'important, le fait était plutôt qu'il s'était levé en retard et qu'à présent Harry l'attendait. Il prit une douche rapidement avant d'enfiler son uniforme et de rejoindre son meilleur ami.

- Tu veux me raconter ?

- Et toi tu me racontes où tu en es avec Draco ?

- Mais Ron… Nulle part, nulle part !

- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de le réinviter pour une sortie ce week-end ?

- « Théo m'a déjà proposé et j'ai accepté. » Une fois c'est bon.

Ron se mit à rire tout en suivant Harry dans les couloirs. Hermione était déjà descendue leur réserver des places, ou plutôt avait couru dire bonjour à Charlie avant qu'il n'aille préparer ses cours avec Hagrid.

- On m'a raconté ton engueulade avec ta sœur.

- Ah non, m'en parle pas.

- Tu sais elle n'a pas tort. Avec ce que tes parents ont vécu par rapport à… Fred, il est compréhensible qu'ils aiment savoir que vous allez bien. Juste leur écrire Ron.

- Non Harry, non. Ce n'est pas-

- Toi, je sais.

Ron soupira alors que le brun lui souriait en glissant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Bon et sinon, prêt pour le dernier cours de potion de la semaine ?

- M'en parle pas non plus s'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus.

- Pareil. J'ai surpris Blaise dormir la fois dernière.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, non.

Les deux Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Grande Salle. Ron salua les Serpentards au loin avant de suivre Harry jusqu'à leur table. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre sa place, son regard croisa la tablée des professeurs et ne la lâcha plus, le faisant s'arrêter en plein milieu de la salle. Sa respiration s'était coupée brutalement, alors que son cœur s'était emballé et battait à présent à tout rompre.

Il était là. Severus était là. Son regard sombre le fixant. Merde il était là, réellement.

- Ron tu t'amènes ?

- Hein ? euh oui.

Secouant la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, Ron ferma un instant les yeux avant de détourner le regard et aller s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

- T'as vu ? Apparemment Mc Go a viré Dawlish et a réussi à faire revenir Snape.

- Enfin des vrais cours, soupira Hermione.

- Oui, j'ai vu.

Le roux baissa la tête pour se servir un verre de jus d'orange en se mettant à sourire bêtement.

Le petit-déjeuner fut rapidement avalé, et ce fut presque avec empressement que toute la bande rejoignit les cachots pour attendre leur premier cours de la matinée, et par l'occasion le premier cours avec Severus depuis la fin de la guerre. Blaise, Pansy et Draco les retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard, le même sujet de conversation à la bouche.

- On a même pas eu le plaisir de dire au revoir à ce John, ironisa le métis.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait nous manquer.

- Oui, ce n'est pas comme si, sourit Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux de retrouver de vrais cours, ou avoir peur de me faire de nouveau harceler par Snape.

- Genre tu te faisais harceler par Severus, Harry.

- Hey tu te rends pas compte comment nous les Gryffondors, sommes traumatisés.

Blaise et Pansy se mirent à rire alors que les élèves commençaient à rentrer en classe.

- Harry !

Ron se retourna à l'entente du prénom de son ami. Celui-ci avait le rouge aux joues alors qu'il regardait Draco s'approcher de lui. Le rire de Blaise lui parvint et se joignant à lui ils se posèrent contre le mur pour regarder la scène, qui était presque un miracle pour tout dire.

- Oh, salut Draco.

- Je voulais savoir- te demander- ou plutôt te proposer, pour demain, si tu es là et si tu veux, parce que peut-être… Pour la dernière fois je suis désolé, Théo m'avait demandé- et je ne pensais pas- j'étais à des milliers de lieux d'imaginer que tu voudrais- enfin tu vois et euh… Pour demain, si tu es d'accord, que l'on aille à Pré-au-Lard, ensemble, tous les deux. Toi et moi. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de-

- D'accord.

- Parce que tu as peut-être autre chose de prévu avec quelqu'un d'autre et- de quoi ?

- Oui, d'accord. Je veux bien.

- Oh… Cool. On se rejoint où?

- Dans le parc.

- Ça me va.

Ron soupira en entrant avec le métis dans la salle de cours. Ces deux débiles étaient littéralement-

- Pathétiques.

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche.

- Et hilarants.

- En attendant trouve-moi une occupation pour ce soir, il va être tellement stressé que je risque de ne pas en dormir de la nuit.

Blaise se mit à le charrier avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour s'installer à leur place respective. Ron retrouva Hermione, les affaires déjà sorties et le crayon à la main alors qu'Harry les rejoignit la seconde suivante, ses joues rouges, souriant comme un bienheureux.

- Harry, respire.

- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire.

- J'ai confiance, tu vas y arriver.

- Tu te moques ?

- Jamais bébé.

Le brun lui tira la langue, avant de déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Ron embrassa son front glissant ses mains dans les mèches brunes de sa nuque. L'instant d'après, Snape faisait une entrée fracassante dans le cachot, l'envolée de sa robe noire toujours d'actualité. La classe se fit silencieuse alors que Severus prenait place devant le tableau.

- Chacun prend un parchemin. Je veux une rédaction de 200 mots sur la potion du Bézoard. Vous avez une heure.

- Quoi ? Mais monsieur vous ne pouvez pas-

- Je ne peux pas quoi Monsieur Finnigan ?

- Mais on n'a rien vu avec votre remplaçant, comment voulez vous qu'on vous rédige un truc pareil ?

- Monsieur Finnigan, vous étiez bien avec nous en cinquième année ?

- Oui.

- 10 points pour Gryffondor. Et qui était votre professeur ?

- Je- vous c'était vous.

- Très bien, 10 autres points pour Gryffondor. Alors pour vous remémorer ces souvenirs, nous avions étudié cette potion en cinquième année. Je pense donc que si vous n'avez pas fait que dormir pendant mes cours, vous devriez être capable de me faire ce devoir.

- Oui monsieur.

- Quelqu'un à d'autres questions ? Non ? Bien. Il ne vous reste que 55 minutes.

Chaque élève se rua sur sa feuille laissant gratter sa plume. Ron fut le dernier à déposer son regard sur sa copie. Il se laissa juste quelques secondes où tout le monde avait les yeux baissés sur sa table à réfléchir et écrire alors que lui fixait le dos de son professeur. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna et qu'il sonna un « 30 minutes », Ron sursauta et finit par attraper sa plume. Les secondes s'étaient transformées en minutes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Alors ?

- Une catastrophe. J'ai du dépasser les 100 mots tout juste.

- En même temps je t'ai vu rêvasser Ron, comment veux-tu réussir un devoir dans ses conditions ?

- Je te rappelle quand plus d'être ma meilleure amie, tu es maintenant ma belle-sœur, provisoire ou définitive peut importe, donc tu dois me soutenir !

- Te laisser recopier mes devoirs, ça s'appelle comment ça ?

- Ouais, c'est bon ça va…

Ron poussa gentiment l'épaule de la brune qui riait, tandis qu'Harry s'arrêta brutalement au milieu du couloir les menant à leur prochain cours. Le regard interrogatif de ses deux meilleurs amis le fit craquer.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre demain !

Ron gémit presque douloureusement sachant très bien que ceci n'était que le début de sa journée, mais surtout qu'Harry n'avait pas fini de paniquer sur beaucoup de choses. Il ne devait pas être sans peur notre héros national ? Merde, il y avait surement eu erreur sur la marchandise à un moment.

- Ron tu vas m'aider, hein ?

- Hermione…

- Ah non, non. Je te laisse te débrouiller avec ça et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas accès au dortoir masculin.

- Lâcheuse.

- Peu importe je vous laisse, runes.

- On se rejoint ce midi.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

La brune tourna au couloir suivant alors que Ron et Harry continuaient tout droit, retrouvant le reste de leurs amis pour leur cours d'étude des moldus. Une matière où le survivant excellait et où le roux comprenait un peu plus son père, sans réellement prendre son pied mais ça avait au moins le mérite de lui faire remonter sa moyenne.

- 10 mornilles qu'Harry, mort de trouille, annule le rendez-vous.

- 20 qu'il le plante sans le prévenir.

- Les gars…

- C'est bon Ron il en saura rien.

- Vous abusez.

Alors que Neville en rajoutait une couche en augmentant le pari, Ron les laissa tomber retrouvant son meilleur ami pour le prendre contre lui, embrassant son front.

- Cesse de flipper. S'il t'a invité c'est qu'il veut passer cet après-midi avec toi. Tu le veux également, et ça depuis longtemps, il n'y a donc pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Sois heureux d'y aller et arrête de jouer ton timide, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez y arriver.

- Je sais.

- Mais tu n'y arrives pas…

- Ouais.

- Ça ira.

Harry sourit, embrassant à son tour le cou du roux avant de glisser ses lèvres à son oreille.

- Plus qu'un meilleur ami.

- Plus qu'un meilleur ami, répéta Ron.

Les deux couraient à présent dans le couloir pour rejoindre la grande salle où Hermione devait surement les attendre et tout ça de mauvaise humeur. Ce midi ils s'étaient tous les trois accordés pour manger de bonne heure, la brune ayant rendez-vous avec Charlie et Harry désirant essayer toute son armoire. Forcément dans tout cela, Ron avait suivi. Malheureusement les deux jeunes hommes étaient sortis en retard du cours de soins aux créatures magiques, et malheureusement ne regardant pas où il mettait les pieds, Ron se prit quelqu'un de plein fouet.

- Eh bien Monsieur Weasley je vois que vous commencez bien l'année. Toujours aussi attentif et délicat.

- Sev- Professeur !

- D'ailleurs je comptais vous trouver. Je n'aimerais pas que vous recommenciez comme votre 7ème année à négliger mon cours, sinon on peut arrêter là maintenant.

- Mais-

- 91 mots, j'ai compté. Sachant que la moitié est inutile, incompréhensible, et j'en passe. Alors on va régler ça maintenant. Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau dans une heure.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Deux heures de retenues c'est assez compréhensible pour vous Weasley ?

- Ou-Oui.

- Bien.

Snape se détourna avant de reprendre son chemin alors qu'Harry regardait, halluciné, son ami dont le visage était totalement vide.

- Ron ?

- Redis-moi pourquoi j'ai voulu qu'il revienne ?

- Meilleur professeur ? pour les ASPICS ?

Le roux grogna avant de passer la porte de la grande salle pour rejoindre sa table où il s'installa, ne se servant même pas à manger. Bizarrement son ventre était noué, pas de colère, pas de peur, juste d'appréhension, d'impatience et d'espoir. Il ne mangea pas, désirant simplement que le temps passe plus vite pour retrouver les cachots.

- Je vais y aller.

- Je t'attends.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Bonne chance.

Ron grimaça avant de se lever pour quitter la table et rejoindre la salle de potion, les mains bizarrement tremblantes.

**Du retard, beaucoup de retard. Désolé.**

**J'essaierais de mettre le prochain plus rapidement.. **


	3. Et ton odeur enivrante

_Enroulé dans une couverture au dehors par ce vent glacial, Ron avait les yeux fixés sur le ciel d'un bleu clair absolument magnifique. Quinze minutes qu'il était là et il avait l'espoir de ne plus jamais devoir bouger. Tout était calme, si apaisant. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et se retint de pousser un hurlement trahissant toute sa peur et son appréhension. Au contact d'une main sur son épaule il se mit à sourire. Harry, toujours Harry. _

_Hermione il l'adorait, là n'était pas la question. Cette fille, avec son caractère, sa joie de vivre, sa beauté, son émotivité et le reste, tout le reste. Une sœur. _

_Tandis qu'Harry c'était plus particulier, tellement plus particulier. Il y avait cette autre chose qui les rendait inséparables. Peut-être le fait qu'ils se soient rencontrés en premier, ou peut-être parce que Ron fut la première famille d'Harry. De l'extérieur leur relation pouvait prêter à confusion, mais c'était une chose à laquelle ils ne faisaient pas attention ou qui leur passait plutôt au dessus. Ils étaient heureux dans leur complicité poussée, ils étaient heureux de leur proximité, ils se complaisaient dans leur relation. Ils étaient fusionnels et ils en avaient besoin. _

_- C'est si flippant la manière dont tu peux me comprendre. _

_- Je sais, mais tu es pareil avec moi._

_- Hermione ?_

_- Elle avait besoin de dormir un peu après sa garde cette nuit._

_- Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose._

_- Ron… Tout se passera bien. Ça ne peut que bien se passer._

_- Tu ne sais pas Harry, tu ne sais rien. Il est puissant, tellement puissant. A côté nous sommes des gamins-_

_- Des gamins qui ont tenu jusque là, qui ont détruit des horcruxes. Tu ne crois plus en nous ?_

_- Si, bien sûr que si. Tu es simplement le seul à pouvoir mettre un terme à tout ça, et tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait. Tu seras le premier visé et-_

_- Il ne m'arrivera rien. _

_- Promets-le-moi._

_- Ron…_

_- Promets- le moi Harry, s'il te plaît._

_- Je ferai tout mon possible._

_- Tu as peur ?_

_- Ouais. J'ai peur de te perdre, de perdre Hermione ou bien même Draco. On a tous peur. _

_Ron soupira en fermant les yeux de nouveau. Il essayait de se rappeler les choses les plus importantes de sa vie, il revivait des souvenirs comme s'il voulait se donner un peu plus de courage. Ses parents, ses frères, sa sœur, Harry et Hermione, et encore Harry et Hermione, mais toujours Severus. Sa chevelure corbeau, ses yeux sombres qui lui manquaient tant et sa voix, sa putain de voix qu'il espérait réentendre un jour. _

_- Redis-le-moi encore._

_- Il ne m'arrivera rien._

_Alors Ron acquiesça de la tête avant d'embrasser le front du brun. Ouais fusionnels et ils s'en foutaient, parce que tout était clair entre eux, Harry aimait Draco, et Ron… Eh bien Ron…_

- Entrez !

Merde il avait frappé, déjà ? Inspirant, puis expirant fortement par la suite, il ouvrit la porte de sa main tremblante et pénétra dans la salle de classe qu'il avait vue un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Ses yeux ne prirent pas la peine de parcourir la pièce, ils se posèrent directement sur Severus assis à son bureau, concentré sur des copies, le crayon rouge à la main écrivant, barrant et raturant. De sa seconde main il fit un vague geste indiquant la chaise en face de son bureau.

- Vous avez une demi-heure pour répondre à ce questionnaire. Je le corrigerai par la suite et on pourra ainsi voir où sont vos lacunes.

- Ou-oui.

Il l'avait vouvoyé. Pourquoi ? Mais non, c'était quoi le délire ? Au bout de plusieurs secondes à essayer de comprendre, Ron attrapa la feuille que lui tendait son professeur, ses yeux toujours rivés sur ses copies, avant de commencer à lire les questions et essayer d'y répondre sans jouer à « plouf plouf ça sera toi… » De temps à autre il relevait le regard, cherchant celui de l'aîné sans jamais le trouver. Il voulait retrouver ses yeux trop sombres, il en avait presque besoin.

- J'ai terminé.

- Bien.

L'ancien espion attrapa la copie avant de passer plusieurs minutes à la regarder. Il griffonna certaines remarques dans la marge avant de relever pour la première fois la tête depuis le début de la retenue.

- Ce n'est pas si désespérant. Il faudra revoir les sujets que j'ai indiqué, et je vérifierai ça dans un prochain devoir qui j'espère sera parfait.

Il avait parlé. Non vraiment il avait parlé ? Parce que Ron n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur autre chose que son putain de regard.

- Vous écoutez ? Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Désolé je-

- Vous ?

- Tu ! s'énerva Ron.

- Pardon ?

- Rien.

Ron reprit brutalement la copie avant d'attraper son sac et de se lever, direction la sortie. Il ne resterait pas une minute de plus dans cette salle étouffant de l'odeur de Severus, il ne resterait pas là à l'écouter le vouvoyer une seconde de plus. Non et non.

- Monsieur Weasley où comptez-vous aller comme ça ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? je m'en vais professeur.

- J'avais dis deux heures, pas quarante cinq minutes il me semble !

Le roux se retourna pour voir son professeur debout et à présent devant son bureau. Non il ne pouvait décidément pas rester dans ce bureau.

- Ecoute Ron. J'essaie de faire la part des choses et tu ne me rends réellement pas la tâche facile. Je reste ton professeur et si je t'ai demandé de venir ce soir c'est parce que tu as réellement besoin de t'améliorer au risque de ne pas avoir ton examen à la fin de l'année. Je suis ton professeur ici, le temps des cours et de ces deux heures où je t'ai demandé de venir.

- Severus-

- Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien.

- Ne me vouvoie pas.

- Je me le dois.

- Pas quand nous sommes que tous les deux.

L'ancien Serpentard se mit à rire avant de se poser sur son bureau, et de se mettre à fixer son élève.

- Tu t'assois ou tu veux vraiment partir ?

- Tu veux que je reste ?

- J'aimerais qu'on discute un peu, oui.

Ron sourit avant d'attraper une chaise pour la retourner et de s'asseoir dessus. Leur échange visuel dura de longues secondes avant que le roux ne baisse le regard les joues soudainement rouges.

- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là à la rentrée ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ?

- Pourquoi revenir ?

- Poudlard c'est ta vie. Je veux dire-

- Tu penses comme les autres ? Que je suis l'homme derrière ses chaudrons qui n'a pas de vie sociale à l'extérieur ?

- Non ! non. C'est juste qu'enseigner l'art des potions tu adores ça, même si tu nous détestes. Alors pourquoi n'être pas revenu ? Peur d'assumer ton statut de héros ?

- Je ne suis pas un héros.

- Si tu en es un.

- Arrête Ron.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je n'avais aucune raison de revenir !

- Tu n'avais aucune raison ?... bégaya Ron. Bien, d'accord. Je vais y aller.

Ron se releva, attrapa son sac et sortit brutalement de la salle, s'élançant dans les couloirs froids des cachots pour retrouver l'escalier. Il l'emprunta rapidement, ses mains sur ses tempes les massant doucement. Il se sentait con, il avait bizarrement mal et il détestait ça. Severus s'en foutait ? Ce con n'en avait rien à foutre, vraiment ? Putain. Et cette main qui attrapait son poignet comme dans un trop loin souvenir. Foutue brûlure.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'en ailles de cette manière ?

- Tu peux me lâcher, Harry m'attend.

- Tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ta tête. Tu ne voulais plus de moi. J'ai simplement respecté ta décision.

- Je voulais te voir.

- Je ne pouvais pas, je te l'ai dit !

- Tu ne voulais pas, c'est différent.

Severus soupira resserrant sa prise autour du poignet avant de bloquer Ron contre le mur d'un couloir sombre.

- Tu es fatigant, tu le sais ça ?

Ron grogna, baissant la tête mais l'adulte la lui releva vite, ses doigts sous son menton alors qu'il laissait glisser son nez dans le cou plein de petites tâches de rousseurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Leur respiration s'accéléra alors que les deux yeux bleus se fermèrent.

- Tu devrais rentrer.

- Non… Il nous reste quarante cinq minutes de retenue.

Alors Severus sourit glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse, laissant son nez remonter juste derrière l'oreille. Ron déposa sa tête sur l'épaule juste en face soupirant de bien-être, parce que c'était un fait, il était bien. Le brun finit par embrasser la tempe du plus jeune avant de se redresser, plongeant ses yeux dans les deux autres beaucoup trop bleus.

- Harry ne t'attend pas ?

- Si, toujours.

- Alors vas-y.

- D'accord, à demain.

- Bonne nuit Ron.

Ron se dégagea de l'étreinte passant ses doigts sur son poignet, sensation fantôme de la main de Severus sur lui. Toujours. Puis il finit par se mettre à courir à travers le couloir, retrouvant la salle commune puis son dortoir où Harry l'attendait un jean dans une main, une chemise dans l'autre.

- Tu es trop craquant.

- Celui qui avait vaincu sursauta avant de se retourner.

- Déjà là ?

- Oui.

- Tu me racontes ?

- Plus tard. On a des vêtements à choisir.

Harry sourit embrassant la joue de son meilleur ami à la dérobée avant d'ouvrir son armoire. Le roux s'allongea sur le lit en face, souriant, rêvant presque alors que le brun se déshabillait puis enfilait une première tenue. La fin de soirée promettait d'être grandiose.

O.O.O.O

Les trois Gryffondors étaient adossés à un arbre dans le parc. Harry se tordait les doigts, mordant sa lèvre alors qu'Hermione guettait la grande porte du château, impatiente de voir arriver son petit ami. Ron souriait à cette vision. Ces deux meilleurs amis avaient un rendez-vous pour la Saint Valentin et un des deux risquait d'être vraiment drôle à voir, dommage qu'il ne puisse pas y assister.

- Harry cesse de stresser comme ça, tu es très bien.

- Je ne stresse pas !

- Tu es en train d'entamer ta deuxième main.

- Mais arrêtez.

Le brun abaissa ses mains pris en faute alors qu'il souriait de nouveau en voyant Charlie s'approcher d'eux. En quelques secondes il se retrouva à leur hauteur, les bras entourant la taille d'Hermione, l'embrassant passionnément.

- Je vous signale que nous sommes encore là !

- Salut petit frère.

- On y va ? demanda la brune.

- Oui.

- A plus tard.

- Bonne chance Harry.

- Merci.

Le petit couple s'en alla rapidement alors que le survivant soupirait à cette vue. Ça avait l'air tellement simple et pourtant ce rendez-vous lui paraissait telle une réelle montagne totalement insurmontable. Ron passa une main dans la chevelure brune avant d'embrasser son front. Ça allait bien se passer qu'il disait. Beaucoup trop simple à dire.

- Hm, Hm.

Sursautant Harry se retourna pour faire face à Draco la mâchoire crispée et une mèche blonde tombant devant ses yeux orages.

- Salut Malfoy.

- Weasley…

Ron soupira face aux deux jeunes hommes qui ne pouvaient déjà plus se lâcher du regard. Ses amis allaient passer un après-midi de rêve, enfin il l'espérait, parce qu'avec Harry rien n'était gagné, et lui allait rester à Poudlard comme le pauvre célibataire qu'il était. Tant pis, il irait réviser à la bibliothèque, autant s'impressionner tout seul...

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire le chaperon, alors je vais y aller. On se voit plus tard.

- Oh Ron, pourras-tu dire à Severus que le bouquin qu'il m'avait prêté, je le lui ai remis sur sa table.

- Euh…

- Tu le vois bien ce soir pour un cours ?

- Ah ou- oui, oui.

- Ah bon ? Tu ne m'avais rien dit !

- C'est-à-dire que tu as essayé tellement de tenues hier soir qu'au final ça m'est sorti de la tête.

Harry piqua un fard alors que le blond riait doucement. Finalement Ron les salua, les laissant pour retrouver l'intérieur du château. Il fit un passage par sa tour pour récupérer ses affaires de cours avant de retrouver la bibliothèque déserte. Tout le monde avait profité de ce soleil radieux pour sortir entre amis ou en couple. Rapidement il s'installa à une table un peu reculée avant de sortir son livre de potion et le questionnaire que lui avait fait remplir Severus. Il mit quelques minutes à lire les annotations avant de se lever pour parcourir le rayon qui concernait ses recherches. Il attrapa un livre concernant toutes les potions à but thérapeutique puis retrouva sa place. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part, alors ça serait par-là. Il sortit un parchemin et sa plume pour prendre des notes sur toutes celles qu'il avait pu voir en cours aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir. Il resta sur cette partie plusieurs heures durant à écrire, lire, dessiner tout en essayant de retenir le plus possible avant de remettre le bouquin sur l'étagère et de prendre celui d'à côté. « Potions à intérêt humain et fantaisies. » Il soupira en ouvrant le pavé, recherchant déjà dans le sommaire tous les intitulés qui lui rappelaient quelque chose… Eh bien il n'avait pas fini.

- Tu es bien studieux dis-moi…

Ron sursauta et releva la tête pour croiser les yeux sombres de son professeur qui s'asseyait en face de lui.

- Après ce que tu m'as dit, je préfère bosser. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de refaire une année.

- Tu t'en sors ou tu as besoin d'aide ?

- T'as pas peur qu'on nous voit ensemble ?

- Je te signale qu'il n'y a personne ici hormis toi et moi.

Ron sourit devant le regard amusé du brun. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient seuls. Pas un bruit dans la salle n'était audible et au dehors le ciel avait déjà commencé à s'assombrir. Il lâcha sa plume déposant sa tête sur ses mains alors qu'il se mettait à détailler son vis-à-vis. Son pull à col roulé noir sous son habituelle robe de la même couleur. Sa peau pâle contrastant avec ses cheveux corbeaux. Il semblait doux, tellement doux et Ron avait envie de le toucher, tout le temps. Son nez droit, ses yeux d'une profondeur troublante et ses lèvres fines étirées dans un magnifique sourire qui éclairait l'ensemble de son visage. Ces mêmes lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Severus.

- Rien.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Pré-au-Lard avec tous les autres ?

- Charlie est avec Hermione, Draco a invité Harry, Neville a retrouvé Ginny et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de discuter filles avec Dean et Seamus.

- Je pensais te voir partir avec Lavande.

- Lavande ? Pourquoi tu me parles de Lavande ?

Snape fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, alors que Ron se mettait à rire presque nerveusement.

- Ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle et moi c'est terminé.

- Oh…

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que-

- Vous étiez ensemble avant que tu ne quittes Poudlard et je te signale que je viens de revenir, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu le savoir.

- Je l'ai quittée le jour où nous avons pris le train pour rentrer chez nous. J'avais… comment dire ? autre chose en tête.

Le roux releva le regard fixant son professeur.

- Je vais te laisser travailler et retourner à mes appartements.

- En fait, j'ai terminé.

- Ah oui ? déjà ?

- Je suis là depuis 14h30.

- Bien.

- J'allais oublier, Draco m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait laissé ton livre sur ta table, vu qu'apparemment j'ai un cours avec toi ce soir. Explications ?

- Ça m'a échappé. Enfin tu as peut-être autre chose de prévu.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Tu connais le chemin.

- Hm…

Ron rangea ses affaires et se leva rapidement avant de quitter la pièce. Severus attendit quelques minutes avant de sortir à son tour de la bibliothèque et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir des cachots, Ron adossé contre le mur en face de la salle de potion. L'aîné sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans la salle suivi du plus jeune.

- On va faire cours ?

- Non, sauf si tu le veux.

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu me suis ?

- D'accord.

Le Gryffondor suivit l'ancien Serpentard à travers la pièce passant le rideau donnant sur la réserve. Une dizaine d'étagères remplies d'ingrédients de potions, deux grands chaudrons au milieu de la pièce et tout au fond une porte en bois discrète que Snape emprunta. Ron le suivit et sursauta à la vision de la pièce dans laquelle il arriva. Des murs beige clair à rouge, une cheminée en pierre incrustée dans le mur où un feu de bois crépitait, un grand canapé faisant face à deux fauteuils encadrait une petite table basse. Tout au fond se trouvait une cuisine américaine juste à gauche d'un couloir tout aussi beige composé de deux portes. C'était joli, cosy et chaleureux, tellement différent de ce que pouvait montrer Severus au premier abord. Et puis ce salon… Ron sourit les images de ses rêves lui revenant à l'esprit.

- Tu aimes les tagliatelles ?

- Oh, euh oui.

- Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais.

Ron rougit presque gêné, avant de s'installer sur un tabouret face au bar donnant sur un plan de travail où Severus installait deux assiettes y servant la préparation avant de la faire réchauffer d'un coup de baguette.

- Elles sont fraîches de ce midi.

- Pas d'importance.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence se regardant de temps à autre alors que Ron souriait.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais pas. Je te détestais et puis parfois on se voyait là-haut à la tour d'astronomie. T'étais dans ma tête puis tu ne l'as plus été. Et maintenant tu es là et je suis là, on mange ensemble. Tu es mon professeur mais on se tutoie. C'est juste étrange.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te forcer à-

- Tu ne me forces pas.

Le roux piqua à nouveau dans son assiette, avalant rapidement une fourchette de pâtes. Snape était doué en cuisine, en même temps tout était question de recettes, un domaine qu'il appliquait tous les jours avec ses potions. Relevant le regard, Ron croisa les yeux encore plus sombres de l'aîné qui le fixait sans gêne, sa fourchette suspendue en l'air à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Tu as de la sauce juste là, indiqua Severus en montrant le coin de sa propre bouche.

Ron rougit violement alors qu'il passait sa serviette sur ses lèvres. Severus grogna en passant sa main dans ses cheveux presque désespérément.

- Il t'en reste.

- Oh…

Une main se tendit à travers la pseudo table, des doigts glissant sur un recoin de peau de son vis-à-vis pour enlever le restant de sauce.

- Je-

Severus s'éloigna, fermant un bref instant les yeux alors qu'il déposait son assiette et celle de son invité dans l'évier. Un sort et la vaisselle se faisait d'elle-même. Il se rinça les mains et contourna le plan de travail pour se retrouver en face de Ron qui s'était retourné sur son siège pour lui faire face.

- Tu devrais peut-être y aller, tes amis vont se demander où tu es.

- Je pense qu'ils ont suffisamment l'esprit ailleurs pour ne pas se préoccuper de moi.

Riant à son insinuation, Severus se rapprocha du corps de son élève plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de lui. Son nez rejoignit une nouvelle fois la peau de son cou alors que Ron expirait difficilement.

- Ron, tu ne vas pas à nouveau t'enfuir en courant ?

- Je- ne peux pas te le promettre.

Leur regard se croisa, s'accrochant alors que Severus souriait. Il finit, au bout de quelques secondes, par se pencher doucement pour atteindre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Et ce fut une explosion. Dingue, complètement dingue. Les doigts de Ron se crispèrent violemment sur la robe du brun. Tellement bon. Comme s'il avait cessé de respirer depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et qu'enfin il revenait à la vie. Lorsque le baiser cessa quelques secondes plus tard, Ron déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus grand avant d'essayer de reprendre sa respiration. Ses lèvres le brûlaient et il était incapable de réfléchir de façon cohérente. L'aîné glissa une main dans sa chevelure rousse, caressant tendrement sa nuque. Il embrassa sa peau remontant jusqu'à retrouver ses lèvres qu'il désirait de nouveau. Leurs corps se pressèrent davantage l'un contre l'autre, les mains du brun entourant le visage plein de tâches de sons. Puis finalement Ron s'écarta, se relevant et s'éloigna de son aîné de quelques pas.

- Putain…

- Ron.

- Putain de merde.

- Je suis désolé.

- Cesse de t'excuser à chaque fois.

Severus fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Ron. Que se passait-il entre eux? Ils mangeaient ensemble, flirtaient même, parce que oui, cela s'appelait flirter puis ils s'embrassaient. Ron ne l'avait pas repoussé et voilà qu'il s'énervait presque.

- Tu devrais rejoindre ta tour.

- Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Ron attrapa son sac de cours avant de quitter l'appartement, traversant la réserve et la salle de classe à grandes enjambées. En quelques minutes il retrouvait sa salle commune pleine de Gryffondors excités par l'après-midi qu'ils venaient de passer. Il ne s'arrêta pas à l'appel de sa petite sœur et monta directement dans son dortoir. Salle de bain puis douche. L'eau glacée le faisait trembler mais peu importait, ça avait au moins le mérite de lui faire disparaitre son érection. Merlin les lèvres de Severus. Il adorait, il rêvait, il désirait les lèvres de son professeur. Son professeur. Il était fichu.

A sa sortie de la pièce il avait enfilé un bas de jogging noir par-dessus son boxer de même couleur, avant qu'il n'aille s'écrouler sur son lit. Il eut à peine quelques minutes de répits avant qu'une tornade brune à lunette ne vienne lui sauter dessus.

- Harry…

- Ron, tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner ! Tu n'as pas mangé ?

- Si, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Raconte-moi plutôt ton après-midi. T'en meurs d'envie, je te connais.

Le brun sourit bêtement et s'allongea aux côtés de son meilleur ami, la tête dans son cou, respirant rapidement.

- C'était… super, génial, merveilleux. Il m'a complimenté sur ma tenue. Donc je te remercie de m'avoir aidé. Ses yeux brillaient, si magnifique et son sourire… Merlin. Il riait à chacune de mes blagues débiles ou dès que je rougissais ou dès que j'avais l'air un peu idiot. Et je crois que je faisais la même chose pour lui. Tu le verrais… Ses mèches blondes devant ses yeux et le rouge aux joues, tellement mignon. A un moment, il m'a donné la main pour m'entraîner avec lui dans une boutique. Ses doigts étaient brûlants alors que les miens étaient glacés. Et je crois qu'on ne s'est plus lâché après.

- Mais vous avez parlé au moins ?

- Oui, oui. Tout l'après-midi. C'était tellement agréable. On avait tout le temps un sujet de conversation et ça se faisait naturellement. Je connais pleins de choses sur lui maintenant. Tu savais par exemple qu'il adorait manger de la tarte aux fraises ?

- Non mais tu viens de me l'apprendre. Donc t'es heureux de ta journée ?

- Hm, hm… Il m'a proposé de remettre ça le week-end prochain.

- Tu as accepté j'espère.

- Je- oui… Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que...

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai révisé tout l'aprèm j'en avais bien besoin, et je dois continuer à rattraper mon retard. Profite de ton blondinet.

Harry sourit, ses yeux brillants encore alors qu'il se levait pour aller se changer. Ron en profita pour s'enfouir sous les couvertures, ses doigts allant et venant sur ses lèvres et sur tous les endroits de sa peau où Severus avait posé ses mains ou ses propres lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et l'imagina près de lui. Fausse réalité qui le fit gémir de dépit. Il n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça. Pourquoi s'était-il enfui ? Trop bon putain, voilà pourquoi, beaucoup trop bon.

La petite bande de Gryffondor marchait en direction de la grande salle. Harry, Ron Seamus et Dean plaisantaient en avant alors qu'Hermione et Ginny discutait tout en les suivant plus en arrière. Ils avaient eu cours toute la matinée, et le roux n'avait pas réellement été attentif. Botanique, jardiner n'avait jamais réellement été son truc, Etudes Moldues il en connaissait déjà un rayon grâce à son père et en Métamorphose la réussite de sa meilleure amie le déprimait à chaque fois.

- J'aime les jours comme ça où on n'a pas cours l'après midi.

- Un bon petit repos avant d'entamer les examens blancs des jours à venir.

- Profitez-en plutôt pour faire vos dernières révisions.

- J'ai trop bossé la semaine dernière, je ne peux plus rien retenir.

- Pareil pour moi.

- Je suis.

- La même.

- Aucun effort les gars.

Ron sourit face à la remarque de sa sœur. Il rirait bien plus tard quand ça serait son tour.

- Ron tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à revoir certains points ? Genre en potion c'est là que tu peines le plus.

- Gin', pendant que vous étiez tous en couple à Pré-au-Lard j'ai bossé comme un taré hier soir, alors tes aprèms de révisions ça va aller merci.

Hermione soutient la plus jeune alors que les gars se moquaient de Ron le nouvel intellectuel de la bande. Nouvel intellectuel peut-être mais qui n'avait pas pris la peine d'attacher ses chaussures ce matin ce qui lui valut presque qu'une chute au milieu du couloir.

- Mec ça va ?

- Ouais c'est bon. Allez-y je vous rejoins.

- N'oublie pas : on mange dans la Grande Salle hein, pas dans la bibliothèque, rit Seamus.

- Très drôle.

Les Gryffons disparurent au bout du couloir laissant seul le roux soupirant, déjà penché sur ses pieds à rattacher ses lacets, se trouvant complètement ridicule. Se relevant il s'apprêta à reprendre son chemin mais fut vite attiré dans un couloir adjacent. Deux yeux sombres le fixaient alors que son corps se faisait plaquer contre un mur. Ron retint sa respiration, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pour finir par la refermer, l'odeur de son professeur étant partout autour de lui.

- Je suppose que c'est toi le coup des lacets ?

- Peu importe. Tu t'es encore enfui hier.

- Je ne t'avais rien promis.

- Ron je ne t'ai jamais forcé à rien. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il suffit que tu me le dises et on arrête de se voir, de se côtoyer. Tu es mon élève et je suis ton professeur.

- Non, non. Je ne veux pas de ça… J'étais bien hier.

- Alors pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Ron soupira et laissa sa tête venir se caler sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Ses lèvres glissaient tout contre son cou, doucement, sensuellement. Il avait tellement envie de sa peau.

- Ron…

- Parce tu es mon professeur, que je suis ton élève. Parce que c'est compliqué. Parce que je suis Ron Weasley et que toi tu es Severus Snape.

- Hey je ne te propose pas le mariage…

- Putain je sais ça mais-

- Je ne te force à rien Ron, à rien.

Le roux acquiesça appliquant finalement une pression contre la peau de l'ancien Serpentard, comme une réponse muette à toutes ses interrogations. Severus se mordit la lèvre avant de s'écarter du roux pour se pencher vers son visage. Il l'embrassa encore, et encore. Les doigts glissant sur des tissus, sur la peau. Des souffles saccadés. C'était si doux, si posé. Rien n'était brutal ou passionné. Comme s'ils devaient prendre leur temps, comme s'ils avaient besoin de tendresse.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, Severus s'écarta du corps brûlant. Ses yeux encore plus sombres le regardaient, Ron était beau, si beau. Ses cheveux désordonnés, ses joues rouges, et sa respiration erratique le rendaient encore plus désirable.

- Il faut- Je dois aller manger.

- Ouais. D'accord. On se voit plus tard.

- Hm, hm…

Deux sourires discrets avant que Ron ne reprennent sa route vers la Grande Salle où toute la troupe l'attendait. Oui il avait mis pas mal de temps à relacer ses chaussures et alors ? La supposition de Seamus sur son passage à la bibliothèque le fit rire, si loin de la vérité...

O.O.O.O

Lorsque que la sonnerie retentit, plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent en même temps, laissant passer des dizaines d'élèves de septièmes années. Soulagement, épuisement, bonheur, détresse. Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en marchant vers l'extérieur accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Alors ?

- Ouais, je ne sais pas. On verra bien.

- T'as réussi un minimum quand même?

- Disions que c'était une grande partie ce que j'avais révisé dimanche.

- Eh bien tu vois ça sert !

- Oui Hermione, je sais. Et toi Harry ?

- Disons que Potion j'ai vu mieux. Mais le reste ça a été.

Les deux garçons se frappèrent dans la main, plutôt fiers d'eux, alors qu'Hermione riait devant leur réaction puérile.

- Vous savez que ce n'était que des blancs.

- Oui mais bon, c'est déjà pas mal.

- De toute façon je compte sur vous pour bosser un minimum plus maintenant. En attendant je vous laisse, Charlie m'attend.

- Hey… On te voit plus.

- L'amour Ron, tu comprendras un jour.

- Ouais c'est ça, casse-toi.

La brune se mit à rire avant de venir l'enlacer et embrasser sa joue.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Oui. Allez, va.

Ron et Harry la regardèrent partir vers la cabane d'Hagrid, avant de bifurquer vers le terrain de Quidditch. Rien de mieux pour décompresser un peu. Ils se changèrent rapidement dans les vestiaires avant de prendre possession du terrain, balais en main.

- On la fait en 5 coups gagnants ?

- 5 ou 10 peu importe, à la fin le résultat est toujours le même, je t'écrase.

- Mais t'es gardien aussi, c'est trop facile ! C'est comme si je te demandais de courir après le vif.

- Pas faux.

- D'ailleurs si on changeait ?

- Harry t'es le meilleur à ça, pas besoin d'entraînement. Moi si. Sors le Souaffle. Et puis tu pourras toujours proposer cette sortie à ton cher et tendre.

- Faire naître de nouveau la compétition entre nous, c'est pas très bon, tu ne crois pas ?

- Moi je dis ça pour la douche à la fin, mais bon après c'est toi qui vois.

Harry s'arrêta brutalement, choqué, alors que Ron s'envolait vers les trois anneaux, riant à gorge déployée. Le brun le rejoignit la seconde suivante, cherchant des excuses, une explication à ce sous-entendu complètement stupide. Il n'avait même pas embrassé le blond, alors comment Ron pouvait insinuer un truc de ce genre ? Crétin, crétin.

- T'envoie le souaffle ou tu meurs de honte ?

- Je te déteste.

- Et moi aussi je t'aime.

Un sourire timide et attendri du brun avant qu'il ne se mette à tirer. Raté. Ainsi que pour le second et le troisième. Au quatrième Harry poussa un cri de victoire. Au moins un. Et au final un sur cinq. Désespérant. Ils échangèrent rapidement de poste, le roux charriant son ami au passage avant qu'il ne marque cinq buts à la suite.

Après plusieurs parties de ce genre, ils retournèrent épuisés dans les vestiaires. Un bonne douche brûlante et des vêtements propres avant qu'ils ne prennent la direction du château.

- Ron ?

- Hm ?

- Ce soir Draco… Il m'a proposé qu'on mange ensemble. Je sais qu'Hermione passe la soirée avec Charlie. Alors je peux comprendre que-

- Hey…

Ron s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir, se retournant vers son meilleur ami. Sa main glissa doucement sur sa joue, avant de venir l'enlacer. Puis ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur son front. Si délicat, si eux. D'une infime douceur, précaution, timidité. Cet amour encore, toujours.

- Cesse de t'en faire toujours pour moi.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je me sens coupable de te laisser seul.

- J'ai toujours aimé la solitude tu sais.

- Je déteste quand tu me mens.

- Va rejoindre Draco. Moi je vais aller bosser.

- Ron…

- Allez ! Va.

- A ce soir.

- Je dormirai sûrement quand tu rentreras.

- Ouais, je comprends…

Le roux embrassa une dernière fois le front de son meilleur ami avant de le laisser rejoindre Draco qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Ron les regarda partir avant de se détourner et reprendre sa marche vers sa tour. Tout droit, à gauche, encore à gauche puis à droite et tout droit et à… gauche. Ron se figea au milieu du couloir, ses yeux parcourant les murs et le sol. Rien, aucune trace. Il s'approcha et laissa glisser ses doigts sur les briques en pierre. Toujours rien, pas la moindre sensation de présence. Rien, rien, RIEN. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, touchant le pavé avec détresse, alors que sa main agrippait le gallion brillant, autour de son cou.

_Un petit garçon de 10 ans tout juste, dévala les escaliers biscornus de la maison familiale avant de faire une brutale irruption dans la cuisine. Ses mèches rousses lui tombaient devant les yeux alors que toutes les petites tâches de sons qui ornaient son visage semblaient s'être éclairées par son magnifique sourire. Toute la famille était réunie autour de la table, chacun tenant un cadeau dans ses mains, alors qu'un énorme gâteau au chocolat était posé au centre. _

_- Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri. _

_Ron émit un petit cri de joie avant de sauter dans les bras de sa mère puis de faire le tour pour embrasser chaque membre de sa famille. Il mit à peine cinq secondes avant d'attraper chaque petit paquet pour les ouvrir. Une jolie écharpe et une petite robe de sorcier de la part de ses parents. Sa première. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise avant d'aller sauter sur les genoux de sa mère. Percy avait choisit une photo de famille qu'il avait encadré dans un beau cadre en boite graver du nom de leur famille. Et Bill et Charlie s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter une peluche et un maillot de l'équipe de Quidditch que la famille supportait. Il était temps que Ron se mette aux traditions. _

_Le roux riait, souriait en enfilant son t-shirt avant de courir dans chaque recoin de la cuisine. Les jumeaux lui souhaitèrent un simple joyeux anniversaire avant de se servir une énorme part de gâteau. Le repas dura encore quelques bonnes vingtaines de minutes avant que Ron ne monte là-haut, très vite rejoint par Fred, les mains derrière le dos, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles._

_- Fred, Fred. T'as vu mon t-shirt ? _

_- Oui Ron, j'ai vu._

_- Il me va bien ?_

_- Parfait !_

_Le plus vieux sourit avant de s'asseoir par terre, posant une boite devant ses jambes. _

_- Ron vient, approche. _

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Fred ?_

_- Regarde, tu vois ça ?_

_Ron ouvrit de grands yeux face au petit coffret à présent ouvert devant lui. _

_- Fred, merlin c'est-_

_- Un gallion en or oui. _

_- Mais-_

_C'est un héritage de famille petit frère. Tu es le dernier homme Weasley, tu viens tout juste d'avoir 10 ans et l'année prochaine tu rentres à Poudlard, alors il doit te revenir aujourd'hui._

_- Oh…_

_- Tu sais ce n'est pas une chose qu'on vend, qu'on perd ou dont on se débarrasse. C'est important Ron. Si je te la donne c'est que je sais que tu es assez grand pour comprendre la valeur des choses, et surtout de celle là. Elle te revient maintenant._

_Le plus jeune prit la petite boite dans ses mains tremblantes avant d'aller se loger dans les bras de son frère ainé. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou à sa portée tout en laissant son frère lui passer la main dans ses mèches rousses._

_- Joyeux anniversaire Ron._

_- Merci Freddy. _

Ron rouvrit brutalement les yeux sur le mur du couloir avant de se lever chancelant. Il chercha sa respiration pendant plusieurs minutes, haletant. Ses yeux le brûlaient, il avait envie d'hurler et de s'écrouler par terre. Mais non il ne devait pas pleurer. Il n'avait pas à pleurer. C'était Fred qui les avait abandonnés, c'était Fred qui n'avait pas lutté. Rien d'autre. Putain, rien d'autre.

_Le soleil au zénith. La chaleur étouffante. Le bruit des oiseaux. Les cris des jeunes ados. _

_- Ron amène-toi !_

_Le plus jeune des hommes Weasley ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel bleuté. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. C'était l'été et ses vacances en plus de ça. Fred au loin lui faisait de grands signes au côté de son jumeau. Non il ne bougerait pas. A près tout ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être trois pour mettre une table. _

_- Ron !_

_- Fred, lâche-moi._

_- Ron, allez viens…_

_- Laisse-moi tranquille. _

_- Ron !_

Le roux ferma un instant les yeux, avant d'inspirer profondément pour essayer de se calmer, peine perdue.

- Fous-moi la paix, hurla le roux en plein milieu du couloir.

- Ron ça va ?

Le Gryffondor se retourna, les yeux brillants, le souffle erratique, presque inconscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Severus lui faisait face le regard inquiet, s'avançant doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui. Sa main brûlante glissa sur la joue froide de Ron dont le regard perdu plongea dans les deux yeux sombres.

- Est-ce que-

- Je vais bien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Tu es allé manger ?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Bien. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler donc je n'insiste pas.

- Tu comprends vite.

Snape fronça les sourcils avant de se reculer. Ron n'allait pas bien c'était une certitude, mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire parler. C'était le rôle de miss-je-sais-tout ou bien même de Potter, mais pas de lui. Ouais, Potter. D'ailleurs où était ce binoclard dans un moment pareil ?

- Où est le survivant ?

- Pas ici comme tu peux le voir.

- Tu as un humour ce soir, fantastique.

- Avec Draco, ils mangent ensemble et je suppose qu'ils vont passer le reste de la soirée à discuter.

- Granger ?

- Avec Charlie.

- Bon eh bien je ne t'impose pas plus longtemps ma présence. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de passer la soirée à discuter, je vais te laisser.

Un grognement lui répondit, lui confirmant ses dires. Il se détourna donc et reprit son chemin vers les cachots. L'espoir de le voir le rattraper s'envola lorsqu'il passa la porte de sa classe. Ron faisait la gueule ? Très bien. Après tout ils n'étaient pas liés, il n'en avait même rien à foutre. Et pourtant lorsqu'il vit la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir quelques minutes après son arrivée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Foutue chevelure rousse.

- Traverser Poudlard à tes côtés aurait pu paraître étrange.

- Hm.

- Je peux ?

- Entre.

Ron pénétra dans le salon pour aller s'installer sur le canapé. Severus, un verre d'eau à la main, était appuyé contre le bar, ses yeux rivés sur le plus jeune.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas faim ?

- Ça va merci… ça ne te dérange pas que ton filleul sorte avec Potter comme tu l'appelles si bien ?

- Ils ne sortent pas ensemble.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- De toute façon peu importe. La vie de Draco a déjà été assez dirigée comme ça, il est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix. Si Potter peut le rendre heureux alors ça me va.

Severus avait parlé tout en s'approchant de son élève. Assis désormais sur le canapé il posa sa tête sur le côté, laissant ses cheveux corbeaux venir lui tomber sur le visage. Ron le regarda longuement, ses mains le brûlaient. Il voulait le toucher. Il voulait glisser ses doigts dans cette chevelure. C'était tellement étrange cette vision. Son professeur à ses côtés, dans une position et une attitude nonchalante. Si différent de l'homme froid derrière son chaudron. Et Ron adorait cette face-là, il avait juste l'impression que cette attitude était sa vraie personnalité. Et puis ce sourire naturel dissimulé sous toutes ces mèches brunes. Alors le roux ne pus résister plus longtemps et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Aussi doux qu'il les imaginait. Il dégagea le visage de l'aîné en plaçant les mèches derrière son oreille avant de sourire face aux deux yeux qui le fixaient.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

Ron rit avant de glisser son nez dans la nuque offerte. Cette odeur si masculine, si envoûtante qui lui embrouilla l'esprit. Il se sentait bien à ce moment. Ses lèvres glissèrent contre la peau pâle, avant de remonter jusqu'aux lèvres qui s'emparèrent automatiquement des siennes. Si bon.

Les mains de Severus passèrent dans son dos pour descendre jusque sur ses hanches et le rapprocher de lui, encore et encore de lui. Des lèvres qui se goûtaient, des mains qui caressaient, des corps qui se collaient. Et toujours cette envie grandissante. Un instant de rabe, une caresse dans le cou, un regard avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent de nouveau.

- Attends, Ron…

- Excuse-moi.

- Non, non. C'est juste que tu devrais rentrer pour le couvre feu.

- Oh. Je ne peux pas rester ?

- Tu veux rester ?

- Ouais mais- enfin je veux dire- tu vois... Ron avait brutalement rougit en bégayant. Rester ici et dormir. Enfin je ne voulais pas dire- ou que tu penses-

- Ron, je ne comptais pas te laisser rester ici pour autre chose.

- Ah ?

- Pour l'instant du moins.

Le roux se mordit la lèvre avant de laisser l'aîné l'embrasser de nouveau. Oui, si bon.

- Bien, je te laisse dormir. Commence déjà à chercher une explication à ton absence pour tes Gryffondors.

- Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

- Si je reste je risque de rattraper mes heures de sommeil en cours demain.

Un rire timide se fit entendre avant que Severus ne se lève, faisant apparaître une couverture et un oreiller, puis glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure en feu avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Ron attendit quelques secondes avant de se déshabiller pour ne garder que son boxer et de s'écrouler sur le canapé, les doigts glissant encore et encore sur ses lèvres brulantes.

**Voilà enfin la suite.  
>Je m'excuse encore pour cette fois.<br>La suite viendra dans un certains temps, pas besoin de faire de promesses que je ne tiendrais pas.**

**Vos impressions ?  
>Oh et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews! <strong>


	4. Et tes lèvres contre les miennes

Une agréable lumière fit ouvrir les yeux du roux. Il mit quelques secondes avant d'émerger complètement. Etirant ses bras il se leva, ses yeux s'habituant rapidement à la clarté. Il passa ses mains dans sa chevelure alors qu'il souriait. Il était chez Severus, dans le salon de Severus.

- Est-ce que tu peux t'habiller s'il te plait ?

Ron sursauta se retournant vers la cuisine. L'aîné était là derrière les fourneaux, un bol à la main. Son regard perçant le traversait de part en part, le brûlait même.

- Bonjour.

- Habille-toi !

Un regard interrogatif de la part du plus jeune alors que les yeux le fixant se faisaient plus sombres. Les joues de Ron se mirent à rougir violemment alors qu'il se rendait compte de la situation. Il était en boxer, les cheveux en bataille, la couverture à ses pieds et au milieu du salon de son professeur. Ce dernier grogna avant de s'approcher brutalement du Gryffondor et de le prendre contre lui. Il ravagea ses lèvres avec envie tout en laissant glisser ses doigts sur la peau pâle. Ron gémit faiblement alors qu'il s'accrochait à la nuque du brun.

- T'aurais dû t'habiller.

- Tu ne m'en as pas vraiment laissé le temps.

L'ancien Serpentard rit avant de laisser la pointe de sa langue découvrir la nuque du roux. Ses lèvres passèrent sur la carotide, sentant le battement de cœur rapide, tellement rapide, sur la pomme d'Adam et Ron gémit de nouveau, pour finalement remonter sur la bouche offerte. Ron était haletant, les yeux à demi clos, les joues en feu et des mèches rousses tombant sur son visage. Désirable, si désirable.

- Tu as faim ?

- Je… que- quoi ?

- Un café ? Tartines ?

- Oh, euh ouais.

Severus retourna à sa cuisine sortant une tasse avant de la remplir d'une boisson fumante. Ron le regarda faire tout en enfilant un jean puis finit par le rejoindre s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

- Tu ne pouvais pas mettre ton t-shirt aussi ?

- Je n'aime pas m'habiller avant d'avoir pris une douche.

- Va bien falloir pour que tu retournes à ton dortoir.

- Tu n'as pas de salle de bain ici ?

- Je pense que nous ne sommes pas assez intimes pour que je te laisse utiliser ma douche.

- Ah ouais ? M'embrasser comme tu le fais, me trimbaler en boxer devant toi, tout ça ce n'est pas assez intime ?

- Non. Je te montrerai un jour ce que le mot intime signifie pour moi.

- Oh… je vois.

- Tu vois ?

- Ou-ouais.

Bégayer et rougir étaient devenu une nouvelle mode ou bien Ron avait-il un problème ? Le roux se frappa mentalement avant de plonger sa tête dans sa tasse et d'avaler une tartine. La définition des couleurs était absolument superbe et très bien choisis. Non, vraiment…

- Ron est-ce que tu as déjà- ?

L'interrogé s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café brulante avant de déposer tout sur la tablette et d'aller retrouver ses affaires. Non mais c'était quoi cette question ?

- Je pense que nous ne sommes pas assez intimes pour que je te parle de ma vie sexuelle, ironisa-t-il.

- Ron…

- On se voit plus tard.

Après avoir enfilé son maillot et attrapé son sac, Ron traversa la réserve puis la salle de classe pour se retrouver dans le couloir. Personne en vue. Très bien, ou plutôt tant mieux. Pas qu'il ne saurait pas quoi leur dire, plutôt qu'il était beaucoup trop énervé pour aligner deux mots. Est-ce que lui il lui demandait combien d'hommes ou même de femmes il s'était fait ? Surement beaucoup mais peu importe. Quoique non. Oh seigneur ! Il avait de l'expérience et lui non... Enfin si un minimum mais pas avec la bonne personne. Lavande Brown pouvait-elle être qualifiée d'expérience ? A méditer.

- Ron ! Putain t'étais où ? Je t'ai cherché dans tous les recoins de Poudlard.

- Ouh là doucement on se calme. Bonjour Harry.

- Alors ?

- Oh je me suis levé de bonne heure et je suis allé faire un tour.

- T'étais pas dans ton lit hier soir quand je suis rentré.

- Harry…

- Tu me caches des choses, est-ce que tu vas bien?

- J'ai simplement été réviser dans la salle sur demande hier soir et je m'y suis endormi.

- Tu ne reviens pas de la salle sur demande.

- Oh Harry, lâche-moi tu veux ?

Le brun sursauta. Bien joué Ron, pour un bonjour en bonne et due forme c'était grandiose. Comment pouvait-il maintenant lui faire croire qu'il ne se passait rien dans sa vie ? Il venait de passer la nuit chez son professeur de potion qui l'avait embrassé comme personne, et ça ce n'était rien ? Non, vraiment bien joué Ron.

- Je vais au dortoir, besoin d'une douche. Et puis j'ai ma valise à préparer.

Sa valise… Il avait presque oublié que c'était les vacances de Noël et que ce soir il quittait Poudlard pour rentrer au Terrier accompagné de Charlie, Ginny, Hermione et Harry. Des vacances qui s'annonçaient familiales mais surtout déprimantes. Il voyait déjà ses parents et George le regard triste autour du sapin. Et tous ces couples qui lui donneraient envi de vomir. Neville serait sûrement présent, et à tous les coups Draco passerait. Lui serait seul, absolument tout seul, telle une âme en peine. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment rentrer? Parce que là, il n'en avait pas réellement envie.

Et Severus là-dedans ?

C'était quoi putain ? Un baiser par-ci, un autre par-là. Une caresse ou deux. Ce désir, cette envie, et ce besoin. Il aimait discuter de tout et n'importe quoi avec lui, et puis cette façon qu'il avait de se sentir différent à ses côtés. Et puis ce naturel chez l'ainé, tout ça était tellement différent de ses relations amicales même fraternelles avec toute sa bande de Gryffondor ou bien même Hermione et Harry. Merde il avait à nouveau envie de ses lèvres.

Ron soupira avant de sortir de sa douche. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux trempés avant qu'il ne choisisse des affaires propres pour ensuite commencer sa valise. Ses vêtements, les mains de Severus. Ses chaussures, les yeux de Severus. Sa trousse de toilette, les cheveux de Severus. Ses livres et parchemins, le rire de Severus. Sa baguette, les lèvres de Severus. Il gémit de dépit avant de refermer son sac et de se laisser tomber sur son matelas. Il était dans une merde inimaginable.

Finalement il attrapa sa valise avant de descendre. Harry et Hermione étaient là, à le regarder arriver, le premier avec le regard un peu triste, et la seconde beaucoup plus énervé.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

- Tu comptes t'en sortir comme ça ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai vu votre altercation de ce matin.

- C'est bon Hermione tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. J'ai simplement bossé cette nuit, j'ai mal dormi et voilà.

- Ron…

- Je suis désolé Harry ça te va ?

- Mais ce n'est pas-

- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?

Harry baissa les yeux avant de se lever et d'attraper son sac, Hermione derrière secouait la tête, dépitée, avant de les suivre à travers le couloir. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, le roux soupira avant d'attraper la main de son meilleur ami et de le prendre contre lui.

- Je suis désolé. J'étais simplement énervé. Ne prend pas ça pour toi.

- Ron…

- Tu m'as pas dis ta soirée hier ?

- Oh bien, c'était vraiment très bien.

- Ça avance ?

- Je crois… oui.

- Monsieur Weasley ?

Ron sursauta alors que Snape apparaissait devant eux. Les deux autres Gryffondors haussèrent les sourcils d'interrogation avant de saluer leur professeur. Le roux eut un bref sourire avant que le début de matinée ne se rappelle à lui.

- Je peux vous parler un instant ? Cela concerne votre examen blanc.

- Je vous rejoins à la sortie.

Le brun et la brune acquiescèrent avant de reprendre leur chemin et de disparaître au prochain couloir. Plusieurs secondes passèrent où l'aîné et le plus jeune se toisèrent avant que Severus n'attrape le poignet de Ron pour le plaquer contre le mur d'un couloir sombre et d'apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le roux gémit, y prenant part d'avantage alors que ses mains s'accrochaient à la robe de sorcier à sa portée.

- Severus arrête…

- Pour ce matin-

- Je dois y aller.

- Laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît.

- Ok.

- C'est juste qu'à un moment mon désir sera tellement grand que je ne pourrais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé.

- Je-

- C'est pour ça que je voulais savoir.

- … Non jamais.

- Pardon ?

- Jamais avec un homme tout du moins.

- Oh…

Deux joues prirent feu à nouveau avant qu'un regard se baisse. Severus sourit avant qu'il ne penche la tête et n'aille taquiner son cou de sa bouche.

- Tu- tu fais quoi pour les va- vacances ?

- Noël avec Draco et ses parents.

- Oh, tu ne seras pas tout seul.

- J'ai une vie sociale rappelle-toi.

- Ouais je… merde Severus…

Ron passa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille avant de s'emparer brutalement des lèvres offertes. Une minute, deux ou peut-être même trois. Puis les doigts de l'ancien Serpentard glissèrent doucement sur la joue pâle avant qu'il ne relâche le corps brûlant.

- On se voit après les vacances ?

- Hm, je serais toujours professeur ici, oui.

- Et moi toujours ton élève.

Severus rit avant de laisser Ron se recoiffer. Ses cheveux en place n'effaceraient rien de son état d'excitation et le roux le savait, mais il devait au moins cacher un minimum ce qu'il se passait à ses deux meilleurs amis. Et puis que pouvait-il leur dire ? Qu'il embrassait assez régulièrement et de façon poussée leur professeur de potion qu'ils aimaient surnommer de n'importe quelle manière péjorative à l'époque de la guerre ? Oui, mais non. De toute façon qu'est ce que c'était réellement ? Il ne le savait même pas. Il souhaita finalement de bonnes vacances au brun avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la sortie. Merlin, les questions résonnaient déjà dans sa tête.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Tu connais ton résultat ?

- Merde t'as raté c'est ça ?

- De quoi ? se perdit Ron.

- L'examen blanc… Ron ça va ?

- Oh euh oui, il- eh bien-

- Il t'a bien parlé de ton exam ?

- Ouais, ouais. Juste qu'il fallait que je continue comme ça.

- C'est tout ?

- Hm, rien de plus.

- T'as mis un temps fou pour si peu.

- J'avais oublié un t-shirt au dortoir alors je suis remonté rapidement. On y va ?

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent sans comprendre avant de suivre le pas. Ron un peu plus loin, la valise à la main, inspira fortement tout en fermant les yeux. Il avait eu chaud. Lui qui n'était pas bon menteur, se surpassait. De toute façon il n'allait pas leur dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas abordé le sujet examen et qu'il s'était simplement fait plaquer contre un mur avant de se faire embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Oh sûrement pas ça.

_La fenêtre était ouverte dans la chambre la plus haute. A l'extérieur le ciel sombre contrastait avec la nuit calme. L'air était glacial mais Ron n'en avait que faire, il n'avait pas la force de détourner les yeux des magnifiques étoiles qui scintillaient. C'était la vieille de Noël et malgré tous les problèmes qui régnaient dans le monde sorcier, l'atmosphère était apaisante. Comme si tout allait bien. _

_- Ron tu descends ? On t'attend pour manger le dessert et ouvrir les cadeaux. _

_- J'arrive. _

_Fred s'accouda à la porte alors qu'il attendait son plus jeune frère dont les yeux ne cessaient de briller. _

_- Hey, ça ne va pas ?…_

_- J'aimerais pourvoir rester ici pour l'éternité. Me dire que dehors tout va bien. _

_- Mais tout va bien Ron._

_- Non Fred, rien ne va bien. La guerre approche, tout le monde le sait, tout le monde le sent. _

_- Nous sommes plus forts que lui. _

_- Tu crois réellement que nous sommes immortels ?_

_- Je-_

_- Et si un jour je me retrouvais ici à regarder les étoiles à espérer voir l'un des nôtres y briller ? Hein ! Et si ça arrivait ? _

_- Si ça doit arriver, ça arrivera. Ron, que ce soit les parents, les gars, Ginny ou même moi, on sait dans quoi on s'engage. On ne se terrera pas en attendant que ça passe. Et si je venais à mourir-_

_- Ne dit pas ça, je t'interdis de dire ça !_

_- Si ça arrivait Ron, eh bien je brillerais pour George, pour tous les autres et pour toi. _

_Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, alors que son cœur était au bord de l'implosion. Il était mort de peur. Demain l'effrayait. La mort l'effrayait. Perdre quelqu'un l'effrayait. _

_- Ron tout ira bien. _

_- C'est ce qu'Harry me répète._

_- Il a raison. Crois-le. C'est ton meilleur ami. Tu peux avoir confiance non ? Tout ira bien. _

_- Toi, tu es mon frère. Tu es celui avec qui- celui… Alors je veux avoir confiance en toi._

_- Tu peux Ron._

_- Promets-le moi Fred. Jure-le moi que tout ira bien, que lorsque je regarderais les étoiles ça sera simplement parce que je les trouve magnifiques et non pas pour une autre raison. Jure-moi qu'on ne cessera jamais de se parler, que je pourrais éternellement entendre ton rire, tes blagues minables, qu'on grandira ensemble comme ça l'a toujours été. Promets-le moi qu'il en sera de même pour toute la famille, pour toi, pour moi. _

_- Je te le promets. _

_Le souffle de Ron qui était devenu erratique se calma brutalement. Il referma la fenêtre avant de s'approcher de son frère. Une promesse, il n'avait besoin que de ça pour continuer la lutte dans laquelle il s'était engagé aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis, de toute sa famille, et toute la communauté de l'Ordre. Que ça. Et Fred avait su lui donner. Fred en lequel il pouvait toujours croire, avoir confiance. Alors tout irait bien, il en était désormais certain. Son frère attrapa sa main avant de le prendre quelques secondes contre lui. Ron avait besoin d'être rassuré, c'était comme ça et ça l'avait toujours été. Et chaque fois Fred avait été là, le seul à connaitre ses faiblesses. Une petite chose fragile derrière une carapace de jeune adulte. Les doigts de l'ainé effleurèrent le gallion en or que Ron avait mis en collier avant de frictionner ses cheveux. _

_- Tu viens ?_

_- Oui. _

_Ron sourit avant de suivre son frère dans les escaliers et de rire face aux exclamations de sa famille. Il s'arrêta un instant en bas des marches observant l'image. Toutes ces têtes rousses. Et le sourire d'Harry parmi tout ce petit monde. Il adorait cette maison mais il adorait surtout ces moments._

Les yeux de Ron se fermèrent. Il ne voulait pas les rouvrir sur cette image, il ne voulait pas voir le sapin briller de guirlandes magiques, de boules scintillantes où des photos animées de la famille étaient visibles. Il ne voulait pas regarder les visages de ceux présents autour de la table et de remarquer qu'une place restait désespérément et éternellement vide. Il n'avait pas faim, il ne voulait pas les entendre rire voir même parler, il ne voulait pas ouvrir ses cadeaux, il ne voulait pas voir ses parents et même George faire semblant. Il voulait simplement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, dans le noir et arrêter de penser.

- Ron je te sers de la tarte aux fraises ?

Il n'eut à peine le temps de répondre que la part était déjà dans son assiette. Mange et tais-toi. Harry riait aux blagues de Charlie à côtés de lui. Il adorait le regarder rire. Il adorait voir la vie, le bonheur, la joie chez son meilleur ami alors que tant de choses l'avaient détruit. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la cuisse à sa portée pour trouver la main du brun. Harry sursauta avant de resserrer la prise et de lui sourire.

L'ouverture des cadeaux suivit quelques minutes plus tard avant que vers deux heures du matin chacun n'aille retrouver sa chambre. Le roux s'écroula sur le lit tout juste suivi d'Harry qui vint se loger contre lui.

- T'avais l'air ailleurs pendant tout le repas.

- Je me demandais si ton blondinet aurait le courage de mettre les pieds ici, chez les Weasley.

- Tu penses qu'il aimerait venir ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il en meurt d'envie, et puis toi aussi.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas que Molly et Arthur se sentent obligés de l'accueillir, j'ai un peu peur de leur réaction.

- Tu sais à quel point mes parents t'apprécient, tu fais partis de la famille. Et ils n'en veulent pas à Draco.

- Tu crois ?

- On en a parlé.

- Oh… d'accord.

Ron glissa sa main dans les mèches brunes avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui.

- Bonne nuit Ron.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Le brun logea sa tête dans le cou de son meilleur ami avant de doucement se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Ron garda ses yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, mais peu importait, au moins il n'avait pas la vision de toutes ces foutues étoiles qu'il détestait tant aujourd'hui.

- Envoie le ballon, Bill !

- Tu crois réellement qu'il va passer ?

Charlie riait alors qu'il courait après George qui avait récupéré le ballon. Harry avait insisté pour leur faire essayer un sport moldu. Football. Apparemment très célèbre en Angleterre et dans le monde entier. Plutôt drôle mais rien ne valait le Quidditch. Les équipes avaient été faites avec les deux meilleurs amis ensemble, accompagnés de Charlie contre Bill, George et Percy.

- Je suis mort. On échange frangin, je prends les buts et tu cours après le ballon.

- Je suis gardien de Quidditch, ça a pas l'air si dur au foot alors je peux bien y rester, et puis toi t'es habitué à courir après tes dragons.

- Ron, on est mené 2-0 alors tu bouges de là.

Le roux grogna avant de laisser la place à son frère et d'aller au centre du terrain retrouver Harry qui avait le ballon aux pieds, hésitant à y aller tout seul ou à faire une passe. George en profita pour récupérer le ballon courant en direction des buts adverses. Sur la gauche du terrain, Fleur et Hermione riaient, tout en discutant et en les regardant jouer. Ron récupéra la balle à temps avant de foncer de l'autre côté du terrain. Un petit contrôle du pied et il tira pour mettre la balle au fond du filet. L'hurlement de Charlie et d'Harry fit sursauter Ginny qui arrivait, un plateau à la main rempli de boissons alors que les trois jeunes hommes se sautaient dessus tout heureux.

- N'en faites pas trop, on mène toujours d'un point.

- Hey Percy, ne rêve pas. On est parti tu peux plus nous arrêter, se vanta l'aîné.

Ron frappa sa main, avant d'enlever son t-shirt. Il reprit place au centre pour l'engagement avant que le match ne reprenne.

Lorsqu'un pop se fit entendre, le match était quasiment terminé, l'équipe de Poudlard menant maintenant 3-2 alors que les trois autres commençaient à peiner. Tous se retournèrent vers le bruit et découvrirent deux silhouettes un peu plus loin. Une qui représentait clairement Draco une valise à la main, alors que la seconde de profil laissait une interrogation planer.

A la vue du petit groupe les deux arrivants s'approchèrent et Draco rejoignit rapidement Harry pour le saluer, avant d'aller serrer la main de tous les Weasley et de faire la bise aux filles. Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa sœur pour prendre une bouteille d'eau dont il bu une grande partie, et arrosa son torse brulant de sueur, de l'autre.

- Oh Sev' comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Bill, très bien, merci et toi ?

- Ecoute tout roule comme tu vois.

- Fleur n'est pas ici avec toi ?

- Si je suis là ! Bonjour Severus.

L'ancien espion alla embrasser la blonde avant de sourire face à son ventre rond.

- Depuis quand on ne s'est pas vu ?

- La fois où tu es venu diner à la maison pour nous dire que tu avais arrêté d'enseigner.

- Exact. J'ai repris tu sais.

- Oui, Harry et Ron m'ont dit ça. Tant mieux.

Severus se retourna vers le reste de la bande, découvrant Harry et Hermione plutôt interloqués de le voir aussi familier avec Bill et Fleur et vêtu d'autre chose que sa robe de sorcier noir : un jean bleu foncé et un pull à col roulé gris, ses cheveux remontés en chignon. Il salua l'assemblée, précisant l'objet de sa présence en expliquant qu'il amenait Draco au Terrier avec l'accord de Molly pour qu'il finisse les derniers jours de vacances ici.

- Molly et Arthur ?

- A l'intérieur indiqua George.

- Merci.

Il prit l'initiative de récupérer la valise de Draco pour le débarrasser et se détourna pour rejoindre la maison du Terrier. Pas un seul regard du roux, comme s'il n'avait même pas été là. Le petit con. Le voyant s'éloigner Ron soupira. Merlin que faisait-il ici ? Depuis quand côtoyait-il aussi intimement son frère ? Et merde pourquoi était-il aussi sexy au naturel ?

- Tu nous avais pas dis que tu côtoyais un autre héros qu'Harry, lança Charlie.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais.

- Eh bien maintenant vous le savez.

- Depuis quand ?

- Wow ! c'est interdit ?

- Bien sûr que non, simplement que c'est étrange de voir Severus être aussi sociable avec quelqu'un.

- Mon parrain est sociable, répliqua le blond.

- Je n'en doute pas Draco, mais nous ne sommes pas habitués de le voir ainsi contrairement à toi.

- Depuis…, reprit Bill. Je ne sais plus ça fait un moment déjà.

- Et en vrai il est comment ?

- Percy… Il est comme nous, tout à fait normal.

Ron sourit intérieurement à la remarque. Bien sur qu'il était normal. Putain de normal et il adorait le voir ainsi. Il alla chercher le ballon et le remit en jeu au milieu du terrain.

- Hey les joueurs de foot du dimanche vous continuez à débattre sur Snape ou vous vous amenez ?

- Tu crois que tu vas gagner, sérieusement ?

- George, on gagne déjà, lui rappela Charlie.

Draco s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione avant que la partie ne reprenne. Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement se fit entendre, Harry venait de marquer un quatrième but.

- Les enfants vous venez manger ?

- Ouais on arrive.

Ginny et Percy furent les premiers à se lever pour rejoindre leur mère. Les autres restèrent encore quelques minutes, allongés dans l'herbe, profitant de la belle journée en ce plein hiver. Il faisait froid mais le soleil était là, toujours là. Charlie et Hermione furent les seconds, puis Bill et Fleur, suivis d'Harry et Draco qui continuaient de discuter. Ron ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir sur les yeux de George qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Certains, des amis lointains, des connaissances, des personnes qui ne les voyaient jamais, auraient pu avoir un doute : Fred, George ? En y réfléchissant ça pouvait très bien être l'un ou l'autre. Ron aurait aimé pouvoir se réveiller, rouvrir les yeux en espérant, en pouvant croire qu'en face de lui se trouvait Fred. Juste un instant, juste quelques secondes. Mais toujours, à chaque fois, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était ce foutu grain de beauté sur le côté gauche du cou de George. Pas son regard triste, pas ce faux sourire, pas le semblant de vie, juste son grain de beauté. La seule chose qui le différenciait physiquement de Fred, la seule putain de chose. Ce n'était pas la faute de George, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il en voulait. Alors il lui sourit, il lui sourit toujours parce qu'il l'aime et que c'est son frère. Il aurait simplement voulu que deux mains se tendent, pas une, mais deux. Maintenant il n'y en a plus qu'une et c'est sa préférée qu'il a perdue. Ça fait mal hein ? C'est injuste de dire ça ? Mais c'était Fred, ça n'a jamais été George qui venait le réconforter quand le soir il faisait des cauchemars étant petit. C'était Fred, ça n'a jamais été George qui lui a tout appris sur Poudlard pour ne pas se perdre, ne pas avoir peur pour ses premiers jours. C'était Fred, ça n'a jamais été George qui savait voir ses faiblesses, qui savait lui remonter le moral ou même lui dire que tout irait bien. C'était Fred et ça n'a jamais été George qui lui faisait des promesses. Mais ce fut Fred et non George qui a fait une promesse et qui ne l'a pas tenue.

- T'as faim j'espère, parce que maman a encore fait à manger pour un régiment.

- Je meurs de faim tu veux dire.

L'aîné rit et Ron soupira. Ça lui faisait du bien. Parce qu'ils avaient le même rire. Et entendre le son de celui de son frère lui donnait juste l'impression de marcher aux côtés de Fred.

- Ah les garçons, vous voilà.

- On se met où ?

- Par terre.

- Toujours autant d'humour Billy.

- Il reste une place là et l'autre à côté de Severus, il reste manger avec nous.

Ron acquiesça avant de s'asseoir en face de son professeur. Son regard sombre le toisa pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux pour répondre à une question de son père. Ron attrapa une assiette et se servit avant de picorer dedans tout en discutant avec Hermione, Harry et Draco et jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil en face de lui. Ses lèvres bougeaient, et il avait tellement envie de se pencher au dessus de la table pour pouvoir les toucher. Il ne voulait que ça, là. Que le monde entier s'efface et qu'il oublie à nouveau tout, accroché à sa bouche. Merde ça faisait 10 jours. Long, trop long.

- Qui veut du dessert ?

- Ah non maman là je ne peux plus rien avaler !

- Bill fait un effort, Fleur un petit peu ?

La jeune fille enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, se servit par deux fois alors qu'au fur et à mesure tous les autres refusaient la ration, rassasiés comme il le fallait et désireux d'aller se coucher, épuisés.

- Bien, comme vous voulez. Vous vous arrangez pour les chambres. Severus tu vas dormir ici ?

- Oh non, non. Je vais rentrer.

- Mais si tu restes, on pourra discuter demain. Et puis j'aimerais que tu me parles de Ron un peu. Ce que tu penses de lui ? Tout ça tu vois.

Ron s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau alors que ses joues prenaient feux.

- Maman…

- Quoi je veux savoir comment tu te débrouilles à l'école. Tu as toujours eu du mal en potions. Je n'aimerais pas que tu rates tes examens à cause d'une seule matière.

- Mais-

- Severus si tu veux lui donner des heures supplémentaires pour le faire travailler n'hésite pas.

Harry et Draco riaient, alors que le roux enfonçait un peu plus sa tête dans ses mains. Percy et George avaient quitté la table pour monter dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient à présent. Bill et Fleur avaient suivis, puis Charlie et Hermione. Ginny était monté quelques minutes plus tard, heureuse de pouvoir échapper au partage de sa demeure. Les trois derniers garçons se débrouilleraient.

- Ne vous en faites pas Molly. Bizarrement il s'en sort. Ça sert de lui rentrer dedans de temps à autre.

Ron gémit de honte. Le sous-entendu était absurde mais c'était surtout le fait que lui seul avait compris. Il se leva rapidement, souhaita une bonne nuit au restant et monta se coucher. Harry partagerait la dernière chambre avec Draco et Severus dormirait sur le canapé. Ça allait le faire comme ça. Alors il s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'allongeant sur son lit. Sa main attrapa sa baguette pour lancer un sort d'intimité, il ne désirait pas entendre le moindre bruit pouvant s'échapper par mégarde d'une des chambres occupée par un couple.

La nuit était bien avancée quand le roux se releva. Ses nuits au Terrier étaient de plus en plus difficiles et courtes. Il attrapa le lecteur chose qu'Harry lui avait offert pour Noël, rempli il ne savait comment de toutes les musiques qu'il adorait, avant de le mettre dans ses oreilles et de sortir de sa chambre, direction la salle de bain. Son corps se défit de son pull, son t-shirt et son jean qu'il n'avait pas retiré avant d'enfiler un jogging. Il but un peu d'eau et s'aspergea le visage avant de retourner d'où il venait, la musique du nouveau groupe sorcier résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il ferma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de baguette, avançant dans la pièce pour se diriger vers son lit. L'apparition de « batterie faible » sur son écran le fit grogner et c'est sans grande attention qu'il jeta le lecteur sur sa table de nuit.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te balades sans maillot ?

Ron sursauta violemment, alors que Severus apparaissait dans un coin de sa chambre.

- Putain tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est ce que tu-

- Je t'ai entendu te lever. Il est deux heures du matin, comment se fait-il que tu ne dormes pas ?

- Insomnie, mais je te retourne ta question.

- Trop de choses en tête.

- De quel genre ?

Severus se mordit la lèvre en s'approchant du plus jeune, avant de glisser un doigt sur son torse imberbe finement musclé, sans trop l'être.

- Des images d'un roux en simple jean, courant après un ballon.

- Ah ouais ? Vraiment ?

- Hm… Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Ton sous-entendu était grossier.

- Tu as été le seul à le comprendre.

- Encore heureux.

Le roux recula et s'asseye sur son matelas, alors qu'il se mettait à détailler son professeur qui le surplombait de quelques centimètres.

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es rhabillé avant de t'incruster dans ma chambre ?

- Tu pensais que j'allais traverser ta demeure, à moitié nu ?

Et de nouveau le rouge aux joues, Merlin il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à cacher sa gêne alors que le brun avançait vers lui jusqu'à se pencher vers ses lèvres qu'il obtint sans réelle demande. Leurs mains se lièrent alors que Snape s'installait complètement sur le lit, juste au dessus du corps pâle de Ron.

- Et si quelqu'un-

- J'ai verrouillé la porte.

Il grogna, laissant la langue de son vis-à-vis lui parcourir le cou tout en passant ses bras autour de son corps pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Ce foutu désir qui prenait à nouveau possession de son cerveau, et de nouveau il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ses jambes qui se relevaient pour laisser son bassin rencontrer celui de Severus, leurs lèvres qui s'emprisonnaient toujours un peu plus passionnément et les doigts du brun qui glissaient sur sa peau dénudée.

- Tes cheveux…

- Qu-quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu peux les détacher ?

Severus rit avant d'enlever son nœud et de laisser tomber toutes ses mèches noires autour de son visage. Des doigts y glissèrent rapidement, touchant, caressant. Puis de nouveau leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, avides. Les mains de Ron finirent par glisser sous le t-shirt de l'ainé, cherchant un contact charnel qu'il trouva rapidement.

- Ron…

- Enlève-le.

- Je te veux, mais pas ici, pas maintenant alors que chaque pièce de ta maison est occupée.

- S'il te plait Sev', juste ton t-shirt.

Finalement le maillot vola à travers la pièce avant que les deux corps ne se retrouvent. Les yeux bleus s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur le torse blanc, si beau, si tentant, si masculin. Il laissa ses doigts le redessiner doucement, faisant y naitre des frissons alors que le souffle de l'ainé se faisait un peu moins régulier et que ses lèvres appuyaient un peu plus sur la peau offerte.

- Stop, Ron arrête.

- Mais-

- Tu n'es pas prêt, et je ne veux pas qu'on fasse n'importe quoi, n'importe où et n'importe comment.

- Je-

- Ce n'est pas important, d'accord ? Plus tard. Maintenant dors. Sinon il te faudra une explication pour les cernes que tu auras sous tes yeux.

Le roux acquiesça avant de relâcher son emprise et de s'installer plus confortablement sur le corps à présent à côté du sien. Une caresse sur son bras, une autre sur sa poitrine, puis sur ses cheveux avant qu'il ne ressente plus rien, simplement l'apaisement du sommeil qui l'emportait.

C'est seul au milieu de son lit que le roux ouvrit les yeux. La nuit passée lui sembla un instant un rêve mais la marque rouge sur le bas de son torse lui indiqua le contraire. Il soupira, se mordant la lèvre avant de se lever. Comment allait-il pouvoir rester stoïque devant son professeur alors que quelques heures plus tôt ils étaient à la limite du non-retour. Remettant sa chevelure rousse un minimum en ordre, il sortit de sa chambre pour découvrir le sourire d'Harry juste derrière la porte.

- Je t'attendais.

- Bien dormi ? enfin si vous avez dormi…

- Très drôle Ron, on a dormi. Tu m'en veux de t'avoir-

- Oh Harry arrête avec ça, bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas. On ne va pas dormir ensemble éternellement, non ? Et puis tu préfères surement tomber sur une chevelure blonde à ton réveil plutôt que sur la mienne.

- J'aime tes cheveux roux.

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Mais tu as raison.

Ils rirent avant de descendre les escaliers jusqu'à faire irruption dans la cuisine. Une partie de la famille était encore couchée, seuls Molly, Arthur, Draco, George, Percy et Severus étaient assis autour de la table et commençaient tout juste à déjeuner. Harry salua l'assemblée avant de s'installer alors qu'ils sortaient deux bols du placard, et Ron sentit le regard brûlant de son professeur dans son dos. Il aurait du se vêtir d'un t-shirt, mauvaise habitude.

- Bien dormi les garçons ?

Harry répondit pour les deux, alors que Severus se levait.

- Je vais vous laisser.

- Reste donc manger avec nous ce midi.

- Non, non. C'est déjà trop de m'avoir permis de dormir ici. Et puis j'ai des cours à préparer.

- Bien comme tu voudras. N'hésite pas à repasser, tu sais que tu es le bienvenu à la maison.

- Merci Molly. Vous saluerez Bill et Fleur de ma part, ainsi que Charlie. Arthur…

- A bientôt Severus.

- Je peux emprunter votre cheminée ?

- Bien sur, Ron tu l'accompagnes pour lui donner la poudre de cheminette.

- Ou-Ouais.

L'aîné se leva suivi du plus jeune pour rejoindre le salon, qui alla chercher le petit pot. Ron se gratta le derrière du crâne, il était mal à l'aise, là, devant son professeur, sans savoir quelle attitude adopter alors que n'importe qui pouvait faire irruption dans la pièce.

- Tu… hm- tu es parti à quelle heure ce matin ?

- Lorsque j'ai entendu tes parents se lever, j'ai transplané dans la salle de bain.

- Oh, d'accord.

- Je te vois à la rentrée.

- Oui… Sev', pour cette nuit-

L'appelé sourit et s'approcha du roux pour lui prendre la poudre des mains. Dans le même temps ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau dénudée, tout en regardant autour de lui. Aucune trace d'un Weasley ou autre. Alors leurs lèvres se trouvèrent rapidement et il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse.

- Si tu arrives à t'éclipser le soir de la rentrée...

Ron n'était plus capable de dire un mot, il se contenta d'hocher de la tête, ses mains tremblaient d'envie de toucher le corps à sa portée, ses lèvres en demandaient encore, mais l'entente d'une porte qui grinça le fit reculer brutalement. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard sombre, intense et plein d'envie de Severus puis il disparut.

- Ron déjà debout ? Tu m'impressionnes.

- J'ai personne à réchauffer le matin moi.

- Tu nous fais une petite déprime ? T'inquiètes tu vas la trouver ta chérie.

Ron grimaça, merde comment pouvait-il lui dire que depuis quelques temps même –presque deux ans- il n'était plus attiré par les filles, il avait seulement une irrésistible envie de l'homme aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux couleurs corbeau. Oui il le voulait. Ce que ça signifiait, il ne savait pas mais pour l'instant son corps ne répondait qu'à Severus. Qui sait, peut-être que demain il rencontrerait quelqu'un. Le cœur qui s'emballe, le feu d'artifice dans le ventre, les étincelles dans les yeux. Ouais possible pourquoi pas, mais ce genre de choses il n'y croyait pas spécialement.

**Tadam. **

**A la prochaine. **

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires. **


	5. Et ton corps fusionnant avec le mien

Les trois amis marchaient, discutaient et rigolaient tout en se dirigeant vers la tour. Leurs valises avaient été directement déposées dans leurs dortoirs respectifs comme à chaque rentrée. Hermione semblait heureuse, sa semaine passée au Terrier avait été parfaite, elle était au point dans ses révisions déjà plusieurs mois avant le début des examens, oui tout allait bien. Elle semblait rayonner et c'était réellement le cas. A ses côtés Harry paraissait dans le même état, bien que la question des cours ne l'inquiète pas plus que ça à l'heure actuelle des choses. Ron le regard plus soucieux gardait les mains dans ses poches, assis sur le fauteuil aux côtés de ses amis. Le débat parti sur le match de Quidditch qui approchait. Harry toujours capitaine, attrapeur et Ron gardien soumettaient diverses stratégies en réfutaient certaines et en validaient d'autres.

- Hum, excusez-moi.

- Peter, salut…

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Hermione sourit au jeune homme en face de lui. Châtain clair, yeux noisettes, sourire d'ange, gentillesse à revendre et grande timidité. Un sixième année, un ami de Ginny.

- Ron, est ce que je peux- j'aimerais- juste une minute, te parler.

- Euh oui bien sur.

Ron se leva, le regard interrogateur auprès de ses amis, il se dirigea vers le coin de la salle commune où Peter s'était dirigé. Il s'installa dos à la fenêtre, face au garçon, attendant qu'il parle.

- Je m'excuse, j'ai hésité mais euh- voilà.

- Peter ça va ?

- Oui enfin non pas trop, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. J'ai essayé de faire abstraction de ce que je ressens, mais-

- C'est à propos de ma sœur ? Tu sais elle sort avec Neville et si tu veux des conseils pour essayer de la séduire ou je ne sais quoi… Nev' est un ami, ils sont bien ensemble, alors je suis désolé je ne pourrai pas t'aider.

- Non, non… Peter rougit. Ce n'est pas ça du tout. C'est t-toi.

- Moi ?

- Oh, je suis ridicule. Je n'aurais pas dû venir te voir. Merde.

Le roux resta silencieux, interloqué. Quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui et ce quelqu'un était un garçon. Il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir correctement.

- Alors tu ne voudras sûrement pas aller avec moi à Pré-au-lard le week-end prochain ? Pourquoi je te pose la question ? c'est logique.

- Je-

- Non, non. Tu n'es sûrement pas intéressé par les hommes. Peu importe ce n'est pas grave. Ça m'apprendra à écouter ta sœur.

- Peter…

- Je- J'y vais.

Ron n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que le jeune Gryffondor avait déjà monté les escaliers pour atteindre son dortoir, tant pis il n'était pas en mesure de répondre. Il se contenta de retrouver ses amis et de s'asseoir de nouveau près d'eux.

- Alors ? Un problème ?

- Non, non. Rien d'important. Un renseignement par rapport à Ginny.

- Il avait l'air gêné.

- Oui, mais rien de grave.

Rapidement le sujet dévia. Hermione se leva quelques minutes plus tard, épuisée, pour rejoindre le dortoir féminin juste après avoir embrassé ses deux amis. Harry suivit peu de temps plus tard alors que Ron lui promit de le rejoindre après avoir fini son devoir en métamorphose. Le finir ? Il l'avait fait la semaine dernière. Il profita simplement de l'excuse pour sortir de la salle commune, courir silencieusement à travers les couloirs avant d'arriver devant la porte en bois de la classe de potions. Sans gêne il y entra, traversa la réserve pour frapper à la porte qui donnait sur l'appartement de son professeur.

- Je ne m'attendais plus à te voir, dit Severus en ouvrant la porte.

- Laisse-moi le temps d'arriver quand même.

Un sourire puis un second avant que le roux ne pénètre dans l'appartement déposant sa veste et sa baguette sur la petite table.

- Tu as remis ta robe noire ?

- Pardon ?

- Ton jean et ton pull à la maison pendant les vacances, c'était bien.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais.

- Mais ce n'est que hors de Poudlard ou lorsque que je reste dans mes appartements.

- On est chez toi, là.

Severus rit avant d'enlever sa robe noire, dévoilant un pantalon et un pull de la même couleur. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour s'approcher de l'aîné et glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau.

- Ron…

- Harry va s'interroger sur mon absence mais peut importe.

- Tu veux rester là cette nuit ?

- Et toi ?

Leurs lèvres se percutèrent à nouveau avec un peu plus de passion, leurs corps tombant sur le canapé derrière eux. Ron passa à califourchon sur l'aîné, ses doigts glissant sur le tissu, poussant le pull vers le haut, il voulait sentir sa peau, tellement. Et Severus qui avait déjà défait la chemise du plus jeune, sa langue dessinant un invisible parcours entre chaque tache de rousseur à sa portée.

- Ron…

- Je reste, putain je reste.

Ce fut un murmure, une supplique, un gémissement, et la seconde d'après son dos se retrouvait plaqué contre les coussins, ses yeux bleus regardaient avec envie le torse à présent nu de l'homme le surplombant. Caresses, baisers, gémissements. Encore et encore. Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent, et Ron sentit l'excitation de son partenaire tout contre sa cuisse, il la sentit comme il sentit la sienne si douloureuse. Il avait mal mais c'était si bon. Et Severus qui faisait frictionner leurs corps, si délicieusement, son pantalon contre son jean, et puis plus fort. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus, leurs langues jouaient, ils n'avaient plus de pensées cohérentes, juste cette sensation de plaisir qui augmentait encore et encore. Tellement fort, tellement bon.

- Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? Laisse-moi te toucher… Putain j'ai tellement envie de te toucher.

Ron gémit, acquiesçant dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il le voulait aussi, sentir les mains de son professeur partout sur sa peau. Alors Severus laissa ses lèvres redessiner le torse à sa portée, ses mains détachant avec rapidité les boutons du jean avant de l'ouvrir correctement pour y glisser sa main. Ron gémit bruyamment, son dos s'arcbouta, sa respiration difficile le faisant haleter.

- Severus…

Leurs yeux se trouvèrent, et Ron crut se noyer. Ce regard si sombre, tellement d'envie, ne dévisageait que lui, seul au monde. Il lui souriait, désireux de le mettre en confiance, de le rendre heureux. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau, doucement, délicatement, jusqu'à ce que leurs gestes deviennent plus saccadés, Ron ne résistant plus à son envie et Severus lui répondant avec plus de passion. Le roux gémissait davantage, son bassin s'entrechoquant hargneusement contre celui du brun, dont la main continuait à s'activer par-dessus le boxer à sa portée.

- Sev'… Oh Merlin Severus.

Le professeur grogna. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait plus de Ron. Sa main passa sous le dernier tissu, laissant ses doigts glisser sur la queue dure, tendue et brulante du roux qui gémit plus fort, ses jambes s'enroulant autour du corps de Severus, un étau qu'il ne désirait en aucun cas quitter.

Snape plongea son visage dans le cou de Ron. Ce parfum qui le tuait, si puissant. Sa bouche glissait partout, mordant la peau, léchant la chair. Ron poussait ses hanches, désespérément et délicieusement dans la main l'entourant, il était proche, si proche. Ses gémissements emplissaient la pièce, toujours plus forts, toujours plus désespérés. Il était magnifique, Severus le trouvait magnifique. Il caressa plus vite, plus fort presque maladroitement étant à bout de souffle et ses lèvres marquant encore et encore le cou de Ron, sa mâchoire, ses joues et ses lèvres.

- Laisse-toi aller Ron. Viens… Viens pour moi.

Alors Ron le fit, il cria le nom de son compagnon en se cambrant violemment, Severus mordit sa lèvre et se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi exquis. Les yeux bleus vitreux à demi fermés, la poitrine se soulevant dans un rythme erratique et irrégulier, les mains qui agrippaient encore avec fermeté le canapé, et cette chevelure rousse dans tous les sens, certaines mèches collées à son front. Severus laissa ses lèvres glisser sur la peau en sueur, recouvrant son épaule et sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des mains glisser dans son dos puis dans ses cheveux, une bouche dans son cou. Ron calmé mais toujours haletant réclama ses lèvres, son regard à présent brillait, et il lui était impossible de détourner ses yeux du visage de son professeur.

- Ça va ?

- Ou-oui.

Severus rit un instant, il enlaça son élève, leur donnant une position plus confortable dans le canapé. Il embrassa sa nuque laissant ses mains sur ses hanches formant des cercles invisibles. Mais il hoqueta, sursautant presque à la sensation de doigts se glissant entre leur deux bassins, s'attaquant aux boutons de son pantalon. Grognant, Severus resserra sa prise sur les hanches découvertes.

- Ron qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu n'as pas… Tu- alors je…

Il caressa sa joue, embrassa ses lèvres pour finalement repousser doucement le geste du roux.

- J'en ai envie, vraiment, mais tu n'es pas prêt.

- Pourquoi dis-tu toujours ça ? Après ce qui vient de se passer tu penses réellement que je ne suis pas prêt à- à te faire la même chose ?

- Non.

Ron fronça les sourcils avant de se détourner de son professeur et de se lever.

- Où tu vas ? Je pensais que tu dormais ici !

- Tu ne vois pas que j'ai l'air ridicule ?

Le brun soupira. Ce que Ron pouvait être idiot parfois. Il se leva, attrapa le passant du jean pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Il l'embrassa plus durement que les fois précédentes, touchant son corps de partout, et Ron gémit de nouveau, perdant le fil de sa réflexion, le pourquoi de son si soudain énervement.

- Tu n'es pas ridicule d'accord ? Je sais simplement que tu n'es pas prêt, je le sens. Ce n'est pas important, c'est nouveau pour toi. Et si ce n'est pas là, ou même la fois prochaine, ce sera encore après, peu importe.

- J'ai l'impression que tu parles à un enfant. C'est humiliant.

- Ron un jour je te laisserai me faire tout ce que tu veux.

- Ouais… ok.

- Bien, tu souhaites toujours dormir ici, ou préfères-tu retourner auprès de Potter pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète ?

Ron sourit, relâchant sa chemise qu'il avait attrapée.

- Tu comptes dormir dans ta chambre ?

- Je pensais t'avoir démontré qu'il y avait assez de place pour deux sur ce canapé.

Ils rirent, et retournèrent s'allonger sur le sofa, le dos du roux contre le torse brûlant du brun.

- Par rapport à Potter, que comptes-tu lui dire?

- Que ça ne le regarde pas. Il n'a pas à savoir exactement ce que je fais de mes nuits.

- Arrête, vous êtes si proches qu'à un moment j'ai cru que vous sortiez ensemble. Tu lui dis tout.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Et la preuve que non, je ne lui ai pas dit pour Peter.

Severus ne comprit pas, il chercha un souvenir d'un certain Peter concernant Ron mais rien. Sentant son interrogation, Ron se retourna pour faire face à son aîné, merde il y avait encore tellement de désir dans ces yeux qui parcouraient son corps.

- Peter, un Gryffondor de l'année de Ginny. Tu vois ?

Severus secoua positivement la tête, alors qu'il attendait la suite.

- Il m'a abordé tout à l'heure dans la salle commune.

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

- M'inviter à sortir à Pré au lard, le week-end qui vient.

- Oh…

- Ouais, marrant non ? Un homme, un ami de Ginny. Il m'aime bien, beaucoup même je crois. Moi, t'imagines ? C'est à se demander s'il ne s'est pas trompé de personne.

Ron riait, Severus non. Comment aurait-il pu ? Ron ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était désirable, putain de désirable, si beau, si innocent, gentil et drôle et… Comment pouvait-il autant douter de lui ?

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- A vrai dire il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de répondre. Je crois qu'il a paniqué, il s'est excusé et a presque couru jusqu'au dortoir.

- Et tu n'as rien dit à Harry ?

- Non. J'avais autre chose à penser, comme trouver une excuse pour te rejoindre.

Une douce caresse, avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent et que Ron ne vienne déposer sa tête contre le torse pâle du brun. Les yeux sombres étaient fixés sur le plafond. Ron n'avait pas répondu, il n'avait pas eu le temps de donner une réponse. Soulagé ou inquiet ? Il hésitait. Il laissa ses doigts glisser dans la chevelure rousse, comprenant d'un coup que tout ceci n'était qu'éphémère.

Un murmure se propagea à la table des Gryffondors où la bande habituelle était réunie. Deux têtes rousses se faisaient face, une entourée par un brun et une brune. Ron soupirait, portant la fourchette à sa bouche, cherchant désespérément à ne pas écouter tous ces bruits autour de lui. Midi, et pourtant ça continuait encore, depuis ce matin 8h, ça ne s'arrêtait pas.

- Alors ?

- Il n'a toujours rien dit, et je crois qu'il ne dira rien.

- Harry, vous êtes inséparables, tu dois le savoir toi.

- Je te dis que non. Je me suis réveillé il n'était pas là, son lit n'était pas défait comme s'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le dortoir cette nuit. Et quand je lui ai demandé, il a simplement haussé les épaules en me disant ce qu'il vous répète à tous. J'ai révisé !

- Je vous rappelle que je suis en face de vous. Je vous entends !

- Mais Ron, pourquoi tu ne veux rien nous dire ? Tu n'as pas révisé, j'en suis sûr, tu n'es pas flippé par tes examens au point de te la jouer insomniaque tête dans les bouquins.

Un nouveau soupir, il avait tellement regretté de quitter les bras de Severus au petit matin pour courir prendre un déjeuner à la salle commune, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait. Et il n'avait pas eu tort, les questions avaient afflué par dizaine. Un supplice. Son regard se porta sur la table des professeurs, Severus mangeait tranquillement, mordant ses lèvres de temps à autres. Ron avait envie de l'embrasser. Une main passa dans son cou pour gratter le derrière de son oreille. Ron voulait le toucher. Il remit discrètement sa robe noire en place avant de se lever. Ron voulait de nouveau le déshabiller. Leurs regards se croisèrent, un instant, une seconde ou même deux. Ron voulait s'y noyer encore une fois. Mais il le regarda simplement partir, revenant sur terre face aux regards interrogatifs de ses amis, et toujours les mêmes questions.

- Vous me rejoignez en cours ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir fini de manger.

- Ron !

Mais peu importait, il s'était déjà levé et traversait la salle d'un pas rapide sans prendre la peine pour une fois de saluer la table des Serpentards. La porte claqua derrière lui, et ce fut comme un signal. Il se mit à courir, vite si vite, à travers chaque couloir, chaque escalier, bousculant des élèves sans s'excuser. Sur le coup il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était arriver plus vite, fuir la grande salle de peur qu'Harry, Hermione ou même sa sœur ne le rattrape. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut la chevelure corbeau un peu plus loin, il sourit.

- Sev' ?

Le professeur se retourna, étonné, il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa classe laissant Ron s'approcher.

- Dure matinée ?

- Plutôt oui. J'ai bien cru que ma tête allait exploser.

- Tu as voulu rester.

- Tu ne voulais pas ?

- Si, bien sûr que si. Sinon je ne te l'aurais pas permis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le couloir, personne. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent vite dans un gémissement étouffé et presque désespéré. Ron sourit contre la peau pâle, il aimait tellement être contre lui.

- On se voit ce soir ?

- Je ne peux pas, réunion professorale.

- Oh…

Severus embrassa une dernière fois son élève. Plus de quelques secondes cette fois. Si longtemps qu'ils auraient pu être surpris. Ils se lâchèrent à bout de souffle, le brun sourit face aux joues rouges et aux regards presque sombres de Ron, ses cheveux à présent désordonnés.

- Va-t'en.

- Ouais.

Un sourire et il reprit sa course vers la sortie du château. Cette fois il allait arriver en retard en botanique, il serait incapable de se justifier devant son professeur ou bien même devant ses amis mais peu importait. Il est vrai qu'il aurait dû arriver en avance dans les serres mais se perdre dans Poudlard c'était encore possible non ?

.0

_Parmi les hurlements, les sorts lancés et l'odeur de sang, il y eut un moment de calme. Ron avait tué Greyback, ses yeux s'étaient vidés et son corps s'était écroulé au sol. Puis le silence. Une seconde, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Et il avait senti une frappe habituelle dans son dos. Fred lui souriait aux côtés de son jumeau. Il riait en le félicitant. _

_- Je te payerai ta bouteille pour ça plus tard. _

_- Ouais tu peux…_

_- Joli coup de maître Ron. _

_Il se mit à sourire à son tour. Les yeux de Fred semblaient briller de fierté. Il avait toujours été fier de son petit frère de toute façon. _

_- Tu nous avais manqué frangin. _

_- Vous m'aviez manqué aussi. _

_- Content de voir que tu vas bien. _

_- Tes promesses Fred, elles ont toujours été réelles._

_- Je sais petit frère. Je sais. _

_Il frictionna sa chevelure rousse un instant, avant de s'écarter. Une seconde, deux, trois, quatre, et Fred sembla s'immobiliser dans le temps. Sa main lâcha sa baguette, ses yeux qui fixaient ceux de Ron se vidèrent et à son tour son corps tomba au sol. Une seconde, deux, trois et George hurla. Si fort. Il hurlait et Ron sembla paralysé. Derrière lui un rire qu'il entendit à peine puis plus rien. Harry apparut, les mains tremblantes, les yeux brillants, regardant la scène, impuissant. George continuait de hurler, il devait se réveiller, il devait ouvrir les yeux. Ron recula, rencontrant le mur derrière lui dans lequel il aurait aimé disparaitre. Ses mains tremblaient, sa gorge semblait sèche, et son cœur avait comme disparu. Un semblant de vide qui lui donna la sensation d'être mort. Une seconde, deux, et ses yeux fixèrent le corps de son frère. Fred ne bougeait plus, les yeux ouverts sur un monde qu'il ne foulerait plus jamais. Il eut l'impression d'étouffer de douleur, avant qu'il ne se mette à courir. Fuir. Il devait fuir tout ça. Et quand il reviendrait, Fred serait debout à lui sourire, ses yeux brilleraient et il blaguerait sur sa promesse qu'il avait juré tenir, et qu'il avait tenue. Une seconde, et tout ceci n'aurait été qu'un vaste cauchemar, un vaste souvenir qu'il avait déjà enfermé dans un coin de son cœur, de sa tête. _

- Ron, Ron ça va ?!

Le roux sursauta, rouvrant les yeux sur le couloir des cachots, la salle de potion juste en face de lui. Secouant la tête il regarda aux alentours. Severus était à sa gauche, le regard inquiet, alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de lui. Il mit quelques instants à se rappeler de la raison de sa présence ici. Rendez-vous avec son professeur ce soir. Putain oui.

- Ron…

- Je t'attendais, on devait bien se retrouver après ton tour de ronde ?

- Oui bien sûr, mais… Ron tu pleures ?

Un silence s'installa et Ron recula contre le mur. C'était comme si ses sens se mettaient à nouveau en marche, ses joues étaient mouillées, ses yeux le brûlaient et il avait cette impression que son cœur allait imploser. Brutalement il essuya ses larmes avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

- Non, non juste une poussière.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

Ron soupira avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe, il la traversa puis la réserve jusqu'à retrouver les appartements de son professeur. Le brun le suivit enlaçant sa taille, embrassant la peau de sa nuque.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Raconte-moi.

- Il ne se passe rien.

- Ron, arrête, je le vois bien. Tu renfermes tellement tout que ta souffrance transpire par toutes les pores de ta peau.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Lui dire quoi putain ? Ron se retourna brutalement et s'écarta du corps chaud contre lequel il aimait se blottir. Il était énervé, si énervé. Et ce souvenir qui ne cessait de défiler dans sa tête, Fred et ses yeux vides, son corps au sol et la promesse qui s'envolait. Fred mort, il était mort putain et il osait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ?!

- Qu'est ce que tu viens m'emmerder ? Pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de questions ? Pourquoi tu insistes si je te dis que tout va bien ? Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre.

- Ron…

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire le contraire ? S'embrasser comme ça de temps à autres, ou avoir des préliminaires, comme ça juste une fois, c'est avoir une relation ? Putain mais que dalle. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors qu'il n'y a rien à t'inquiéter. Je veux que tu me lâches, que t'arrêtes ça.

Ron était haletant, le visage rouge et le regard brillant. Severus le regardait choqué, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Le roux avait l'air si fragile, si brisé. Il avait l'impression de ressentir sa douleur jusque là.

- Ron… je-

- Non pas de je, ou de phrase essayant de me comprendre ou autre chose. Je vais bien et tu vois, tu m'emmerdes là.

- Tu es énervé, alors arrête.

- Ferme-la, et laisse-moi tranquille, tu comprends ?

- Ecoute-moi bien Weasley. Tu veux jouer l'enfant ? Pas de problème. Tu as voulu que je sorte de ta tête, je l'ai fait. Tu as supplié Mc Gonagall pour qu'elle me reprenne, je suis revenu. Putain je suis revenu.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose contre ta volonté. Jamais. Putain Ron… Alors il suffit que tu me dises de partir, ou bien même que tu veuilles arrêter et je le fais. Alors si tu ne veux plus, on arrête. Dis-moi ce que tu veux !

Il ferma les yeux, son cœur battait rapidement, trop rapidement. Les yeux de Ron lui faisaient mal, ses mots lui faisaient mal. Le roux se recula, se détournant de Severus.

- Ron…

- Oui.

- De quoi oui ?

- On arrête. On ne se voit plus, c'est terminé. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si ça avait commencé.

- Bien d'accord. Tu… Tu devrais peut-être essayer avec Peter.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire.

- Oh d'accord. Tu connais la sortie ?

Ron acquiesça, attrapa son sac et sortit des appartements. Il ne respira qu'une fois dans le couloir. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, ses mains tremblaient, et son souffle si irrégulier lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Alors il se mit à courir, cherchant une nouvelle respiration, essayant d'oublier, ne désirant plus penser à rien. Tellement mal. En quelques secondes il se retrouva dans la salle commune, il avait envie de hurler, contre lui, contre le monde entier, contre Fred qu'il détestait mais il fut simplement capable de frapper dans toutes choses à sa portée avant de monter là haut les larmes aux bords des yeux. Harry était éveillé, il le regarda inquiet, chercha à lui parler mais seuls les rideaux de la couchette lui répondirent. Ron s'était enfermé lançant un sort d'intimité avant de s'écrouler sur son oreiller. Si mal…

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais toujours rien.

- Harry, ce n'est pas normal, c'est même inquiétant.

- Putain mais je le sais.

Le brun balança un stylo à travers la pièce. A ce geste Hermione sursauta alors que Ginny prenait sa tête dans ses mains, dépitée. Une semaine que Ron n'était plus vraiment présent parmi eux, un mot par ci, un autre là, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit ailleurs. Il se levait, allait directement en cours, mangeait, retournait en cours, révisait, mangeait et allait directement se coucher. Ses deux meilleurs amis ne cessaient de l'interroger sur son état sans grand résultat. Et puis dernièrement la rousse avait découvert son frère discutant avec Peter, un ami, au détour d'un couloir. Le plus jeune souriait, parlant avec de grands gestes et Ron avait ri. Aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de lui provoquer cette émotion ces derniers temps, et là il rigolait avec un inconnu.

- Et ce Peter, je ne comprends pas, la dernière fois il est venu pour lui parler. On était tous les trois dans la salle commune.

- Oh je vois…

- Comment ça tu vois Ginny ?

- J'ai- comment dire… Peter craque sur Ron et je lui ai conseillé d'aller lui parler.

- O-kay.

- Mais attends, on a vu la discussion et Ron semblait l'avoir repoussé.

- C'est ce que m'a dit Peter, c'est pour ça je ne comprends pas.

- Il avait l'air si énervé et il paraissait si triste l'autre nuit.

Hermione soupira, alors que le sujet de discussion arrivait, s'installait à la table pour se servir le repas. Ron commença à manger rapidement, écoutant d'une oreille ses amis alors qu'il jetait de temps à autre un regard à la table des professeurs. Severus était là, mais pas un seul regard. Rien. Il se mordit la lèvre, reposa sa fourchette avant de se relever.

- Tu vas où ?

- J'ai mal au ventre, je vais aller faire un tour.

- Mais tu n'as rien mangé !

- Ginny qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le « j'ai mal au ventre »?

- Je…

- Excuse-moi, mais ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air.

Il lui sourit à elle et aux autres, essayant de paraître rassurant pour sortir de la grande salle et s'engager dans les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans un couloir sombre où il se permit de respirer. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et ses lèvres le brûlaient. Tout ça durait depuis une semaine. Les mains qui tremblent, le cœur qui lui semblait avoir été arraché. La douleur l'épuisait. Cette sensation que son corps entier appelait celui de Severus, mais il se retenait, il se forçait à se retenir. Il avait été stupide, tellement stupide, crétin, idiot et il en passait. Mais Ron n'avait jamais réellement été capable de s'excuser. Il ne savait pas trouver les mots, et la honte le tuait plus qu'autre chose. La honte ? Non, surtout l'indifférence de son professeur. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme si Ron n'avait jamais été rien d'autre que son élève. Et encore même dans ce statut, il n'existait pas ou plus. Aucune remarque sur ses devoirs bons ou mauvais, aucun point retiré, aucun semblant d'attention. Que dalle, et Ron avait juste l'impression d'étouffer. A chaque fois, il entrait dans la classe en ne fixant que la porte de la réserve qu'il avait envie de passer, et il ressortait de cours le cœur au bord des lèvres, souffrant toujours un peu plus. Ses yeux sombres qu'il ne croisait plus. Il voulait tellement s'y noyer à nouveau. Il voulait ses lèvres et ses mains sur sa peau. Mais c'était terminé. Quel petit con, il avait été.

- Ron ?

- Hey Peter !

- Oui, je t'ai vu sortir de la salle. Tu voulais peut-être te retrouver seul ?

- Non, aucun souci.

Il sourit au cadet, dont les cheveux châtains désordonnés lui donnaient un air sauvage à croquer. Ce garçon était gentil, drôle, intelligent. Mais Ron n'y arrivait pas. Comme si Severus avec ses simples lèvres lui avait volé son cœur, sans le lui rendre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils se retrouvaient par hasard dans les couloirs ou dans la salle commune, discutant de choses et d'autres. Ron ayant finalement accepté une sortie à Pré au lard ils avaient tous deux appris à se connaitre, se découvrant une passion commune pour le Quidditch.

- Bonne journée ?

- On fait aller et toi ?

- Ginny m'a parlé de toi, je crois qu'elle s'inquiète. Tu me sembles aller bien quand on est ensemble, mais peut-être que je me trompe, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui tout va bien. Ginny s'inquiète juste un peu trop depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Oh, oui je comprends.

Ron s'était adossé au mur, une main passant dans ses cheveux alors que Peter s'avançait vers lui les joues rouges et le souffle un peu plus rapide. Il baissa la tête gêné, le roux levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Peter ?

- Je- J'ai… C'était bien samedi dernier.

- Oui et tu avais raison pour le magasin de Quidditch, de vrais trouvailles et-

- Ron j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Le concerné sursauta, ouvrant de grands yeux. N'obtenant aucune réponse le plus jeune s'approcha, glissant une main sur la peau couverte de taches de rousseur avant d'y déposer doucement ses lèvres. Ron se tendit davantage contre le mur, totalement perdu. Peter s'approcha encore et laissa ses lèvres prendre possession de la bouche de son vis-à-vis, tout doucement, comme une caresse, comme un geste interdit, puis plus ardemment, sans réellement remarquer la passivité de son partenaire. Un contact charnel, Ron soupira, mais ce n'était pas ces lèvres-là qu'il voulait. Le goût n'y était pas, la douceur non plus. La tendresse inexistante et la passion n'était pas la même. Il n'y avait rien, rien que lui ne voulait. Putain. Et pourtant il se laissait embrasser, totalement paralysé, imaginant des mains plus grandes qui lui caressait la peau, un corps plus masculin et plus viril qui le compressait davantage, des cheveux plus sombres et plus doux qui chatouillaient son front et tant d'autres choses différentes.

- Ron…

- Peter atte-

- 50 points en moins à Gryffondor pour exhibition dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Peter se recula brutalement à l'entente de la voix d'un de ses professeurs. Il piqua un fard ne sachant plus où se mettre, bredouillant des excuses et cherchant du soutien auprès de Ron qui restait silencieux. Severus était là le regard noir, la baguette à la main donnant l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. Sa mâchoire crispée laissait passer un souffle rapide et irrégulier, alors qu'il fixait le Septième année. Ron se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux brûlaient de larmes et d'excuses qu'il retenait, gardant en vue les yeux sombres en face de lui qu'il n'avait pas aperçu depuis trop longtemps. Il se sentait mal, il avait envie de vomir. Ce baiser avait été détestable et il avait fallu que Severus les surprenne. Si douloureux, tellement douloureux.

- Hors de ma vue avant que je vous colle pour le restant de l'année.

Peter s'enfuit en courant laissant sans le savoir les deux anciens amants en tête à tête. Ron ouvrit la bouche cherchant à dire un truc avant de la refermer. Severus se contenta de tourner les talons pour continuer son chemin dans les couloirs sombres de l'école. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le roux ne fasse un pas rentrant aux dortoirs où Harry l'attendait. Cette fois-ci, il se contenta de se poser à côté de lui et de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Oui cette fois si il se contenta de pleurer, pour la première fois et la dernière fois il se le promit.

O.O.O.O.O.

Ron leva la tête de son assiette à l'entente de son prénom. Sa sœur le regardait, inquiète. Il avait des yeux fatigués, une allure à revoir mais il restait surtout silencieux. Des jours qu'il était ainsi. Harry avait essayé de le réconforter et après que son corps n'ait tremblé de ses derniers sanglots il n'avait fait que s'endormir. Aucun mot, aucune explication. Rien. Mais Harry avait été là et maintenant il attendait que son meilleur ami se décide.

- Ron s'il te plaît je m'inquiète.

- Ginny…

Le roux soupira, il en avait tellement assez de toutes ces remarques de toutes ces inquiétudes. Il se leva et chancela presque.

- Ron !

- Je vais faire un tour.

- Mais-

- Je serai de retour ce soir au dortoir, laissez-moi juste prendre l'air.

Harry se leva et embrassa son front avant de le laisser partir. Il ne croisa aucun regard sombre, Severus n'était plus présent à la table des professeurs depuis quelques jours, seul Charlie le fixait tout aussi inquiet que les autres. Il lui sourit, souhaitant le rassurer avant de quitter la grande salle. Il croisa Peter dans un couloir mais ne s'arrêta pas, aucun mot, aucun regard. Ils s'étaient engueulés le lendemain, après le baiser un peu forcé. Peter avait essayé de recommencer et Ron l'avait gentiment repoussé et Peter avait presque pleuré, il ne comprenait pas, il avait crié et Ron avait hurlé encore plus fort. Il n'avait tellement pas besoin de ça et Peter était quelqu'un de bien.

Sans réellement le remarquer ses pas le menèrent jusque dans les cachots. Tous les couloirs étaient déserts et il se positionna devant la porte de la classe de potions. Son ventre se tordait, et son cœur douloureux l'empêchait presque de tenir debout. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le bois et il soupira, humant l'odeur. Il gémit douloureusement avant de rentrer brutalement dans la salle. A grandes enjambées il traversa la classe jusqu'à la réserve pour frapper à la porte des appartements de son professeur. Ses yeux le brûlaient et ses mains tremblaient.

Son état était chronique depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre, c'était comme si l'éloignement de son professeur était en train de le détruire petit à petit. La porte s'ouvrit plusieurs dizaines de secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître un Severus en simple jean. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de remettre le t-shirt qu'il tenait à la main, et Ron ne put continuer de respirer. Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge et il bégaya, incapable de dire un mot. Le regard sombre le toisait, il avait l'impression de s'y noyer. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure rousse, gêné, et Severus se mordit la lèvre.

La seconde d'après Ron avait sauté sur son professeur, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes, glissant ses mains sur sa peau pâle, léchant la peau de son cou et la mordillant. Et l'aîné gémit, attrapa le corps du plus jeune contre lui avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

- Ron…

- Pardon, putain, pardon.

- Arrête-

- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas.

- Arrête de t'excuser.

Severus glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux roux, regardant son visage, fixant son regard magnifiquement bleu.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Parce que je veux être là. J'ai besoin d'être là, avec toi.

- Peter-

- Il m'a embrassé, mais il n'y a rien, tu es simplement arrivé au mauvais moment.

Ron déposa sa tête sur l'épaule en face de lui et rapprocha son corps davantage.

- Ron il faut que je te dise…

- Touche-moi, j'ai besoin que tu me touches.

Il effleura sa bouche de ses doigts avant de l'embrasser brusquement, passionnément, lui enlevant son t-shirt pour mettre en contact leur peau pâle. Et Ron grogna, s'agrippant au corps en face de lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes pour repartir à nouveau.

- Severus je-

- Oui tu es désolé, mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es jeune et les jeunes sont souvent indécis. Tu as découvert des choses avec moi, mais il est possible que tu trouves mieux ailleurs. Je n'ai plus ton âge tu sais. Je pars et je reviens pour toi mais je ne le ferai pas éternellement. Ce n'est pas un jeu tout ça, Ron.

- Je ne joue pas.

Severus laissa ses mains défaire les boutons du pantalon du roux qui haletait, sa bouche s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son cou.

- Je ne- han- voulais pas que tu… ça m'a énervé que toi tu te mettes à t'inquiéter de mon attitude et de mes humeurs. Pas toi. Quand je suis avec toi, je suis bien et là j'avais juste l'impression d'être de nouveau avec Harry, Hermione.

- Tu pleurais Ron, je me suis inquiété simplement.

- Et je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi.

Son pantalon avait à présent glissé sur ses jambes, et il le dégagea un peu plus loin. Severus le détailla un peu plus, ses yeux brûlant chaque partie de son corps.

- Touche-moi Sev', se plaignit Ron.

Il grognait, gémissait. Son corps brûlait et l'érection entre ses jambes lui faisait encore plus mal. Severus lui sourit et glissa sa langue doucement sur la peau.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi Ron.

- Severus…

Il pleurait presque, mais cessa de se plaindre quand la bouche de son professeur ravit la sienne. Tous deux gémissaient, se caressant, se touchant, se serrant davantage. Puis Ron cria en sentant une main froide entourer sa verge. Severus avait baissé son boxer et le caressait doucement. Il le mordit au niveau du cou, s'enfonçant un peu plus fortement dans ses doigts.

- Severus… Severus.

- Je suis là Bébé.

- Ce soir je te veux. Je veux que tu-. Je suis prêt. Je te veux tellement en moi, partout, que tu me prennes.

- Putain Ron, grogna-t-il.

Il avait relâché l'étreinte, admirant son corps nu debout devant lui, ses yeux dilatés, sa respiration irrégulière, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux en désordre. Si désirable. Il quitta son jean et prit la main de Ron, l'entraînant à sa suite. Il hoqueta à la vue de la chambre de son professeur. Les couleurs grises et vertes s'accordaient à merveille. Le lit à baldaquin aux draps en soie blanche lui donna des frissons. C'était ce soir, il voulait tellement s'enrouler dans ses draps aux creux de ses bras. Severus poussa doucement Ron sur le matelas, s'allongeant sur lui après avoir retiré son propre boxer. Ron le trouva magnifique, comment pouvait-il cacher un corps pareil derrière des robes noires aussi immondes. Il gémit doucement lorsque dix doigts se mirent à caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau, une langue chatouillant les bouts de chaire sur son torse alors que leur érection se frottait lascivement. La seconde suivante la langue traça un chemin invisible jusqu'à son nombril puis sur son aine et glissa sur son érection. Les draps de soie se froissèrent dans sa main, alors que sa tête se rejetait en arrière.

- Ohmondieu Severus.

Et une bouche rejoignit la langue, glissant plus facilement, plus rapidement jusqu'à relâcher sa convoitise quelques instants. Ses yeux sombres plongèrent dans l'océan bleu alors qu'il déversait un peu de lubrifiant dans ses mains.

- Ron je vais te préparer. Il faut te détendre.

- Hm.

Embrassant son torse et ses abdos, un doigt passa entre les fesses pour aller titiller l'anneau de chair si serré. La seconde d'après il était à l'intérieur de lui, allant et venant alors que Ron crispé essayait tant bien que mal de se détendre. Un second doigt le fît serrer sa mâchoire, puis le troisième quelques minutes plus tard le fît grogner. C'était désagréable, mais pas dans le sens dégueulasse, juste douloureux. Les yeux de Severus le regardait, l'admirait, observant chaque expression. Il avait tellement envie de lui.

- Détends-toi Ron.

Ron rougit, se mordant la lèvre. Putain il essayait de se détendre et petit à petit il y arrivait, la seconde main de son professeur autour de son sexe l'aidant beaucoup. Il soupirait, mordant sa lèvre inférieur pour éviter de gémir ou de grogner, ses propres mains cherchant à cacher son visage et le plaisir qui commençait tout doucement à l'envahir.

- Non. Ne te cache pas, tu es magnifique Ron.

- Severus…

Il vint à nouveau remplir ses lèvres, l'embrassant un peu plus durement alors qu'il lui faisait écarter les jambes pour se placer plus facilement contre lui. Il glissa une main sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux, caressant son torse et son bas ventre, tout en fixant éternellement ses yeux.

- Dis-moi quand arrêter et je le ferai. Je te promets que je le ferai.

Ron hocha la tête puis l'enfouit dans les cheveux corbeaux tombant en cascade. Severus enroula les deux jambes autour de son bassin, embrassant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avant d'entrer doucement en lui. Ils y étaient, c'étaient maintenant. Yeux dans les yeux, mains dans les mains, peau contre peau, et leur corps liés de la plus belle façon qui soit.

Au petit matin Ron se réveilla seul dans les draps blancs. Il s'y sentait bien, et aurait pu rester toute la journée si Severus avec été à ses côtés mais rien. Du bruit dans la cuisine le fit se lever. Enfilant son boxer et un long t-shirt à son hôte il se leva. Ses doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux pour essayer d'y mettre un peu d'ordre, ses yeux fatigués le dirigeant maladroitement à travers le couloir jusque dans la pièce principale. Il était là, vêtu d'un bas de jogging noir, les cheveux remontés en chignons s'affairant à préparer un petit-déjeuner. Un sourire apparut sur son magnifique visage réveillé lorsqu'il aperçut le roux rentrer.

- Hey…

Ron grogna un truc à peine audible, frottant ses yeux puis tira une chaise haute pour s'asseoir. Merde. Il en descendit rapidement. C'était putain de douloureux. Il grimaça, se massant le postérieur. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, il allait pouvoir trouver une excuse pour rester debout toute la journée… Après avoir répondu à toutes leurs interrogations suite à son absence de cette nuit, bien sûr.

Il ferma les yeux à la sensation de deux bras entourant sa taille alors qu'une bouche embrassait son cou.

- Ça va ?

Il savait toute la signification de la question. Et putain ouais il allait bien. Il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse, Severus avait été tendre, attentionné. Il pivota tombant sur le regard sombre, profond et désireux de son professeur et glissa à son tour ses lèvres dans son cou avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- Oui. Oui ça va.

- J'ai fait du café tu en veux ?

- Oui s'il te plaît.

Il lui servit une tasse, puis revint vers lui, sa main lui tendant une petite fiole. Ron leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu te sentiras mieux, ou disons plutôt que tu pourras t'asseoir, après l'avoir bu.

- Oh…

Les joues de Ron s'empourprèrent violemment, ses mains s'accrochèrent au t-shirt qu'il tira davantage comme pour le cacher alors qu'il baissait la tête. Severus rit avant de le prendre contre lui. Si adorable.

- J'aime tellement te voir rougir.

- Severus…

- Hm ?

- Je- merci.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de faim.

- Non je ne parle pas de ça. Merci pour hier soir, c'était- tu as été… Et enfin je-

Severus avait pris le visage du jeune entre ses mains, embrassant ses lèvres et fixa ses yeux magnifiques.

- Tu peux le dire Ron, c'était parfait.

Il rougit de nouveau et Severus ne put s'empêcher de gémir à cette vue. Ses mains poussèrent le corps pâle contre le meuble de la cuisine avant de plaquer fortement ses lèvres contre celles de Ron. Le monde sembla à nouveau s'arrêter et le maillot bien trop long disparut dans la minute.

- Il faut que je retourne au dortoir au risque de retrouver un avis de recherche me concernant dans la gazette des sorciers.

- Je sais… Severus rit.

Il ne sembla pas vouloir le lâcher et pourtant il s'écarta de lui sans dissimuler son érection avant de se rapprocher de nouveau.

- Allez, va-t'en.

- Je n'ai pas réellement envie de partir.

- Mais il le faut, vite.

- Si tu souhaites tant me voir partir, je m'en vais…

Severus rit de nouveau, embrassant le cou offert.

- Je te vois dans la journée.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore pendant plusieurs secondes qui durèrent des minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se détachent, se câlinant quelques instant avant que Ron ne renfile son jean et son t-shirt pour quitter les appartements de son professeur et retourner vers sa tour, le t-shirt de Severus à la main.

Son arrivée dans la grande salle se fit remarquer. Ron ne s'était pas changé de la veille, ses yeux pétillaient et il avait ce sourire indescriptible sur le visage. Il s'assit près de ses amis, les saluant, avant d'attraper une pomme et de croquer vigoureusement dedans. Il attendait, et il savait que les questions allaient fuser, alors oui il attendait.

- Harry nous a dit que tu n'étais pas rentré au dortoir hier soir. Est-ce qu'on peut savoir où tu étais ?

Le roux leva les yeux sur sa petite sœur. Elle avait l'air fatigué, déçue, inquiète. Il lui sourit buvant un peu de jus d'orange.

- Sorti.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir qui c'est ?

- Pardon ? Ron sursauta.

- La personne avec qui tu sors, qui te met dans un état lamentable, puis te redonne le sourire comme personne. Est-ce que tu vas finir par nous faire partager ton bonheur ?

Ron se tut, déposant son regard sur la table des professeurs, avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami dont l'air furieux lui fit de la peine. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire, qu'il sortait avec son professeur –est-ce qu'il sortait réellement ensembles d'ailleurs ?- qu'il venait d'offrir sa virginité à Severus quelques heures plus tôt et que ça avait été le moment le plus dingue de toute sa vie, qu'il avait envie d'être encore dans ses bras là tout de suite maintenant plutôt que de les écouter parler. Non bien sur que non il ne pouvait pas leur parler d'un homme que tout le monde avait détesté par le passé et qui était en plus de ça de vingt ans son aîné. Non vraiment il ne pouvait pas.

- Ron s'il te plait. Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me le dire ? ça peut très bien être un homme ou une femme peu importe. J'irai simplement lui péter la gueule pour t'avoir fait pleurer l'autre soir.

- Ça n'avait rien à voir !

Ron mentait une nouvelle fois. C'était devenu une putain d'habitude depuis quelque temps, il détestait ça. Mais c'était la seule façon de protéger son petit bonheur.

- Si tu le dis. Alors ?

- Vous ne le connaissez pas.

- C'est donc un homme…

- Et alors Ginny ça te pose un problème ?

- Non - bien sûr que non !

Ses petits yeux noisette s'humidifièrent et elle laissa glisser une larme avant de quitter précipitamment la salle.

- Tu fais chier Ron, dit Neville en se levant.

- On peut peut-être apprendre à le connaitre, si tu nous le présentais.

Ron éclata d'un rire franc avant de secouer la table.

- Vous êtes adorables, vraiment.

- Ron…

- Harry, je suis à peine sûr de ce qui se passe entre lui et moi. Et pour d'autres raisons je ne peux pas vous le présenter, pour le moment.

- Alors bientôt ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- On se voit en cours ?

Ron se leva embrassant le front de son meilleur ami avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Il avait besoin d'une douche et de déposer le maillot qu'il avait réduit dans sa poche. Manquerait plus que les autres tombent dessus. Bien qu'il n'était pas inscrit en lettres d'imprimerie le nom du propriétaire. Arrivé dans la salle de bain de son dortoir, il passa une main sur son visage et se déshabilla, une marque rougeâtre au bas de son cou le fit sourire. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa peau, rêveur, avant de filer sous la douche. Ce n'était pas le moment d'arriver en retard en cours, non, il avait eu son compte ces derniers temps.

* * *

><p><strong>The come back, héhé. <strong>

**à bientôt! **


	6. Et toi moi

_Ce jour là il fit beau. Le soleil avait pointé de bonne heure sans jamais disparaitre de toute la journée. Aucun nuage n'était venu ternir le ciel d'un bleu magnifique. Les oiseaux avaient chanté et Ron avait eut envie de vomir à ce moment là. Le ciel aurait du être gris, il aurait du pleuvoir et ne même pas apercevoir le soleil. Ce ne devait pas un être jour joyeux, ce n'était pas une putain de journée heureuse. Ron frappa dans la chaise à sa portée avant de remettre sa cravate en place. Il détestait ce costume, et il le brulerait après la cérémonie. _

_- Ron, nous devons y aller. _

_Il se figea à l'entente de la voix éteinte de sa mère. Maintenant ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être aussi tôt. Ce n'était pas encore possible. Pas tout de suite. Ils devaient attendre, juste encore un peu, un tout petit peu. _

_- Ron… _

_- Oui. Oui, j'arrive. _

_Il avait soupiré et il se maudit pour ça. Il souffla un bon coup avant de se retourner vers sa mère, de noir vêtue, ses yeux brillaient de toutes les larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir. Elle lui sourit faiblement avant qu'ils ne descendent retrouver les autres. Ginny avait la tête baissée, tenant la main de George qui semblait ne plus vivre. A leur côté Charlie, Bill, Percy et leur père se tenaient droit, le visage fatigué et reflétant la plus grande tristesse du monde. Il se trouva minable à côté. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, il avait dormi toute la nuit entière, son visage ne reflétait rien. Ils se réunirent tous au milieu de la pièce, joignant leur main. La seconde d'après ils avaient disparus. _

_Le cimetière était bondé de monde, et Ron aperçut Hermione et Harry se tenant la main, cherchant un peu de force qui pouvait leur resté. Il s'approcha d'eux les saluant, puis se tourna vers le trou qui avait été creusé dans la terre. Le cercueil positionné juste au dessus était en marbre blanc. Il semblait encore plus magnifique par le reflet des rayons du soleil. A la vue de la famille arrivée, l'homme de cérémonie commença à parler, et Ron frissonna à la sensation de la main froide d'Harry prenant la sienne. Le discours fût bientôt couvert par tous le bruit des sanglots, et la main de Ron se mit à trembler. Il ne voulait pas être là putain. _

_La minute d'après les gens commençaient à s'approcher déposant des roses sur le cercueil avant d'embrasser la famille et de retourner à leur place. La tradition sembla durer des heures, alors que seulement quinze minutes ne furent passées avant que leur tour ne vienne. D'abord ses frères, sa sœur, lui, ses parents et enfin George. George qui s'écroula par terre hurlant une nouvelle fois. Ron avala difficilement voyant sa mère et son père s'approcher de leur fils, alors que Charlie passait les mains autour de la taille de Ginny pour essayer de calmer ses sanglots. _

_Arthur fît un signe de tête à l'homme de cérémonie qui d'un coup de baguette commença à faire descendre le cercueil dans la tombe. Ron ouvrit des grands yeux, sa main lâcha brutalement celle de son meilleur ami, alors qu'il lui était impossible de respirer. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Non, non, non. Il glissa ses doigts autour de sa gorge cherchant un souffle qu'il ne trouva pas. Il parût suffoquer un instant, alors que les yeux inquiets de ses meilleurs amis, de Bill et Charlie le fixaient. _

_Où était Fred ? Où allait Fred bordel ? Non, non. _

_Il recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, et encore. Jusqu'à se mettre à courir. La voix d'Harry et de ses deux frères ainés l'appelèrent à plusieurs reprises mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Ce jour là il courut jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne disparaisse dans le ciel, il courut jusqu'à ce que la respiration ne vienne à lui manquer, jusqu'à s'écrouler en bordure de champ, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne retrouve un sourire véritable pour rentrer chez lui. Ce jour là il ne répondit à aucunes des questions et il ne parla pas de Fred. Il ne parlerait plus jamais de Fred. _

Les lumières étaient tamisés dans la chambre du professeur de potion. La nuit était bien avancée et pourtant deux corps nus bougeaient l'un contre l'autre. Ron à califourchon sur le corps assis de Severus, se mouvait de haut en bas dans une danse frénétique et irrégulière alors que ses doigts écorchait la peau pâle à sa portée. Il gémissait toujours plus fort, alors que Severus mordait son cou et s'enfonçait un peu plus en lui.

- Severus… Oui. Encore.

Le brun lui ravit ses lèvres, glissant ses mains dans la chevelure rousse à sa portée. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent, alors que leur respiration se faisait erratique.

- Ohmerlin… Sev' !

L'ainé lécha la peau à sa portée, ses doigts enserrant fortement les hanches de son amant qui descendait sur lui chaque fois un peu plus durement. Ce corps magnifique le rendait dingue, il était proche si proche. Ron répéta le prénom de son professeur dans une plainte entrecoupée de gémissements, il suppliait presque.

- Putain Ron…

- En moi, vient en moi !

Un coup de rein plus fort et Ron s'arc-bouta, rejetant sa tête en arrière alors qu'il cria. Les convulsions du jeune autour de sa queue le firent venir à son tour, gémissant fortement il mordit la peau pâle du cou offert, alors qu'il resserrait le corps contre lui. Ils restèrent serrer l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que Severus ne fasse basculer Ron sous lui caressent doucement sa peau.

- Ton corps me rend dingue.

Ron se mit à rire avant de retrouver les lèvres qu'il désirait temps. La seconde d'après il se logea contre le corps brulant de son professeur redessinant la naissance de ses abdos alors qu'il suçotait la peau de son cou.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- C'est Harry il me pose de plus en plus de questions.

- Je vois…

- Il veut savoir et je ne sais plus quoi inventer.

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que le roux ne soupire.

- Je pense que je vais finir par lui dire.

- Ron, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas son mot à dire sur les personnes avec qui je couche.

Severus rit.

- Ce n'est pas ça Ron. Harry est ton meilleur ami et je n'aimerais pas que tu sois déçu de sa réaction.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit par rapport à Draco.

- Je sais, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit comparable.

Ron grogna avant de fermer les yeux. Les caresses de son professeur le bercèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus rien emporté par un sommeil profond.

Ron sortait de cours avec sa bande d'amis. Il avait eut deux heures de potion qui s'étaient révélées être un supplice. Il avait du se forcer à garder son attention sur son chaudron plutôt que sur son professeur qu'il voulait tant. La seule fois où il releva les yeux il avait croisé le regard brûlant de Severus le fixant et il avait faillit gémir. Harry riait à ses côtés et il embrassa sa tempe. Tous deux avaient retrouvé leur proximité depuis quelque temps et ça le rendait heureux.

- Putain les gars dites-moi que vous avez vu la même chose que moi.

Seamus avait couru vers eux, essoufflé, des larmes encore pleins les yeux tellement il avait rit.

- De quoi tu parles mec ?

- Ron sérieux t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Harry tu as vu n'est ce pas ?

- Je suis aussi ignorant que Ron sur ce coup là, Finnigan.

Le châtain les entraina un peu à l'écart comme s'il ne souhaitait pas que tout le monde entende.

- En cours de potion. Je suis allé chercher un ingrédient et Snape ramassait quelque chose par terre et en se relevant il- enfin j'ai…

Il éclata de rire à nouveau et dû prendre plusieurs secondes pour se calmer et reprendre son sérieux.

- J'ai aperçus deux putains de suçons à la base de son cou.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Harry avait ouvert de grands yeux, hallucinant, alors qu'il demandait plus de détails se retenant de suivre son ami dans son fou rire. Ron n'avait pas dit un mot, figé.

- T'es sur de toi ?

- Oh plus que sure.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de lui.

- Non mais sérieusement, le délire. Quelle fille ou mec peut être assez crétin pour coucher avec un gars pareil ! T'imagine. Ce type est un tue l'amour à lui tout seul.

Il y eut deux secondes de silence avant que les deux interlocuteurs n'éclatent d'un rire franc. Ron les dévisagea une de ses mains se crispant sur son pantalon.

- Vous ne le connaissez même pas.

- Oh sérieusement Ron, tu ne peux pas le défendre. Tu l'as vu ? Il terrorise le monde entier, avec son voltage de robe qui sera surement inscrit dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Un antisocial, je ne sais même pas comment il a pu rencontrer quelqu'un.

- Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez dire ça de lui, c'est un héro de guerre merde. Ça ne vous donne pas le droit de le descendre après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Toutes ces années n'étaient qu'un mensonge, son attitude tout ça, c'était pour ne pas casser sa couverture.

- Si tu veux, mais ça n'enlève rien à son apparence physique.

Ron avait secoué la tête de droite à gauche. Il désapprouvait, était hors de lui et se retenait surement de ne pas exploser.

- Vous me tuez les gars. Toi Harry qui le vénérait tellement il y a quelque temps.

- Je le respecte.

- Mais tu as vu en quels termes tu parles de lui ?

- Ron, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? On plaisante là !

- Non, vous ne plaisantez pas. Vous le descendez comme un mal propre, vous vous immiscez dans sa vie privée, le jugez sans rien savoir, c'est juste minable !

- Parce que toi tu le connais mieux peut-être ?

Harry avait parlé d'une manière brutale. Il ne comprenait pas l'énervement si soudain de son meilleur ami. Ron resta silencieux, et soupira. Il ravala tout ce qu'il avait envie de leur crier avant de se détourner pour prendre un chemin différent. Le brun l'observa partir, juste au milieu du couloir. Ses yeux regardèrent la chevelure rousse disparaître et il eut l'impression de perdre une nouvelle fois son frère. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de prendre la défense de son professeur de potion comme ça. Severus était un héros d'accord, mais ce gars leur en avait bien fait baver. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux réfléchissant, puis brutalement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non, non, il devait surement se tromper.

Ron venait de se poser contre un mur face à la porte de la salle de potion. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard laissant apparaître le maître des lieux, alors le roux sourit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? tu devrais être avec tes amis dans la grande salle.

- Je sais.

- Ça va ?

- Je me suis engueulé avec Harry.

Severus ne dit rien, le regarda simplement attendant qu'il en dise d'avantage.

- Avec Seamus ils ont- putain…

L'ainé s'approcha, observa un instant le couloir vide avant de glisser sa main sur la hanche du roux, jusqu'à aller caresser doucement la peau pâle sous le t-shirt. Ron ferma les yeux et il ne mit que quelques secondes à se calmer.

- Ron…

- Ils ne comprennent pas comment quelqu'un peut avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi.

Le Gryffondor avait presque murmuré sa phrase laissant ses doigts caresser les deux marques violacés sur sa peau qu'il lui avait infligé quelques heures plutôt avant de s'endormir.

- Oh je vois…

- Comment ils peuvent dire ça ! Ils ne te connaissent pas, il ne-

- Peu importe Ron, ça ne me touche pas tu sais.

- Moi ça me-

- Ron, est-ce c'est le fait qu'il se moque de moi qui te dérange, ou plutôt qu'il est pitié de la personne qui couche avec moi en d'autres termes toi !

- Non, je déteste qu'ils puissent te juger sans qu'ils te voient comme moi je peux te voir.

Severus sourit et glissa son nez dans le cou du roux pour respirer son odeur. Il adorait la sentir partout dans sa chambre, dans ses bras, sur Ron, partout. Il embrassa la peau offerte avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ron gémit doucement avant de prendre d'avantage part au baiser laissant ses mains retrouver la chevelure corbeau. Un hoquet de surprise les interrompit et Severus se recula brutalement de son élève portant ses yeux sur Harry au bout du couloir qui les regardait choqué. Les joues de Ron s'empourprèrent et il bégaya.

- Harry…

- Tu sais quoi, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Après tout c'est tellement logique quand je mets tout bout à bout.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Non, tu vois je ne veux rien savoir. Absolument rien !

- Mais Harry…

- Severus Snape, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais rien me dire. Après tout tu avais peut-être raison.

Il secoua la tête déçu avant de se détourner. Ron était resté figé au milieu du couloir, ses yeux brillaient et ses mains tremblaient. Il brûlait intérieurement, et fût incapable pendant plusieurs secondes de parler ou bien même de bouger. Severus finit par s'approcher de lui, enlaçant sa taille, caressant ses cheveux avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

- Je suis désolé Ron.

- Non, ne dit rien s'il te plait ne dit rien.

Severus se tût et l'embrassa simplement avant de le laisser partir. Ron arriva dans la grande salle, le regard fixé sur ses pieds, ses mains tordant ses manches et fît finalement demi tour lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de son meilleur ami. Ses pas l'emmenèrent dans sa salle commune où il s'écroula sur le canapé. Sa tête entre ses mains, il soupira. Il n'y avait pas une meilleure façon de lui dire la vérité, non vraiment, bravo Ronald Weasley.

Quelques minutes plus tard les Gryffondors commencèrent à faire leur apparition, et Harry entra aux côté d'Hermione et de Ginny. Il leva les yeux vers lui et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Putain de putain.

- Harry… Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

- Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

Les deux filles les regardaient étrangement, ne comprenant pas l'attitude aussi distante du survivant.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Je n'ai rien envie de savoir sur ça !

Ron crispa les poings. Putain mais c'était quoi son problème.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer au lieu de juger sans savoir, s'énerva le roux.

- Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais rien savoir, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas là dedans ?

Tout le monde les regardait à présent et Ron s'approcha dangereusement surplombant d'une tête son meilleur ami.

- C'est quoi qui te gène là dedans ? Que ce soit un homme ? Ah bah non suis-je bête tu es également gay…

- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai demandé depuis quand.

- Je-

Ron soupira, depuis quand ? Qu'allait-il lui dire qu'il avait Severus en tête depuis qu'il avait pour la première fois embrassé ses lèvres. Ça faisait tellement de temps. Harry ne comprendrait pas putain. Mais peut-être qu'il était temps d'arrêter de mentir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, embêté.

- Alors !

- Depuis… depuis notre sixième année.

- De quoi ?

Harry avait ouvert de grands yeux se reculant.

- Ron que se passe t-il ?

- Rien Ginny, s'il te plait ne t'en mêle pas…

- Eh bien si Ron dit leur. Il est peut-être temps tu ne crois pas ? Depuis deux putains d'années, et tu n'as rien dit. Comment tu as pu nous mentir à ce point !

- Ron…

Ginny avait les yeux brillants, elle détestait les voir s'engueuler, elle détestait voir son frère dans cette position.

- Ton putain de frère se fait sauter par Severus Snape.

Ron se figea, au milieu de la salle commune alors que des expressions choquées retentissait dans toute la pièce, des murmures se faisant déjà entendre. La rousse sembla ne pas comprendre, elle se retourna vers son frère cherchant un semblant de plaisanterie sur son visage. Hermione elle ne disait rien. Elle restait simplement à l'écart à regarder la scène. Toujours laisser passer la tempête avant de réagir, ça évite de dire des choses que l'on ne pense pas. C'était ce qu'elle répétait à chaque fois.

- Ron… Harry dit n'importe quoi n'est-ce pas ?

Le roux resta silencieux regardant son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Putain il n'avait rien fait de mal non ?

- Bien sur que non je ne blague pas ! Je viens de les surprendre en train de s'embrasser.

- Oh Ron… Maman va, elle va-

- Maman ne saura rien, dit-il brutalement.

- Tu crois quoi, que tu vas leur cacher encore tout ça longtemps ?

- Arrête Harry.

- Non je n'arrêterais pas. Comment tu peux aller avec un gars pareil ?

Ron agrippa le pli de sa veste. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour se calmer.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? murmura-t-il.

- Parce Snape est- putain il- il nous a insulté mon père et moi depuis le premier jour où j'ai passé les portes de Poudlard. Je suis même sur qu'il préférerait me voir mort plutôt que de devoir me croiser tous les jours, lui rappelant ses tendres années à Poudlard. Comment peux-tu sortir avec un connard pareil après tout ce qu'il nous a fait endurer ?

Ron ferma un instant les yeux, reculant. Il avait le tournis, tous ces mots lui faisaient tellement mal.

- La déclaration d'amitié que tu m'avais faite semblait si belle la dernière fois. Tu ne m'avais jamais dis tout ça. J'y ai cru, parce que je pense la même chose. Mais là tu- je ne te reconnais pas. Tu dis toutes ces choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre dire.

Il inspira fortement avant de se retourner et de s'asseoir sur le rebord du canapé. Tous ces gens les écoutaient et il avait envie de leur hurler de dégager.

- Tu te souviens du jour où tu nous as dit à Hermione et moi que c'était Draco, et pas un autre. Ce jour là putain, j'ai eu envie de te péter la gueule. Je l'aurais fait je crois si Hermione n'avait pas été là. Tu nous as fait mal et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte. Il avait fait de notre vie un enfer, toutes ces insultes envers Hermione et moi, toutes ces humiliations. Mais tes yeux brillaient, tu semblais heureux. Enfin après tout ce que tu avais vécu, tu semblais pouvoir vivre réellement. Et je me suis dis que si toi tu étais tombé amoureux de lui, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière cette chevelure blonde. On a appris à le connaitre, et Draco s'avère être quelqu'un de bien. Hein tu te souviens Harry ? Eh bien tu vois là, tes yeux ils brillent aussi, mais de haine envers moi. Tu n'as même pas une seconde pensé à moi. Tu as pensé à toi, à ce qu'il avait pu te dire, tu n'as même pas essayé d'imaginer ou même de comprendre que… Tu n'essaie même pas de savoir comment ça c'est passé, comment j'ai vécu ça. Tu ne sais rien, tu juges, tu l'insultes, et tu m'humilies devant tout le monde. Tu dévoiles ma vie privée comme ça, comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu en avais le droit.

Il releva son regard plein de larmes vers son meilleur ami. Hermione juste derrière lui souriait, lui réchauffant un peu le cœur.

- Tu ne le connais pas Harry, putain tu ne le connais pas ! Severus est, il est- Non tu vois, je n'ai rien à dire.

Toujours ce silence, et les yeux du roux brillants qui fixait son meilleur ami. Il soupira, reprit son sac en main et quitta la salle commune pour monter dans le dortoir. Là-haut Neville était assis sur son lit, il le salua gentiment puis s'isola sur sa couchette, rideaux fermés et sorts lancés. Il aurait aimé disparaître.

Le lendemain Ron ne quitta pas sa tour. Il n'assista à aucun de ses cours et à aucun des repas. Harry n'avait pas redit un mot. Puis les jours passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Severus qu'il avait fuit depuis déjà une semaine ne le bloque dans un couloir. Ses yeux sombres le fixaient perdu et presque en colère, et Ron dû cesser de respirer pour ne pas perdre pied lorsque l'odeur de son professeur l'entoura.

- Ron…

- Je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'aille en cours.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser fuir à nouveau ?

Le roux ferma les yeux et recula contre le mur.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ron qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il se passe qu'Harry ne me parle plus ! Que ma sœur- putain ma sœur a pleuré, ma mère m'a envoyé une beuglante et tout le monde est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous !

- Ron…

- Je veux que tous les murmures, toutes les rumeurs, toutes les discussions cessent. Je veux qu'Harry me reparle. Je veux que Ginny me regarde autrement qu'elle ne le fait maintenant, et je veux que ma mère cesse de m'engueuler !

- Je suis désolé.

- Si tu l'es tant que ça cesse de me courir après.

Severus recula d'un pas ne comprenant pas. Ron semblait fatigué, ses yeux étaient gonflés et fuyants et il était distant. Il ne l'avait pas encore touché une seule fois, pas encore regardé. Comme s'il… comme- merde.

- Attend, qu'est ce que tu es en train de dire là ?

- J'ai besoin d'eux tu peux comprendre ça bordel ?

- Bien sur que je-

- C'est ma famille, c'est Harry, ce sont mes amis. J'ai besoin d'eux… plus que de toi.

Il y eut un silence pesant de plusieurs secondes avant que l'ancien espion ne soupire. Ron ne le regardait toujours pas et la douleur qu'il venait de ressentir sembla se multiplier par 100.

- Je vois…

- Je-

- Tu as fait ton choix et je comprends tout à fait.

- Sev-

- Non, ne dit plus rien. J'ai été bête de penser que- ou de te dire que ce n'était pas un jeu… Nous sommes trop différents. Tu es jeune, tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, de ton âge.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le soit pas.

Severus dû retenir son envie de le prendre contre lui, de caresser sa peau et d'embrasser ses lèvres. Oui il se détourna simplement et laissa Ron seul au milieu du couloir. Une minute, puis deux suivis de cinq autres avant que le roux ne reparte prenant la direction de sa salle commune. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux brillaient et il avait cette sensation que son cœur allait exploser. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire ? Putain. C'était fini, terminé.

Ron était allongé dans l'herbe, le corps exposé au soleil, ses yeux fixant le ciel bleu alors qu'il respirait doucement. C'étaient les grandes vacances depuis quelques jours et il était le seul à profiter de ce beau temps. En réalité il fuyait tout le monde. Plus personne ne reparlait de l'annonce qu'Harry avait fait quelques mois plus tôt. Ginny avait retrouvé son sourire et l'adoration qu'elle portait à son grand frère, Molly faisait comme si rien ne s'était déroulé, et il avait retrouvé l'amitié d'Harry. Mais à côté il avait tout perdu, il n'avait plus Severus, il n'avait plus rien.

- Ron… ça va ?

Le concerné sursauta ouvrant les yeux sur George qui lui souriait avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Ça va.

- Tu ne me mentirais pas n'est ce pas ?

- Je vais bien Geo'.

George soupira frictionnant les cheveux de son petit frère.

- Je le savais Ron, j'étais au courant. Depuis les vacances de Noël.

Le roux sursauta ne comprenant pas ce dont son frère parlait.

- Severus, je l'ai entendu monter te rejoindre la nuit de sa venue. Mais je n'ai rien dit, parce que tu es assez grand et que j'avais aperçu ton sourire lorsqu'il était arrivé le matin, et puis tes yeux le lendemain- ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu comme ça.

- Est-on réellement obligé de parler de ça ?

Ron baissa un instant la tête, il semblait gêné que son frère aborde le sujet Severus. Mais ça lui faisait surtout mal, il ne voulait plus reparler de son ancien professeur. Maintenant qu'il était diplômé et que Poudlard était terminée, il ne souhaitait plus entendre parler du passé. Il devait oublier.

- J'aime quand tu es à la maison. Tu es le seul qui lorsqu'il me regarde ne semble pas un moment heureux pour ensuite revenir à la réalité.

- George…

- Je sais qu'ils souffrent tous, mais à certains moments je ne supporte plus de leur rappeler ce qu'il a pu se passer. Je ne suis même plus capable de me regarder dans un miroir. Tu sais il m'arrive parfois de le sentir juste à côté de moi, d'entendre sa voix où de sentir son cœur battre juste au creux du mien.

- Je- je suis sur qu'il est là avec toi.

- Ron… Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de lui, de tout ça. Tu ne prononces jamais son prénom, tu n'essaies jamais d'aborder un souvenir.

- Arrête.

- Je sais à quel point vous étiez proches, je le sais Ron parce qu'on parlait de toi avec Fred. Souvent. Dès qu'il allait te voir, nous avions parlé juste avant. Je n'étais pas comme lui tu sais, j'ai jamais été réellement capable de réconforter les gens, de les apaiser ou de faire des promesses. Lui il savait le faire. Il avait cette chose qui le faisait briller, et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour vous voir heureux. Moi aussi tu sais, mais pas avec des mots. Ses promesses ont toujours été réelles Ron, tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir pour qu'il t'ait juré que tout irait bien.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

- Ron… C'est à moi que tu dois en vouloir. Les seules promesses que je faisais c'était à lui, et ce jour là je lui avais juré de tout faire pour le protéger. Je n'ai pas réussi. C'est à moi que tu dois en vouloir Ron, pas à Fred. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour rester à nos côtés. Je ne peux pas te laisser oublier son sourire, je ne peux pas te laisser le détester ou même t'en vouloir à toi.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il sentit son cœur auparavant si insensible s'ouvrir brutalement. C'était comme si toute la douleur qu'il essayait de faire disparaître revenait le frapper de plein fouet. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il étouffa un sanglot.

- Il me manque. C'est horrible.

- Je sais Ron à moi aussi.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire tout ça, parce que c'est ton jumeau et pour toi ça doit être juste insupportable. Alors je ne dois pas penser ça.

- Ron, tu as le droit d'avoir mal. Il me manque tu sais, c'est insupportable comme tu le dis mais je sais qu'à un moment donné la douleur s'apaisera et qu'un jour quand je penserais à lui, ça fera juste un peu mal et je sourirais de tous nos souvenirs. Et je sais, je sais à quel point il m'aimait, il nous aimait. Et je veux le rendre fier de nous.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas toi ?

George sourit avant d'attraper la main de son frère et de le tirer dans ses bras. Il frictionna doucement ses cheveux avant d'embrasser son front.

- Ron tu as le droit d'être heureux.

- Je sais.

- Ne fait pas ta vie en fonction de ce que les autres pensent.

- Cesse de me parler de Severus. C'est terminé, et c'est mieux comme ça.

- Tu n'en penses pas un mot !

Ron respira fortement avant de retomber dans l'herbe fraîche. Est-ce qu'on pouvait le laisser passer à autres choses ? Ils avaient tous voulu que ça s'arrête, il l'avait fait. Alors pourquoi tout le monde venait remettre le sujet sur le tapis. C'était déjà assez douloureux comme ça. Merde Severus lui manquait trop.

- Hey !

Harry venait d'arriver s'allongeant à ses côtés, sa tête contre son épaule. Il lui sourit et commença à triturer doucement entre ses mains quelques mèches brunes. George les laissa et ils se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu du terrain.

- Ron…

- Hm ?

- Je voulais m'excuser.

- Pour ?

Il releva ses yeux bleus vers son meilleur ami qui le regardait à présent sérieusement.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait et pourtant c'est moi qui a eut tous les tords dans l'histoire. Je t'ai blessé et ce que j'ai dis devant tout le monde… Putain je suis vraiment désolé.

- Harry…

- J'ai tellement honte. Peut-être que si j'avais essayé de comprendre, de t'écouter. Mais je me suis emporté, j'ai dis toutes ces choses horribles simplement parce que le fait que tu m'aies caché des choses m'a blessé. J'ai eu l'impression que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi et pleins d'autres choses, que nous n'étions pas aussi proche que je le pensais et- vraiment Ron pardon.

- Ce n'est pas important. C'est terminé.

- Bien sur que non !

- Harry…

- Raconte-moi. Ce qui s'est passé, ce que tu as ressentis et ce que tu ressens toujours, ça a été et c'est important pour toi. Et toi tu es important pour moi. Alors raconte-moi.

- Je ne veux plus en parler.

- Ron…

Le roux soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Harry attrapa une de ses mains entre les siennes pour l'inciter. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Ron alla embrasser le front de son ami.

- C'était suite à une retenue en sixième année, il m'a embrassé. Je l'ai engueulé, je lui ai demandé de ne plus m'approcher. Il s'est excusé. Je l'entends encore me dire - que quelqu'un d'autre ou moi aurait été la même chose. Puis on s'est retrouvé une fois dans la tour d'astronomie à discuter, puis la semaine d'après et encore la semaine d'après. Jusqu'à la vieille de notre départ. On s'est engueulé. Il disait que nous devions rester ici, je lui ai répondu qu'on ne resterait pas ici à attendre de se faire tuer. Ce soir là il m'a de nouveau embrassé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas le discours de son meilleur ami qui le choquait simplement son regard. Il semblait briller tout en exprimant une tristesse sans nom.

- Le lendemain nous étions partis de Poudlard, j'avais quitté Lavande. Et puis on a finit par aller à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Mais une nuit j'ai- comment t'expliquer, Severus est entré dans ma tête. Il était là et ça m'a fait tellement de bien putain. Sa voix, j'avais besoin de ça. Et chaque nuit, de plus en plus il était là dans ma tête, on se parlait. Pas longtemps mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Jusqu'à ce que ça me rende dingue. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre je voulais le voir. Mais lui il- Alors je lui ai demandé de me laisser tranquille et il l'a fait.

Ron massa ses tempes de ses mains. Il avait mal de se rappeler. Il avait mal parce que Severus lui manquait. Putain.

- On est revenu à Poudlard et il n'était plus là. Mais je le voulais à l'école moi, alors j'ai finis par m'énerver auprès de Mc Go. Alors il est revenu. J'ai retrouvé ses yeux, sa voix. Il m'a embrassé de nouveau. J'ai une nouvelle fois fuis. Puis j'ai finis par arrêter de fuir, on s'est retrouvé on a discuté, et voilà. Lorsqu'il est venu ici amener Draco, on était déjà ensemble. Au retour des vacances on s'est engueulé, c'est là que j'ai fréquenté Peter. Mais c'était Severus que je voulais. Je suis allé m'excuser et ce soir là on a- on l'a fait, et ça a été- merde ça a été merveilleux. La suite tu la connais, tu nous as surpris et- et voilà. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

- Tu es amoureux de lui.

- Harry, peut-on parler d'autre chose ?

- Ron ce n'était pas une question. Tes yeux brillent quand tu parles de lui. J'aurais dû le voir ce jour là… Severus te rend heureux, et tu as le droit de l'être. C'est quelqu'un de bien, et j'ai eut tord de m'emporter. Vous devriez peut-être parler.

- Harry, tais-toi s'il te plait.

- Je suis que Severus-

Le brun s'arrêta brutalement de parler. Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'horizon, et un immense sourire éclaira son visage, alors qu'un jeune blond s'élançait vers lui avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Draco venait d'arriver et les deux amants s'embrassaient au milieu du terrain. A cette vision Ron sourit, avant de se figer. Au loin se tenait son ancien professeur. Ses cheveux retenus par un chignon, alors qu'il portait un simple jean et une chemise. Magnifique.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, avant de se lever. Il allait retourner dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer.

- Salut Ron.

- Draco ça va ?

- Oui. Tes parents m'ont permis de venir et ont invité Severus à manger par la même occasion.

- Pardon ?

Severus venait de s'approcher saluant Harry avant de se retourner vers le roux.

- Bonjour Ron.

L'interpellé hocha la tête. Il était en train de rêver ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais à quoi jouait sa mère bordel ?

- Harry tu diras à maman que je n'ai pas très faim.

- Mais-

Alors que Molly appelait pour les faire venir à table, Ron transplana pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. La seconde d'après il avait fait le nécessaire pour que rien ne puisse venir le déranger. Etre séparé de Severus était assez dure comme ça, alors se retrouver à la même table que lui pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, était juste impossible.

Lorsqu'il daigna ouvrir sa porte, la nuit était tombée. Il eut à peine le temps de profiter du silence qui régnait à présent dans le Terrier, qu'il sursauta. Son ancien professeur était là, accoudé au mur le regardant fixement. Torse nu, il se gratta le ventre avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux roux. Il soupira. Pas que la présence de Severus l'ennuyait, bien au contraire, c'était comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça de toute la journée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'attendais.

- Pour ?

Ron avait répondu froidement. Il se le devait, parce qu'à ce moment la seule chose qu'il désirait faire était de se jeter dans les bras de son professeur et de retrouver son odeur, et ça il ne le devait surtout pas.

- J'aimerais qu'on parle. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, l'ancien Gryffondor se décala pour laisser libre accès à sa chambre. Severus sourit et entra dans la pièce, suivit de Ron qui referma la porte derrière eux.

- Si mes parents te-

- Ils savent que je suis toujours ici. Ils savent que je désirais te parler.

- Eh bien… Je m'étonne de te voir toujours en vie alors.

Il y eut un bref rire, Ron rougissant sous le regard brûlant de son professeur.

- Tu voulais parler de… ?

Severus inspira fortement avant de se poser contre le bureau, ses mains triturant nerveusement une manche de sa chemise.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois gêné. Je veux dire- Quand je suis arrivé, tu es parti. Quand tu as su que je restais manger ici, tu n'es pas venu.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous c'est du passé. Je comprends ta décision, je comprends que tu sois passé à autre chose. Je ne suis ici que parce que je suis le parrain de Draco, l'ami de ton frère et de tes parents. Je ne souhaite pas te harceler, ou que tu penses que je te harcèle.

- Severus…

- Mais si tu préfères, je ne viendrais plus. Ou bien quand tu ne seras pas là.

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il baissa les yeux et souffla.

- Ce que je ne supporte pas c'est d'être près de toi sans réellement l'être.

- Ron... Je t'ai dis que je respectais ta décision. C'est ta famille, tes meilleurs amis. Mais je veux simplement qu'il n'y est plus de gêne entre nous.

- Non, putain, tu ne comprends pas !

Un silence s'installa. Severus semblait perdu, il fronça les sourcils, son regard interrogatif et demandeur de réponse. Ron se leva, venant se placer tout près de son professeur. Il tremblait et ses yeux fatigués étaient sombres. Il posa une main brûlante sur le torse du brun le poussant fortement contre le mur.

- Ron ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu me manques, tout le temps, à chaque seconde, chaque minute qui passe. Je veux être avec toi, contre toi. Ton odeur, ta peau, ton rire, ton sourire, tes yeux, tous ça me manquent.

- Mais-

- C'est pour ça que je ne dois pas te voir, parce que je te veux et qu'être en ta présence me rend dingue.

Severus grogna. Sa respiration s'était faite moins irrégulière, il posa sa main par-dessus celle de Ron alors qu'il déposait son front contre le sien.

- Comment peuvent-ils croire que c'est aussi facile ? Que tout ça ne me fait pas mal ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions couché que quelques fois ensemble. Ce n'est pas du sexe, ce n'est pas- ça dure depuis ma sixième année. Comment arrivent-ils à penser que ne pas être avec toi, ne me fait rien ?

- Je sais Ron…

Le brun glissa une main sur le visage plein de petites taches de rousseur.

- Tu me manques aussi.

Ron soupira fermant les yeux. Ses mains entourèrent la taille de Severus, s'infiltrant sous la chemise blanche alors qu'il déposait sa tête dans son cou.

- Ron je devrais y aller. Tes parents me laissent te voir, te parler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense réellement. Je ne sais pas si leur avis a changé, alors je n'aimerais pas tout gâcher. Même si j'aimerais vraiment rest-

- Je t'aime.

Il y eut un silence. Severus avait ouvert de grands yeux, il ne respirait plus et les derniers mots qu'il désirait dire restaient bloqués. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Ron le regardait fixement, il était si sérieux. Des jours qu'il ne cessait d'y penser, qu'il étouffait de ce sentiment. Alors à ce moment, la présence de son professeur l'avait juste fait craquer. Il rougit face au regard sombre de son ainé qui s'était à présent rapproché brutalement de lui. Le roux bégaya mais fût bien incapable d'aligner deux mots, la bouche de Severus venait de ravager passionnément la sienne.

Ron se laissa faire prenant par d'avantage au baiser. Ils n'eurent besoin que de quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers le lit, les vêtements volant déjà dans la pièce. Peu importait si demain sa mère lui hurlait après, parce qu'à présent Severus lui léchait, mordillait le cou, embrassant chaque recoin de sa peau. Peu importait si tout s'écroulait de nouveau, il avait tellement envie, besoin de Severus. Tellement.

_Il n'y avait que le bruit des oiseaux qui était audible en ce début de journée. Ron était assis sur une fenêtre à l'étage, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Le Terrier était calme, et pour une fois c'était agréable. Molly et Arthur s'activaient avec Ginny et Charlie au loin sur le terrain pour construire le chapiteau. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur approchait. Ces derniers étaient partis sur le chemin de Traverse choisir leur alliance. _

_- Ron !_

_Le roux releva la tête se tournant vers la cage d'escalier derrière lui. Fred se trouvait en haut de la dernière marche, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres. Le plus jeune se releva quittant la vive lumière du soleil pour rejoindre son frère. _

_- Hm ?_

_- Tu ne viendrais pas nous aider par hasard ?_

_- J'ai toujours dis que je vous étais indispensable. _

_Ron rit, alors que son frère lui tirait la langue. Il frappa son épaule amusé. George apparut derrière, ses mains chargées de vêtements, leur faisant signe de le suivre. _

_- Il est temps d'essayer nos costumes, s'exclama-t-il._

_- Non mais sérieusement Geo' je t'ai dis que j'en mettrais pas ! _

_- Ron… Moi je m'en fou, mais je ne pense pas que Maman soit d'accord. _

_- J'ai été traumatisé au bal de noël alors non. Il est hors de question que j'en porte un à nouveau !_

_Un grincement de porte se fit entendre en bas, suivit de pas dans l'escalier. _

_- Ronald Bilius Weasley, si tu ne portes pas de costume à ce mariage je ne donne pas cher de ta descendance. _

_Ron grimaça se raidissant sur le palier, alors que les jumeaux éclataient de rire. Il soupira souriant à sa mère qui attendait une réponse à l'étage du dessous, avant de suivre ses frères dans la chambre de Bill. Mais il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans la pièce que deux mains attrapèrent sa taille et qu'il se retrouva contre le torse de son frère. Fred. Il inspira fortement l'odeur qui l'entourait avant de resserrer ses bras autour du dos de son aîné. _

_- Je serais toujours là Ron, juste là…_

_Fred déposa sa main sur la poitrine de son frère juste par-dessus son cœur, appuyant un peu plus, alors qu'il embrassait son front. Ron ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. _

_- Ne l'oublie jamais, Je t'aime petit frère et je serais toujours là quoi qu'il se passe. D'accord ?_

_Ron acquiesça souriant face aux yeux brillants de son frère. Il embrassa sa joue et l'entraîna avec lui dans la pièce où Percy et George se bâtaient déjà pour avoir le meilleur pantalon. _

_- Ne cherchez pas les gars, on aura tous l'air de pingouin. _

_- Bill va nous le payer, grogna George. _

_Complice les deux jumeaux se regardèrent souriant, l'idée d'une vengeance pointant déjà à leur esprit. Ron s'assit sur le lit, posa sa tête sur ses genoux alors qu'il regardait ses frères commencer à se vêtir. Leur joie sur leur visage respectif lui donna des frissons. Il adorait cette ambiance, il adorait ce sentiment de famille. Il était vrai que la guerre allait arriver mais à ce jour c'était le mariage de son frère et de Fleur le plus important, à côté demain n'existait pas, et le sourire radieux de Fred le lui confirma. _

C'est avec le regard de son frère qu'il se réveilla le matin. Il grogna, se retournant sur le matelas pour essayer de se rendormir, mais la rencontre d'un corps chaud l'en empêcha. Il fronça les sourcils, luttant contre la luminosité pour ouvrir les yeux. Oh. Il les referma puis les ouvrit de nouveau, souriant finalement au regard sombre de son ancien professeur qui le fixait.

- Bien dormi ?

Ron hocha la tête avant de nicher sa tête contre le torse nu de Severus. Il lécha sa peau, mordillant son cou. L'odeur de sexe qui était encore présente le fit sourire. Les mains de son aîné glissèrent dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses pour rapprocher d'avantage leur corps. Le roux gémit et bascula sur le corps de son aîné. Nu l'un contre l'autre, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se pencha pour que leurs lèvres se joignent.

- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, tu sais ?

Ron rougit, posant sa tête sur l'épaule en face de lui, cherchant presque à se cacher.

- Ça veut dire que- que toi aussi tu- enfin je veux dire…

- Oui, bien sur que oui je t'aime Ron.

Le sourire qu'il afficha sembla illuminer la pièce. Severus rit, passa ses mains sur le visage au dessus de lui avant de l'attirer pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ron gémit mais réussi à se dégager. Il était déjà tard et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de remettre ça, même si son corps brulait de laisser son ainé se fondre en lui.

- Severus, je pense qu'il faut qu'on descende.

- Je sais.

Ils se levèrent, attrapant leurs vêtement et au soupire de Severus Ron se retourna.

- Qu'est ce que ?

- Je pensais juste à ce qui va se passer dans les minutes à venir, à ce qu'il va advenir de nous à nouveau.

Le roux s'approcha glissant sa main sur celle du brun et s'enfouit contre son torse.

- S'ils n'acceptent pas, s'ils- je ne pourrais pas rester ici. Je ne pourrais pas de nouveau m'éloigner de toi.

- Ron.

- Je trouverais quelque part où aller, je me débrouillerais.

- Tu n'as même pas besoin de chercher, répliqua l'aîné.

Ron fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

- Il y a de la place chez moi. Alors si tu veux, au cas où tes parents- en attendant que tu commences la fac.

Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné de sa proposition, puis sourit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Ron dans son cou avant qu'il ne murmure un merci. La seconde d'après leurs yeux se croisèrent et Ron inspira fortement et passa la porte de sa chambre suivit de Severus.

Des pas dans l'escalier et ils disparurent derrière la porte de la cuisine, là où toute la famille était réunis.

Le moment était venu. Peu importait aujourd'hui, car même demain ils seraient ensemble.


End file.
